


I Like It When You Love Me

by seeyouatmidnight



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Champ is a dickbag, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Nicole does actual police work, Nicole is From California, Slow Burn, Waverly Plays Piano, Waverly is a sad girl, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wynaught Future BFFs, im sorry mom, it gets gritty, murder mystery love story, nicole plays guitar, please don't read this, surferhaught, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 48,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouatmidnight/pseuds/seeyouatmidnight
Summary: Waverly Earp, nicest person in Purgatory, is feeling restless in her small town until she meets Nicole Haught, the newest PSD Deputy who pulls back the curtain and opens her eyes to a new world of love, lust and the dangers of dating a Sheriff's Deputy.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Champ Hardy, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 108
Kudos: 335





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is the first story/fic I've ever written, so don't be too hard on me if you hate it!  
> I want to thank @deepdarkvoid for reading this and giving me all the creative pushes and edits to get this out into the world! This isn't a finished piece yet, so bear with me!
> 
> **Accompanying Spotify playlist upon request!

‘Only three more hours left until close,’ Waverly thought as she drew the rag across the bar for what felt like the millionth time that night. She was exhausted. Her feet ached, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed and sleep for an entire day. Friday usually brought a lot of traffic into her small-town bar, but today was even more packed than usual and she could feel the shadow of a headache forming behind her eyes. All the pool tables were full, and couples crowded around the updated digital jukebox, crisping dollar bills against the side of the machine and punching the buttons for new songs. The bar was mostly full of Shorty’s Saloon regulars and a few people that Waverly didn’t recognize. 

She had spent most of the night pouring shots, mixing drinks and getting catcalled by drunk idiots. This was nothing new for her. She just rolled her eyes and gave a quick smile and nod before handing over their drinks. The slow beat of drums and guitar filtered over the old speakers and filled the bar. Waverly closed her eyes and sighed happily nodding along to the beat until the doors to the saloon swung open. The bell chimed and she was pulled from her reverie. She frowned at the thought of another addition to her already crowded bar. She pinched her nose and groaned before turning around and putting her best fake smile on. 

Turns out the smile came naturally when she saw a tall, slender redhead step through the front door. Her breath caught in her suddenly dry throat. Waverly was used to the sort of clientele that frequented Shorty’s. Mostly men, mostly drunk. This intriguing creature was neither of those things. Waverly watched as the woman held the door politely. She wore black skinny jeans, ripped at the knees, black boots and a gray jean jacket. Her auburn hair hung past her shoulders. Waverly couldn’t look away and her eyes were alert and inquisitive as she watched this beautiful stranger walk towards the last open seat at the bar. ‘Perfect.” Waverly though, steeling her nerves to approach this newcomer.

The redhead took a seat at the bar, placing her jacket on the back of the chair. She was wearing a crisp white shirt that said Purgatory Sheriff’s Department across the chest; it clung to her in all the right places Waverly thought. She admired the way this stranger's hair fell around her face, framing it perfectly. Waverly watched as she tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She took a steadying breath and walked over. “What can I get you tonight?” She asked with a smile. “Beer please, whatever you like best,” said the redhead as she glanced up from her phone. Her eyes instantly met warm hazel ones that somehow sparkled brightly despite the dim bar lighting. 

The redhead smiled, flashing dimples that made Waverly’s knees weak. She’d never seen such a beautiful smile; perfect teeth hid behind soft lips that Waverly was getting increasingly distracted by. She shook her head gently, bringing her mind back to reality. “Coming right up,” she said, reaching for a beer mug and placing it under the taps. Warm brown eyes studied her intently as she moved behind the bar. Waverly could feel her heart thumping faster than usual, finding herself nervous under the gaze of intrigued eyes.

“Wow,” muttered the redhead, barely a whisper as she watched the brunette float around the bar. The bartender was absolutely beautiful. Long brown hair cascaded down her back, tan skin, legs for days and inquisitive eyes that hid much more than just the intrigue and curiosity that mirrored her own. “Sorry, didn’t catch that,” Waverly said, turning around, eyebrows raised in question as she placed the beer on a coaster. ‘Oh shit, did she hear me?’ she thought, blushing and absent-mindedly running her fingers through her hair. “Uh hi, I’m Nicole,” she said, extending her hand. “Nicole Haught.” The bartender reached out to take her hand, their fingertips just barely grazing as a tingle reverberated through Waverly’s entire body as their hands connected fully.

Waverly’s lips curved into a sweet smile, leaving Nicole breathless. “Waverly Earp,” she said. Waverly stood there, hand clasped tightly in Nicole’s as they smiled at each other unaware of anyone else in the room. They remained like that until a man cleared his throat next to them. Waverly jerked her hand away and Nicole furrowed her brow, annoyed by whomever had interrupted their moment. She took a minute to compose herself before moving her hand to play with the condensation gathering on her glass. Nicole had never been one to put much stock in love at first sight. Sure she could appreciate a beautiful woman, but one handshake from this girl and she felt something take hold deep down in her bones.

“Babe, can you get me another beer?” asked a tattooed guy with his hair slicked back holding out his empty glass, mouth agape at a blonde girl making her way to the restroom. “Uh yeah,” said Waverly, cheeks flushed from the interruption. She turned, grabbed a mug and placed it in front of the taps. “Here you go, Champ,” she said, sliding the glass down the bar. “Thanks babe,” he grabbed it, took a huge gulp and burped almost louder than the music flowing from the speakers. Waverly frowned and looked at Nicole with apologetic eyes as she watched him saunter back towards the pool table, “I’m sorry,” she said, “He’s not normally like that.” Nicole gave him the once over as she watched him leave, thoroughly nonplussed. “You don’t have to apologize for him,” she said, flashing a gentle smile at the brunette, which was instantly reciprocated. Nicole’s stomach fluttered at their longer than normal eye contact.

A patron across the bar motioned for a drink. Waverly gave a small wave to Nicole before wandering over to take his order. Nicole was drawn to her already. She gladly would have watched Waverly fill saltshakers for six hours if it meant she could spend more time with her. A patron made a joke and Waverly threw her head back with laughter, a smile spread across Nicole’s face, it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. She observed as Waverly poured drink after drink, grabbed food from the kitchen and made casual conversation with everyone sitting at the bar. It looked effortless for her, but Nicole could tell that it took more out of her than she let on. She was the same way. Nicole gave 110% to her job, and sometimes she found it difficult to extend the same care and patience to herself. She recognized the internal struggle that she guessed many other people in Waverly’s life didn’t. It was something she knew well.

Waverly risked a glance over at her new friend and noticed that Nicole’s glass was approaching empty so she wandered over with a second beer. “On the house,” she said sweetly. Nicole held the drink up in thanks before she stood up and pulled a crisp dollar bill out of her wallet and wandered over to the jukebox. She used her credits to flip through the artists, until she landed on the one she was searching for. She queued up a song and made her way back to her seat. As soon as she sat down, the intro to ‘Edge of Seventeen’ spilled out of the speakers into the bar. Nicole took a sip of her cold beer, smiling as she watched Waverly stop mid sentence and closed her eyes, nodding along to her song choice. Waverly sang along and twirled her way over to Nicole, a huge smile on her face. “I love this song,” She smiled at her.

Waverly planted her elbows on the counter, hands on her cheeks, still nodding along to the song as she gazed at Nicole. “How long have you been with PSD?” she asked, pointing at Nicole’s shirt. Nicole scooted her chair forward, “I moved here a couple months ago after Sheriff Nedley recruited me.” She answered. “That’s so cool, and how is Purgatory treating you so far?” Waverly asked. “So far, so good I’d say. It’s a bit of a tight knit town, but I’m hoping they’ll warm up to me soon enough.” Nicole took a swig of beer. “Stick with me, and they’ll love you in no time,” Waverly winked at Nicole who melted into her seat. “Promise?” She asked. “Pinky,” Waverly said, sticking her pinky out for Nicole. Nicole stuck her own pinky out and their fingers met again. Nicole felt a shiver start in her neck and work its way down her spine. She brushed it off and continued the conversation. “So, how long have you worked here?” she asked gesturing around the bar. Waverly sighed, “Since I was 18, so just over 4 years now, Shorty’s like a dad to me,” she said as she jerked a thumb toward the kitchen to a graying man flipping burgers.

Nicole prepared some questions in her head, anything to keep Waverly talking to her. “What do you like to do for fun,” she asked. “Oh, I don’t know,” Waverly pondered. “I guess I love to read, to learn new languages, I just got my degree in History.” Nicole smiled, “Languages, huh? Are you fluent in any?” She asked. Waverly smiled shyly, “Four.” She responded. Nicole’s mouth dropped. “You can speak four languages?” She asked, stunned. Waverly nodded, staring at the ground, embarrassed. “That’s incredible, Waverly.” Nicole responded genuinely. She brought her eyes up to meet Nicole’s, surprised at her reaction. Champ was never interested in her academic studies and she learned to not talk about it around him very often. She smiled, feeling more comfortable with herself as Nicole hung on her every word.

Nicole sipped her beer before leaning closer. “You said Shorty was like a father to you, what does the rest of your family do?” She asked, fidgeting with the coaster underneath her drink. Waverly looked down at the ground again, brow furrowed, jaw tight. Nicole immediately regretted her question and reached her hand across the bar out towards the brunette. “I’m sorry,” she hesitated. “I didn’t mean to pry.” Waverly shook her head placing her hand in Nicole’s giving it a gentle squeeze. “It’s alright,” she said. “You’re new… I’m so used to everybody knowing my life history, it didn’t occur to me that you wouldn’t. Small towns, huh?” She chuckled lightly. “It’s not the happiest story,” She admitted softly. “Are you sure you want to know?” Nicole shifted in her seat so she could bring herself even closer to Waverly. Her brown eyes stared affectionately into Waverly’s, lightly piercing the armor the younger girl had worked all her life to build.

“Waverly,” she began gently. “I only want to hear what you want to tell me.” Waverly took a deep breath. She wasn’t used to people taking her feelings into consideration. Of course Gus, Curtis and Shorty had always loved and cared for her but she knew the way people in town talked about her family. She had worked hard to get out from under the shadow of her last name and it felt nice to meet someone with no biases and no judgments. A fresh start. Nicole was genuinely interested in what she had to say. No secret motives. It was refreshing and Waverly realized she really did want to open up. She eyed Nicole for a few seconds, noting the look of concern in her eyes. Even in such a short amount of time, Waverly felt comfortable with her, so she decided to share the weight of her past. Something that had burdened her for as long as she could remember.

Waverly lowered her voice a little and continued in a somber tone. “Well… I have two older sisters. Willa and Wynonna.” She began slowly. “My Mama left us when I was four…” She tested the waters by looking up at Nicole who gave her undivided attention. Waverly continued, “I think Daddy and Willa kind of blamed me for that.” She saw Nicole’s fists tighten around her drink, but she continued. “They sort of ganged up on me after Mama left. Willa's the oldest and she tortured me for years while Daddy basically ignored me. He drank… a lot. He used to be Sheriff here, so he was always under a lot of stress. Not like that’s a good excuse…” She inhaled sharply. “Wynonna was the only one who cared. She helped me with school, defended me from Willa, even taught me how to drive.” She looked up and held eye contact with Nicole, swallowing thickly as her mouth became dry.

“When I was ten, Daddy and Willa were driving home from the range, he’d been teaching her how to shoot. There was an accident. They um…” She shook her head. “They died.” She took a deep breath. Nicole’s face looked pained. Concerned. “It was a long time ago.” Waverly said, giving a small smile in an attempt to let Nicole know she was okay. Nicole smiled weakly at her, thankful for the reassurance that she hadn’t just screwed up the beginning of their friendship by dredging up childhood trauma. “After that, Wynonna and I were raised by our Uncle Curtis and Aunt Gus. Wynonna ended up getting into some trouble after that, the town gave her a hard time and once she turned 18 she left too. It’s been Gus, Curtis, Shorty and I ever since.” Nicole smiled, suddenly thankful for three people she’d never met before. “I’m sorry for bringing up something so personal after two hours of knowing you,” she said. “Despite everything you went through, for whatever it’s worth, I think you turned out pretty amazing,” she said with a soft smile. 

Even though she had only known Waverly a short time the need to protect her had grown like a weed throughout her body. The desire to wrap her arms around this beautiful girl and promise that nothing would ever hurt her again filled every empty space inside of her. Waverly watched Nicole’s funny expression as she got lost in her thoughts. “What about your parents? What do they do?” She asked, pulling Nicole’s attention back to her. “I actually haven’t spoken to my parents much since high school. They weren’t really okay with me…” She gave a vague sweeping motion over herself “…Being me. I lived with my grandparents for most of high school, was on my own for college, then joined the academy, graduated, and now here I am.” She said as she plopped her hands down on the counter. Waverly gave her a sweet smile, “Lucky me,” she said softly. Nicole returned the sentiment with a dimpled grin before taking a sip of beer.

They spent the next two hours talking in between Waverly serving drinks as the bar began to slow and empty. The lights came up and Waverly turned to the kitchen as Shorty stuck his head out of the door loudly yelling “Last call.” Nicole heard a collective groan and watched as several people walked up to the bar, cash in hand. “Be back in a second,” she whispered as she turned to pour the night’s last drinks. Only a couple people still lingered, one particularly drunk guy was eyeing Waverly up and down, wetting his lips and staring at her ass. Nicole watched his eyes dart all over the brunette and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from saying anything. He took a seat at the bar and whistled at Waverly, “Heyyyy pretty lady” he slurred, “How about we get outta here?” Waverly gave a short laugh, “No thanks,” she said. “Hey come on” he whined, “Just gimme your number, I promise it’ll be a good time.” She rolled her eyes. “I’m really good, thanks,” she whispered. “Seriously?” he hollered. Nicole tensed in her chair, ready to pounce on this offensive stranger. “You’re not even gonna give me a chance?” Waverly inhaled sharply. “Pay your tab and get out,” she said quietly, “I’m not interested.” He looked offended and very drunk, two things that never ended well in Nicole’s professional experience. “Why are you being such a---a BITCH?” he shouted, slamming his hand down on the bar. Waverly flinched at the sound his fist made when it struck the wood. 

The few remaining customers threw down cash and hauled ass out the back door. Nicole stood up so fast her chair made an awful scraping noise on the ground, startling everyone, herself included. She stared him down, fire in her eyes, “She said no.” Waverly looked at her nervously, “Relax Red,” he scoffed “There’s plenty to go around,” he chuckled at himself. He turned back to Waverly and lunged across the bar; grabbing her by the wrist. “I just wanna have some fun.” “HEY!” She screamed trying to pry his hand off her but he was too strong and he was gripping her so tightly. “Let her go!” Nicole shouted, voice deep and strong, it took her three strides to make her way to the man holding Waverly. She placed her hand against his chest trying to put as much space as she could between him and the brunette as she could. “Get your hands off of her right now before I arrest you for assault and public intoxication,” she said, using full cop voice. He released Waverly and she rubbed her wrist where he’d already left a bruise. “Whatever you saaay, five-O,” he muttered. 

The kitchen door flew open. “Hey, what the hell is going on here?” Shorty asked as he strode towards them looking back and forth from Waverly, holding her wrist to Nicole with her hands up trying to separate everyone. He narrowed his eyes and squared his shoulders approaching the man. “Get out,” He said. The man stumbled away from the counter, “I didn’t even do nothin’.” He whined as Nicole reached out and grabbed him by the collar of his jacket, dragging him to the front of the bar. “Consider yourself officially banned,” she said as she shoved him through the double doors, “Oh and next time a woman tells you no, you fucking listen to her.” She gave him one last shove and pulled the doors closed. She quickly made her way to Waverly. Shorty nodded at Nicole, “Thanks Officer,” he said as he gave Waverly a warm smile before heading back into the kitchen, he stopped at the doorway. “Why don’t you get outta here Waverly, I’ll close up tonight.” She gave Shorty a small smile and a “Thanks” as she ran her hands through brown locks and leaned up against the bar, visibly shaken.

Nicole put her hand on Waverly’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze, “Are you hurt?” she asked. Waverly’s eyes were watering but she shook her head no, exhaling through pursed lips. “I think I just need to get some a-” she was interrupted when the door to the supply room slammed open and Champ stumbled out, buckling his belt. The drunk blonde from earlier trailed closely behind him. “Heeey babe,” he said knowing he was caught. Nicole’s eyes were wide, darting from Waverly to Champ and back to Waverly again. Champ raised his eyebrows at the blonde who made a beeline for the exit. “Really Champ?” Waverly said, voice tinged with hurt, tears gathering in her eyes as she pushed past him and through the back door into the parking lot. He turned to follow, but Nicole stopped him. “Give her a minute,” she said. Champ shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a half empty glass of beer off the bar and sat down at the counter. Nicole rolled her eyes, pulled a couple of bills from her wallet and left them on the bar. She grabbed her jacket and followed Waverly through the exit.

Nicole shut the door softly behind her as she walked over to the bench where Waverly sat. Her knees tucked up under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. “Are you okay?” Nicole asked, sitting down and reaching out for a look at Waverly’s wrist. Waverly held her wrist out, Nicole took her hand and gently rubbed her thumb over the already purple bruise. Nicole’s fingers against her skin sent a tingle down her spine, Waverly shuddered and Nicole let go of her arm. “I’m sorry,” she said. Waverly shook her head, “No, don’t apologize” she gave Nicole a small smile. “Thank you for protecting me, you didn’t have to do that.” Not ready to be done feeling the comfort in being touched, she reached out and laid her hand on top of Nicole’s. Nicole looked down at Waverly’s hand in her lap and smiled “Of course I did, Waverly, and I’d do it again. I’m a cop, remember?” She teased. Nicole felt Waverly shiver again so she grabbed her jacket and draped it over her shoulders. “Thank you” she said, pulling the jacket tighter around her and scooting closer to Nicole.

“You deserve better than him, you know?” Nicole shook her head at the thought of Champ. Waverly nodded and rested her chin on her knees. She knew. She knew all the things Champ did and yet she still stayed with him. “He wasn’t always like this,” she sighed. “We’ve just been together for so long I don’t…” she let her sentence trail off. “I get it,” Nicole said, trying to comfort her. “It’s not easy to leave a relationship that feels comfortable, change is scary.” Waverly looked up the redhead who looked lost in thought. She knew that Champ wasn’t her be all end all romance, but she was comfortable and despite his awful behavior she knew that part of him did love her, in whatever messed up way he knew how. Waverly shook her head gently and took a deep breath, pushing thoughts of Champ aside. “I’m sorry,” Nicole said again, “For bringing up your family and for Champ, I know it’s not my place. It’s just... really easy to talk to you.” Nicole would tell Waverly her deepest secrets if she asked. 

Waverly smiled at her, “You know I was voted nicest person in Purgatory,” she giggled, “There was a sash and everything.” Nicole laughed, “You’re not kidding, are you?” Waverly shook her head, eyes lighting up at the sound of Nicole laughing. Nicole sighed contentedly, lifting her head and leaning back to look up at the stars, shoulder grazing the brunette’s. Waverly followed suit. “Beautiful, aren’t they?” She asked. Nicole dropped her head down slightly to peer at Waverly who was watching the stars intently. “You have no idea,” she whispered. Waverly blushed, a huge smile crept across her face. She leaned her head back and onto Nicole’s shoulder. She breathed in deep. “You smell like vanilla-dipped donuts,” she smiled, “They’re my favorite.”


	2. Chapter Two

Unable to sleep, Nicole tossed and turned in bed later that night. She glanced over at the clock, it glowed bright: 3:17AM. She had to be up early for work, but she couldn’t pull her thoughts from the beautiful stranger she met at the bar. “Waverly.” She whispered her name. She felt a pull to this girl she had known for all of six hours. She was enamored. Drawn to the way Waverly’s nose crinkled when she smiled, the way her own heart hammered in her chest every time she looked at her. She wondered what it might be like to kiss her, to feel her soft golden skin beneath her fingers. “Jesus Haught,” she said to herself, “Get it together. You literally just met her...” she groaned, rolling over, she pulled a pillow over her head in an attempt to force her brain to sleep. 

Five hours later, the alarm clock blared. With her head still shoved under the pillow, Nicole slammed her hand down on her bedside table, missing the alarm clock entirely. She groped at the nightstand for the offending machine before accidentally knocking it to the floor. Beep Beep Beep. She sighed, “Shit.” She whipped the pillow off her face and reached down to turn the clock off and unplug her phone. Sitting up, she stretched her arms up over her head, feeling her back pop. She went over to her closet, pulled out a clean uniform and dragged a brush through her hair to start on her braid.

Fifteen minutes later she made her way downstairs and was greeted by a rather round orange cat sitting on the arm of the couch. “Morning Calamity Jane,” Nicole cooed as she scratched behind the cat’s ears. Calamity Jane gave a quick meow and jumped off the couch, running to the food bowl, circling Nicole’s ankles. She reached down to pick her up. “Calamity… you’re getting fat,” she huffed, to which the cat responded with another meow, this one louder and longer than the first. “Okay, okay, geez,” she said, setting the cat down and filling up her bowl with kibble. Nicole reached her hand out towards the coffee pot but groaned when she saw she forgot to set it last night. She had been so absorbed in thoughts of Waverly that she just floated all the way to her room. “At least one of us gets breakfast,” she sighed looking at the CJ. She strapped her utility belt around her waist, pulled her jacket on and placed her Stetson atop her perfect French braid. “Bye kitty,” she whispered to Calamity, closing the door behind her.

Nedley had sent the other officers out on daily patrol while Nicole offered to stay at the station and go over case files. She spent the morning pouring over piles of paper and photos, struggling to keep focused as her eyes threatened to close. Yawning wide, she stole a quick glance up at the clock, it was almost exactly 1PM which meant she could finally take her lunch break and maybe sneak a nap in her truck. As if on cue, the front door to the station opened and Waverly walked through, carrying two cups of coffee and a large paper bag. Nicole quickly ran a hand through her hair and down her braid, straightening her tie as Waverly approached her desk. 

“Good, I was hoping you’d be here. Any chance you have a break coming up?” Waverly asked, offering her one of the cups. “Actually, yes,” Nicole said as she reached out to accept the drink. Her fingertips brushed Waverly’s, letting them linger there, just for a second. Waverly smiled up at her, “I just wanted to say thank you again… for last night.” Nicole waved the thanks away, taking a sip of the coffee and ushering her towards the break room. Waverly took a second to truly admire Nicole in her uniform, tight pants, tactical boots, her top button undone despite wearing a tie… and she looked… so good. Waverly shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. “Lonnie!” Nicole shouted across the station, “I’m taking my hour.” Lonnie looked up from his desk and smiled widely, “Hi Waverly,” he said, completely love-struck as she waved at him with a sweet smile. Nicole looked between the two of them, taken aback by his enthusiasm. Waverly looked up at her with a sheepish grin, “It’s all in the smile and wave,” she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Nicole reached around the tiny brunette and pushed the door open allowing her to enter first as she closed the door behind them. Waverly set the bag down on the table and started pulling boxes out. “I don’t know what you like so I brought a little bit of everything,” she pointed to the white takeout boxes and started listing things. “There’s a burger, club sandwich, pasta, salad…” Waverly chuckled to herself when she realized how much food she actually brought for just two people. “Wow, Waverly, you really covered all the bases, thank you, this is so sweet,” Nicole said, grabbing the box with the cheeseburger, watching as Waverly grabbed the box with the salad. She set her hand down on top of Waverly’s and gave it a quick squeeze. “And… there’s really no need to thank me, I just wanted to make sure that you were safe,” she said with her trademark dimpled grin. Waverly’s heart did somersaults every time Nicole flashed those dimples and she had to seriously resist the urge to reach out and run her fingers over them.

Waverly had been up late, partially because Champ’s snoring kept her up, but really because she was having trouble switching her brain to sleep mode. She couldn’t stop thinking of Nicole. She had never felt so immediately and effortlessly comfortable being in someone’s presence before. She was calming and strong and Waverly couldn’t help but feel the same in her company. Somehow Nicole made her feel both nervous and confident simultaneously. Waverly was more than intrigued by the newcomer.

It had been only a year since Waverly had come to terms with her bisexuality and since Champ would definitely become more possessive and aggressive, she dealt with it alone, like she did most of her major life events. Although she had never acted on her bisexuality, she recognized that it was an important part of who she was, but another piece she had to keep under wraps from the small-town minds of Purgatory. She noticed women but none of them had ever pulled her in the way Nicole had. She found her mind wandering to sweet smiles, auburn hair and perfect kissable lips. Butterflies raged inside when she remembered Nicole calling her beautiful under the stars. An obnoxiously happy smile was starting to creep over her face, cheeks burning red. She shoved a fork full of lettuce in her mouth so her own face wouldn’t betray her thoughts. 

They ate their lunch in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing glances at each other. Waverly looked up at Nicole with hazel eyes as she stole a French fry from her to-go box. “I didn’t get the chance to ask you last night, what do you like to do in your free time?” She asked, hoping to get to know the officer a little better. “Well…” Nicole began, “Before I moved to Purgatory I grew up in the States, on the coast, in California. I spent a lot of time rock climbing, hiking, surfing.” Waverly’s brain tried to picture Nicole doing all these activities and got lost somewhere between sweaty muscles and bikinis. She shoved another forkful of lettuce in her mouth.

“I got some pretty crazy souvenirs from it all.” Nicole undid the button on her left sleeve, rolling it up revealing a long but fading surgical scar running up her left wrist, “I broke it climbing in Nevada… got a plate put in there and everything.” Waverly reached her hand out and ran a finger down the scar, “Does it hurt?” she asked. “Only when it rains,” Nicole smiled over at her.

In the fluorescent kitchen lighting Waverly noticed another faint scar, running from Nicole’s left eyebrow down to her cheek. Waverly reached out and gently drew her thumb across the scar, over the freckle under her eye. Nicole inhaled sharply at the touch. “What about this one?” Waverly asked. “Dog bite when I was baby, I don’t even remember it,” Nicole said, regaining some composure. Waverly withdrew her hand, afraid to spend too long caressing her face before asking “What about music, who’s your favorite?” Nicole scrunched her eyebrows together in thought, “Hmm,” she pondered. “I think I’m gonna have to say Fleetwood Mac,” she assured herself with a firm nod. She giggled watching Waverly’s eyes crinkle.

“Honestly, I love most music. My taste is all over the place, but I do have a soft spot for the classics.” She listed several more bands, “Guns and Roses, Zeppelin, ooh The Beach Boys.” Unable to hold it in any longer, Waverly squealed. “I looove Stevie! Dreams is one of my most favorite songs ever!” She closed her eyes and started to sing. Nicole lost every last drop of composure she had left. Waverly could sing really well, and Nicole was pretty sure her jaw was on the ground. Waverly opened her eyes and stopped mid-sentence to giggle at Nicole. She closed her mouth abruptly, noting the shy smile Waverly gave her. They hadn’t even noticed that Sheriff Nedley had walked into the kitchen. “Ahem,” he cleared his throat, watching as Waverly and Nicole stared at anywhere other than one another, cheeks flushed. “Are you gonna eat that?” He pointed to the sandwich. “All yours,” Waverly said as she pushed the to-go box towards him. “Thanks” he said, as he walked out of the break room, smirking at the deer in headlights look on Nicole’s face. He’d never seen his best Deputy look so flustered before and he was definitely enjoying it. 

Waverly placed her hands on the table and pushed herself up, collecting the leftover trash. “I should probably get going,” she began. “I’m sure you have important police stuff to be doing. Oh, and before I forget, I have your jacket in my car, I didn’t have enough hands.” Nicole also stood up, moving to put the leftover food in the fridge. “Why don’t you hold onto it,” she said, then she’d have another reason to see her. “I’ll grab it next time.” Waverly smiled down at her coffee cup, keeping Nicole’s jacket guaranteed she’d get to see the officer again. “I can’t believe you brought me all this food,” Nicole chuckled. “And this coffee… mmm…” she groaned “I forgot to set my coffee maker last night, so this is literally saving my life right now.” Waverly grinned. 

Nicole looked down at her police issue boots, digging her toe into the kitchen floor debating whether to ask Waverly if she wanted to meet up later. She pushed her nerves aside, and looked up at the brunette, “Hey Waves,” she started as her eyes went wide, surprising herself at the casual nickname. Waverly also noticed and her eyes twinkled again. “Would uh…” Nicole hesitated but recovered quickly, “Would you want to maybe see a movie after my shift is over?” Waverly’s eyes fell, “Oh, uh, I can’t today,” she said reluctantly. “I’ve got plans with Champ tonight.” Nicole shook her head nonchalantly “Oh, I- yeah, totally.” She stammered, fidgeting with her belt buckle. Before she could get another word out Waverly took a couple steps closer to her, “But I’m free tomorrow,” she chimed in, sounding hopeful.

Nicole rubbed at the back of her neck, letting out the quietest of breaths as she looked up at Waverly, “You sure?” She asked. “Absolutely.” Nicole smiled, “So tomorrow then.” Waverly bounced on the balls of her feet, “Great, it’s a date,” she smiled, “I mean- uh,” she stuttered. Nicole couldn’t help but chuckle at the blush growing on Waverly’s cheeks. “I know what you meant, should I pick you up?” She asked. “That would be great,” Waverly replied, “I actually live right above Shorty’s so, what do you say? Like 7?” Nicole smiled, “Sounds great! Why don’t you pick a movie? Let me know the time and I’ll get the tickets online.” “Perfect,” Waverly smiled at her, grabbing her purse from the ground, shoving her hand around looking for something. 

After rummaging for a minute, she finally pulled out a small notebook and ripped a sheet of paper out, motioning at Nicole to borrow a pen. Nicole slid a pen out of her uniform pocket and handed it to her. She scribbled something onto the paper and handed it back. “I’ll see you tomorrow…” Waverly said, turning towards the door, “Officer.” she added over her shoulder, perfect honey-brown hair cascading down her back. Nicole was left standing in the kitchen staring at the space Waverly had just occupied. Many people called her Officer, but never like that before, sultry and teasing. Nicole exhaled deeply, tucking a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. She watched the door as it closed, “Fuck...you’re a goner, Haught,” she whispered to herself with a smile. She looked down at the paper in her hand, unfolding its creases. In perfect handwriting, Waverly had written her name and number followed by a heart. A small fire rose in Nicole as she got her phone out to save the number.

Waverly pushed through the double doors of the station out onto the sidewalk, a spring in her step and a smile on her face. The thought of seeing Nicole tomorrow already made up for the fact that she was on her way to see Champ right now. ‘Champ’, she remembered, a twinge of guilt hitting her right in the gut. Whenever she was around Nicole, the rest of the world just faded into the background. Nicole looked at her in a way that nobody else ever had before, like she hung the stars. She didn’t feel the need to hide the “undesirable” parts of herself like she had to for the rest of Purgatory. Nicole could see past the walls she put up and that was both incredible and terrifying. 

A storm swirled in her stomach as she thought of Nicole and then of Champ. Sure, she loved him, but was she in love with him? No. She hadn’t been for years. She stayed because she was comfortable and the thought of staying in a loveless relationship seemed more comfortable than facing the world alone. Their relationship had been her longest; the most consistent thing in her life after Wynonna left. She didn’t think that in a small town like Purgatory someone else could come along and sweep her off her feet, especially a sexy lady police officer. Waverly had been craving change for longer than she was ready to admit, but she was scared. Was this the change she was looking for? She paused, leaning against the driver side door. 

She turned around and reached into the back seat and pulled out Nicole’s jacket. She shrugged it on, getting the slightest whiff of Nicole’s perfume, spiced vanilla. She inhaled deeply, trying to hold onto the scent as long as she could. Pulling herself up into her red Jeep, she started the engine. Her mind was swimming once more with thoughts of Champ and Nicole. She found herself at an impasse; stay in a relationship she knew had been over for quite some time or throw caution to the wind and spread her wings for something unfamiliar yet completely exhilarating. However different, each of those decisions scared her and she knew what she needed to do: drive. 

Waverly pulled away from the station and decided to take the scenic route to meet Champ, he could wait a little bit and she deserved some time to think. She came up to a red light and scrolled through her music until she landed on Fleetwood Mac, her mind flashed to Nicole as a smile formed at the edge of her lips. Plugging the AUX cord into her phone she turned the crank nearly all the way up as the intro to ‘Dreams’ floated through the afternoon air. She picked up her ray-bans and slipped them on her face as she turned onto the highway, hair blowing lightly in the wind as she sped down the long stretch of road. 

After a half hour, Waverly pulled into the driveway of the McCready Ranch to find Champ sitting on the fencepost. “Hey babe,” Champ said as he hopped into the jeep, leaning over and planting a stubbly, wet kiss on Waverly’s lips. “Hi Champ,” she said, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. “I got you these,” he said shoving a mostly wilted bouquet of red roses in her hand, “I know they’re your favorite.” Waverly raised an eyebrow as she glanced up to her rearview mirror where a sunflower air freshener hung. “Actu-“ she stopped herself, “Thanks Champ, these are really nice.” He scrunched his face up at the music coming from the speakers, “What is this crap?” he asked, reaching for Waverly’s phone to unplug it so he could plug his in. A loud and explicit rap song came blaring over the speakers startling the brunette and she quickly reached over to turn it down. Apart from Champ’s music, they drove in silence back to Shorty’s. 

When they arrived, Waverly put the car in park and began fidgeting with her phone. Champ reached over and gripped her thigh. “I’ll meet you inside” he said, giving it a squeeze as he flung the door open, hopped out and slammed it shut. Waverly sat in the driver’s seat; her arms falling limp as she set her phone in her lap and gently rested her head on the steering wheel. Her eyes fell to the red mark that Champ’s fingers left on her skin. His hands were rough and calloused, and he always gripped her just a little too hard, possessively, so as to let everyone know that she belonged to him. She sighed deeply as she tried to recall the soft touch of Nicole’s thumb across the bruise on her wrist. Nicole was gentle, kind and calm and although Waverly barely knew her, she already missed her presence. She craved the feeling of being safe and treasured. Champ was always so aggressive with her and she longed for a more tender touch.

Lost in her daydream, Waverly startled when her phone buzzed, revealing a text message from an unknown number. She swiped her thumb across the screen pulling up the message: Hey, it’s Nicole. Just wanted to thank you again for the food and coffee, it was nice seeing you. I’m looking forward to tomorrow! Waverly smiled and immediately began typing a response. Nicole sat with the phone open on her desk, glued to her chair, hoping her text message hadn’t come across as overly excited. She squirmed in her seat but stopped suddenly when she saw the three dots pop up. She held her breath waiting for Waverly’s response. There’s really no need to thank me, I just want to make sure that you’re fed and caffeinated ;) Nicole grinned recognizing the words she said to Waverly earlier. Another text message appeared, Lunch was really nice today, I can’t wait for tomorrow. I hope the day goes fast! Satisfied that she had not spooked Waverly in her eagerness to meet again, Nicole wrote a quick reply before switching her focus back to the files covering her desk.

Several hours later Waverly sat in a booth across from the pool table where Champ was lining up a shot. He had promised to spend the night with her, but as usual she ended up sitting alone while he ignored her for his friends. She grabbed her purse, got up and walked to the bar, pulling out a stool. She once again found herself thinking of Nicole; of her uniform and how good she looked with her hair up in a French braid… how despite wearing a tie she didn’t button the top button of her blue uniform. She smiled at the idea of Nicole defiantly leaving her shirts unbuttoned.

Shorty walked out of the kitchen and saw Waverly sitting at the bar. He brought a hand up to wave at her, but she didn’t seem to notice, looking lost in thought, a slight but still visible smirk on her face. He wandered over to her and waved a hand in front of her, pulling her out of her thoughts, “Earth to Waverly,” he said, tapping his temple. “What’s going on in there?” “Nothing!” Waverly said a little too quickly, blushing. Shorty cocked an eyebrow and chuckled to himself. He looked over at Champ leaning against the pool table and brought himself a little closer to her. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, “Anything to do with a certain deputy?” Waverly’s cheeks flushed again. “What? No!” She laughed nervously, refusing to make eye contact with him. “Alright alright,” he said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. He poured Waverly a glass of wine and smiled to himself. He had indeed noticed the attraction between the two women, but he also knew Waverly well enough to know when she wanted to keep something to herself, so he didn’t push it. He slid the glass across the counter in front of her and she finally looked up at him with a weak smile. “I’ll be here if you find yourself wanting to talk,” he said. She nodded at him, taking a sip of her wine. 

Waverly reached into her purse and pulled out a book. She opened it and pulled out her bookmark while swishing the wine around in her glass. It was another hour before Champ even acknowledged her. She had been fed up with being ignored but more importantly she had finished her book and she figured he wouldn’t notice if she slipped upstairs to her apartment. She snuck off her stool and had barely made it to the stairs before she felt a hard smack on her ass. Her eyes went wide as she spun around. ‘Where ya goin’, babe?” Champ asked, eyes glassy. He pointed to Pete and Kyle, “Come play some pool with us.” “No thanks,” Waverly said shortly. “I thought we were supposed to hang out tonight,” he whined, reaching for Waverly’s hips. She pushed his hands away. “No Champ, you were supposed to apologize to me for being a dick last night… and we were supposed to go on a date, yet here we are, neither of those things having happened, so… I’m going to bed.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re no fun,” he grumbled at her as she continued up the stairs. “Yeah, well neither are you,” she retorted without so much as a look as she reached the top of the stairs and disappeared down the hall.

Waverly lit a few candles around her apartment, picked a new book off of the shelf and curled up in a blanket on the couch, still wrapped in Nicole’s denim jacket. She hadn’t wanted to take it off. She read for a few hours before she heard a knock at the door. She let out a frustrated sigh, figuring it was Champ as she got up to unlock the door. It wasn’t Champ. Nicole was standing in her doorway looking sexy as hell in her uniform, except her shirt was unbuttoned revealing a black tank top underneath and her hair was wavy and down. “Nicole?” She asked, “What are you doing here?” Nicole’s eyes were dark, and Waverly felt a warmth start somewhere in her lower stomach and flutter throughout her insides. “I can’t stop thinking about you,” Nicole whispered. Waverly inhaled sharply, the words clouding her brain, making her heart pound in her chest. Nicole walked slowly towards her until they were inches apart. “I’ve been thinking about you too…” Waverly mumbled, completely flustered at their proximity. “I have something for you,” Nicole said seductively. Waverly felt her knees give out a little, “Oh, uh… what’s that?” she asked, about ready to keel over when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She glanced down as Nicole pulled her in close, their bodies flush against one another. 

Nicole slipped her hand into Waverly’s hair and crashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Waverly stood there shocked for a split second before she stood up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck, hands immediately drawn to soft hair. She pulled Nicole closer, grazing her bottom lip with her tongue before giving it a soft bite. Nicole pulled away and began trailing kisses down Waverly’s neck, stopping to place a lingering kiss just below her ear. The only thing Waverly could say was the redhead’s name, “Nicole,” she groaned as she pulled her closer by the front of her uniform. BANG. Waverly’s head shot up from the arm of the couch as she looked around for the source of the noise. Blinking to clear the sleep from her eyes she saw Champ standing in the doorway, hand against the open door. “Who the fuck is Nicole?” he hollered, drunkenly. Waverly put her head in her hands and groaned. ‘It was a dream’ she thought, disappointed. She lifted her head up and looked at Champ who was still slouched in the doorway. “She’s just the cop you met yesterday,” Waverly answered his question. “The ginger?” Champ asked. “Why were you saying her name in your sleep?” He challenged. “I don’t know, I must have been dreaming. I don’t remember what was happening,” she lied; kicking herself for not locking her door.

She absolutely remembered and she absolutely needed to take a cold shower, besides Champ had no right to question what she was doing in her own dreams. Champ deemed this answer satisfactory as he closed the door behind him, kicked off his shoes, walked over to the bed, and plopped down. “I’m gonna take a shower,” Waverly said, getting up and walking over to the bathroom as Champ waved a hand at her in acknowledgment. After her shower she sat on the side of the tub, massaging leave-in conditioner into her long locks. She wondered what she was going to do with Champ and Nicole. Her mind still tied in knots. She walked around the apartment slowly blowing out all the candles before she worked up the urge to go get in bed with Champ who was already snoring loudly. She tried to slip into bed as quietly as she could. Still asleep Champ draped a heavy arm over her. After a few minutes Waverly was unable to put up with his hot breath on her neck and his loud snoring in her ear, she moved his arm off her and nudged him in the ribs so that he would roll over and leave her alone. Eventually Waverly drifted off to sleep hoping she might pick up where she left off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one! Waverly and Nicole go on a *not* date!

Chapter Three

Nicole was fast asleep as sunlight poured through the window; she cradled a pillow while one of her feet stuck out from underneath the comforter. Deciding it was time for breakfast, Calamity Jane hopped up onto the bed and meowed. Nothing. The plump orange cat meowed once more, and without the desired response she leapt onto Nicole’s back. ‘MRROOWW!’ she screamed as she turned in a circle and sat down licking her paw. Nicole stirred beneath the blankets, “Not now, Calamity,” she said groggily, rolling over and displacing the cat. CJ crawled onto Nicole’s stomach, kneading her paws into the blanket. Nicole blinked one eye open at the cat and gave in. “Fine,” she huffed, throwing the blankets off as Calamity jumped to the floor with a thud. Nicole was looking forward to having the day off. She had a good amount of time to prepare for her not date with Waverly. The first step… was coffee. She threw on her joggers and slippers and padded down the stairs to the kitchen. She reached into the cupboard and pulled out a PSD mug and turned the coffee pot on. Once the machine had sputtered its last drop, Nicole poured herself a steaming cup and sat down at the kitchen table.

She spent most of the morning doing laundry and cleaning. She eyed a stack of moving boxes sitting in front of her old surfboard which rested up against an empty bookshelf. She’d been here for several months and she still hadn’t found the time to unpack her records. “Today’s the day,” she declared looking at CJ who was purring and crunching on her kibble. Nicole tied her hair up into a loose ponytail and sat down on the ground. Pulling the heaviest box over to her, she opened it up and began placing stacks of records into piles on the floor. She sorted them alphabetically before placing them into their new home on the bookshelf. She unpacked her record player and speakers and carefully wired them up. Thumbing through the records, she came across No Doubt’s ‘Tragic Kingdom’, one of her favorites. Nicole dropped the needle and got to work.

There were a few more projects to get done around the house. Nicole wandered to the hallway closet and pulled out two black guitar cases and her toolbox. She’d been meaning to hang her guitars up on the wall but had never gotten around to it. Opening the toolbox, she rummaged through it until she found her good screwdriver. She squatted down in front of the cases opening the largest one and stared down at the acoustic guitar, she was immediately flooded with childhood memories.

Feeling different is the earliest thing Nicole remembered about herself. She was never interested in boys or parties like her friends were. She liked sports and music… and Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman. Nicole had nearly every sports patch on her letterman jacket which she received early as a freshman. She was so good; she went straight to Varsity basketball. She was popular, but she swore to herself that she’d never let it get to her head, and it didn’t. She did well in school, getting good grades and rarely getting into trouble. Nicole was the perfect child in almost every sense of the word. That was until she brought a girl home to meet her parents.

It wasn’t the worst night she’d ever had but she wouldn’t mark it down as a success either. Shae was kind and polite and she really liked Nicole. Nicole’s parents on the other hand were harder to win over. They tolerated her sexuality as long as they didn’t have to hear about it. It was never discussed, and Shae was just her “little friend.” Nicole didn’t understand why her parents got quiet every time she entered the room until one day her mom exploded. “You can’t be a lesbian!” She cried, while Nicole stared at her, humiliated. “We have plans for you, Nicole. What about babies?” She cringed at her wailing mother. 

“Mom. I never said I didn’t want kids… and what plans do you have for me?” She hollered, temper rising. “You’re supposed to take over the company from your father, Nicky.” Nicole groaned. “When did I ever say I wanted to do that? I don’t want to be stuck behind a screen for the rest of my life.” She considered keeping the next part to herself but figured since she’s already getting yelled at, she might as well drop the bomb. “I... I want to be a cop.” She said quietly. Her mother turned to her with trembling hands, more tears flowed from her eyes. “First you bring home that- that girl to us like it was nothing, and now you want to go out and get stabbed and shot at?? And for what? All those drug addicts and murderers? Nicole, no. I forbid it!” Her mom shouted amongst sobs.

“You what?” Nicole said, stunned. “I forbid you to see that girl and I forbid you to become a police officer! You’re gonna go to school and get your business degree then take over for your father. End of discussion.” “It’s not a discussion if you won’t let me speak, mother!” Nicole growled. “I’m not breaking up with Shae. She loves me and I love her.” Her mother laughed, icily. “You’re just confused, honey.” She said, wiping the tears from her eyes, mood changing almost instantly. “You’ll find a nice boy and settle down with him. Now go to your room before your father gets home, I don’t want to upset him.” Later that evening she heard her parents shouting through the walls. Cupboards and doors slammed. She heard her mother crying again and the sound of the front door banging shut. She jumped off her bed and ran to the window in time to see her father stomping to the car and driving off into the night only to return later drunk and somehow even more ornery.

Nicole spent the next few weeks hiding in her room agonizing over the ordeal. She contemplated asking her grandparents if she could live with them until she finished high school. She drew up a plan on how to pay them back rent once she left for college and got a job. She showed up on their doorstep one afternoon, list clutched in her fist. After 10 minutes or so of her grandparents laughing at her plan to pay them back, they told her that their house was always open to her, rent free. She felt like a weight had been lifted. Nicole adored her grandparents, Samuel and Helen. Nicole spent the next week trying to decide how to tell her parents that she was going to be moving out. Many nights were spent sleepless, staring out the window and picturing her mother’s face, full of hurt.

Later that week Nicole was lying in bed and she heard her parents fighting for the 50th time that week. She’d decided she’d had enough, and they didn’t deserve the emotional turmoil she was putting herself through. She slid off her bed and packed up everything she could fit in two suitcases, a duffel and her school bag. She picked up her guitar case and crept down the hallway. She stopped in front of her parents closed bedroom door. “I’m sorry,” she whispered before she snuck down the stairs trying her best to be quiet. She wrote a short note saying that she loved them, but it would be better for everyone if she left and she taped it to the fridge for her mother to find in the morning. 

She showed up on the doorstep of her grandparents’ house in the middle of the night.  
Grandpa Sam opened the door, eyes squinting from the late hour. He wiped the sleep from his eyes when he saw Nicole, who had only been able to contain herself up until the door opened. She fell into his arms, tears falling freely as he ran his hands through her hair, whispering “There there, child. It’s gonna be okay.” Nicole pulled back and looked up at him, “I just couldn’t do it anymore, Grandpa.” He gave her a soft smile as the lights turned on above them. Grandma Helen made her way over to Nicole. “We have your room ready for you, Nicky. Come inside.” Once she had composed herself, Helen shut the door and guided Nicole to her new room. They had completely redone the room. Traded a twin-size bed for a full, put in a desk and bookshelf which they filled with books. They had placed Nicole’s sports trophies on top of a new dresser. Nicole looked around, and fresh tears came to her eyes.

Nicole stayed with her grandparents up until the day she left for college. She rarely spoke to her parents after she moved out. Her father refused to speak to her, and her mother just did whatever he wanted. Sam and Helen invited Shae over to their house for dinner every Sunday, making sure Nicole felt like she had her own safe space. Sam taught Nicole everything he knew about fixing cars, tying ties and how to be her best self. Helen taught her patience, kindness and how to cook. They spent evenings watching crime shows while she studied. Nicole watched her grandparents still madly in love every day, even after over 50 years together. She wondered if that would be her and Shae someday.

Nicole snapped back to reality and sighed. She hated dredging up the past for herself. It had been years since she had spoken to her parents and she hated to admit that the smallest part of her did miss them. But she knew that everyone involved was too stubborn to admit that maybe mistakes had been made. Nicole believed that joining the police force was the greatest choice she had ever made but choosing to move out of her parents’ house hurt them more than anyone let on. She had gotten lost in her memories and found that squatting for so long was causing her legs to ache, so she plopped down in the hallway.

Even after all this time, through the fights and tears Nicole had kept the guitar her parents bought her. When she first began to play, she had a crappy acoustic guitar that would never stay in tune, but she didn’t care. She practiced day and night, her fingertips burning for weeks when she first started. She learned the guitar a lot faster than even she expected and soon she found herself upgraded to a new fancy and expensive acoustic, one of her two most prized possessions. Nicole remembered how excited her parents were to give it to her on Christmas morning. She barely put the guitar down for the next year.

After she had moved out of her parents’ house, Nicole struggled with how her mom and dad could be so supportive in some respects and so dismissive and callous in others. Her grandparents assured her that they were worried for her safety and were just having a hard time understanding why she would want to risk her life every day. She recalled her grandfather's wrinkled face and kind brown eyes, “It’s not for everyone, Nicky,” he told her, “But for what it's worth… Your grandmother and I have never been prouder of you, of everything you have accomplished and everything you’ve yet to accomplish. Your future is bright as the sun, don’t ever let anyone snuff it out, especially your parents.” Nicole smiled, her heart warming at the memory. She thought of her graduation, of how her grandparents, old and slow were yelling the loudest of anyone there. A single tear rolled down her cheek, she sniffed, and wiped it away.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed. Two rings before she heard a muffled voice, “Hello? Nicky?” Her grandfather answered. “Grandpa!” She said, happy to hear his voice. “I’ve missed you.” She said, quietly. “I was just thinking of you and thought I’d give you a call.” “Well hi there, sweetheart. How’re you doing?” He asked. “Still getting settled. The job is going well and I’m making friends.” She could hear the smile in her grandfather’s voice. “That’s great Nicky, Grandma and I are so happy for you! She’s telling me to ask you if you’ve met anyone special yet?” Nicole groaned and slid further down the wall until she was flat on her back and her legs were halfway up the wall. “Well, there is a girl. Her name is Waverly, but she’s dating this complete jackass. His name is Champ, Grandpa…Champ!” Nicole whined, “Well that’s a nickname, but still.” He laughed and Nicole heard him whispering to Helen who then laughed in the background.

“Ask her what this Waverly is like?” Nicole heard Helen ask. “What’s this Waverly like?” Her grandpa repeated. “You know, you can put the phone on speaker, right?” She asked. “Speaker? Hmm, let me see.” Nicole pictured her grandfather placing his old glasses on his nose and squinting through them trying to find the speaker button. A few button pressing sounds later, Nicole was being bombarded by both her grandparents with questions about Waverly. “Is she nice? What does she do? What’s she like? What’s her favorite food?” Nicole laughed, “Guys, I haven’t known her long enough for some of these questions, but yes she is probably the sweetest person I’ve ever met. She’s smart and kind. She loves to read and she’s absolutely beautiful.”

“Sounds like Nicky has a crush.” Helen said. Nicole laughed, “I can’t even argue with you, Grandma.” She said. “When do we get to meet her?” Her grandpa asked. Nicole chuckled. “How about you let me get to know her a little better before we bombard her with questions? Remember she’s with someone else, and I won’t interfere that.” “Oh honey, we know you wouldn’t!” Sam said. Changing the subject, he asked, “Got any room in that house of yours for your old grandparents?” Nicole lit up. “Yeah! I have a guest room you guys could stay in! Just tell me the dates.” Grandma Helen spoke up in the background, “Let us take a look sweetie.” “Alright guys, I should let you go, but call me with the details and I’ll make sure to take the time off.” She said. “You bet, honey. We love you.” “I love you too.” Nicole said as she ended the call and continued to lay in the middle of the hallway nursing her emotional hangover.

After a few more minutes of her mind wandering down not so pleasant memory lane, she found her guitar mounts in the closet and began marking up the walls where the screws were to go. Once she had everything screwed in place, she grabbed her 1986 custom Fender Stratocaster and hung it on the wall next to her acoustic. Nicole had spent her college years working her ass off to be able to afford it and had spent a good chunk of money upgrading it over the years. She stepped back, hands on her hips looking proud. Years of memories displayed on her wall. Her house was finally coming together. Maybe she could finally have people over, not that she really knew anyone besides Nedley and Waverly. She made a mental note to make more friends as the first few notes of ‘Just A Girl’ came over the speakers. 

She walked over to the record player and turned the volume up loud. She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning and singing to Calamity Jane. Nearly two hours later, she plopped down onto the couch, the record having stopped long ago. She wiped sweat off her forehead. In just a few hours she was going to see Waverly, neither of them at work, just the two of them hanging out and enjoying each other’s company. Saying she was excited would be an understatement. Nicole pushed herself up off the couch and headed to the bathroom for a shower, ‘couldn’t have too much time to get ready,’ she thought.

Waverly only had three more hours left of her shift, and only four more hours until she could see Nicole again. Her stomach had been fluttering all day in anticipation. She hoped she’d be able to look Nicole in the eye after the dream she had last night, from which she was still recovering. Waverly busied herself with side work, restocking bottles, putting away clean glasses, and rolling silverware. It was pretty slow at Shorty’s that evening and she had time to worry about what she was going to wear tonight. It was still warm enough that she could get away with shorts as long as she brought a sweater for the evening. She tried to mentally picture her closet as she pulled bottle after bottle from the boxes in front of her. 

A brunette clad head to toe in leather stood outside of Shorty’s leaning against the wall, occupied by the cell phone in her hand. A police cruiser slowed on the street next to her. “Could it be? Wynonna Earp?” Sheriff Nedley grunted from the window as he eyed a scowling Wynonna from head to toe, a look of disdain on his face. “Is there something I can help you with, Nedley?” Wynonna asked, “Besides finding you a Stairmaster?” Nedley rolled his eyes and adjusted his Stetson, “It’s Sheriff now, Earp. Are you back for good,” he asked, “or just here to cause more trouble?” Wynonna narrowed her eyes at him. “Just keep your hands clean, Wynonna. Waverly has made a name for herself here and she doesn’t need you screwing it up.” Wynonna turned on her heels raising her hand high in the air and slowly flipping him off as she pulled open the door to Shorty’s and disappeared inside.

“Whiskey,” she barked at the figure crouched over a cardboard box as she plopped down at the bar. Waverly rose from behind the bar, eyes wide. “Nonna?” she asked, unbelieving that her sister was sitting across the bar from her. “Waves?” Wynonna asked, as a squealing ball of brown hair ran around the bar and gripped her tightly. It had been too long since Wynonna had come home to see her little sister and she’d definitely grown up. “When did that happen?” she gestured from Waverly’s feet to her head. “You grew out your…” Wynonna looked her sister up and down, pausing at her chest, “Your hair!” She said with a chuckle. “Yeah,” Waverly said, “That all happened while you left me here alone, you ass.” Waverly gave her a hard punch to the boob before pulling her in for another hug. “I didn’t leave you alone. You had Gus. And Curtis. And Shorty.” Waverly sighed. “I’m happy to see you, Sis,” she squeaked out. “Me too, baby girl, Me too. Now… about that whiskey.” 

Waverly spent the next hour asking Wynonna a million questions and every once in a while, walking around the bar to hug her again, just to make sure she was really there. After she was satisfied that Wynonna was in fact sitting at her bar and sticking around for a bit, she settled and began to answer some of her sister’s questions. “So, are you still with that bag of dicks, Chump?” Waverly rolled eyes, “Champ. Yeah,” she sighed, annoyed at her own answer. Wynonna raised her eyebrows at her sister, “What’s going on with that?” She pushed. Waverly looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with Wynonna. “Waves…” Wynonna said slowly trying to draw her sister’s eyes up to her own. 

Biting her lip Waverly responded too quickly, “I-think-I-have-feelings-for-someone-else.” Wynonna stared at Waverly and raised an eyebrow. “Say what now?” Waverly repeated herself, slower this time, “I think I have feelings for someone else.” She let out a little breath. “Wow, it feels good to say that out loud.” “You think?? Well who is he?” Wynonna pressed. “I’m not ready to talk about it, too new,” Waverly looked anywhere but Wynonna. “Well as long as he’s better than that dish rag.” Waverly tried to stifle a laugh, “Definitely is. I’m just scared. Champ and I have been together since high school, and I just don’t know if I’m ready for this part of my life to be over yet.” She admitted. 

Wynonna shrugged her shoulders, “Waves you’re smart… I think you already know deep down what you want and don’t want, and I think you should just take the plunge but… after you…” she shook her glass clinking the ice cubes around, “Get me another drink.” Waverly rolled her eyes and poured another drink. She grinned as she checked her watch, only a few more minutes until her shift was over. “Hey Nonna, I’ve got plans with a friend tonight, but can we catch up tomorrow?” “Sure thing,” Wynonna nodded, “I gotta go see Gus and Curtis for a bit tonight anyway.” 

Once the other bartender showed up to relieve Waverly and after she had crushed Wynonna with her last hug, she practically sprinted up the stairs to her apartment. Wynonna watched her, cackling as she tripped on a step but recovered quickly yelling, “I’m okay!” before disappearing around the corner. Once she got into her apartment, she locked the door so there would be no room for interruptions. She needed to find the perfect outfit to make it look she didn’t try too hard find to the perfect outfit. She pulled open the doors to her closet, scanning every piece of clothing. Not wanting to be too dressed up, she figured that she would go with comfy casual and a hint of makeup. She laid out a few options before moving into the bathroom to clean up. After about a half hour she walked out of the bathroom with her hair looking extra wavy and just a hint of makeup. 

After surveying the clothes on her bed, she ended up deciding on high wasted jean-shorts that barely covered her thighs and a white flow-y t-shirt. She rummaged around in her closet until she found an old soft black knit cardigan and slipped it over her shoulders. She observed herself in the mirror. “Comfy casual.” She said happily. She peered through the window, figuring the sun would be up for another couple hours, so she grabbed her Ray Ban’s and slipped them on and then up into her hair, pushing it back out of her face. She moved to the front closet, slipped on her favorite perfectly worn in pair of Birks and found her movie theater blanket, she always thought it was too cold in the theaters. Waverly glanced at the clock realizing she still had another thirty minutes until Nicole was supposed to pick her up. She sat down on the couch and picked up her book from last night. 

Nicole was in the finishing stages of getting ready. Her hair was almost dry, and she decided to wear it down flowing freely over her shoulders. She pulled her black skinny jeans out of the dryer and shimmied into them, grabbing her shoes and putting them on. She chose a gray short sleeve button down and a green army jacket, rolled up to the elbows. As she grabbed her keys and phone, shoving it in her back pocket. On her way out the door she picked up her old worn black baseball hat and put it on. She was going to be early, but she didn’t care.

Nicole opened the front door of Shorty’s to find it surprisingly empty save for one woman sitting at the bar. The bartender smiled at her as she made her way to the counter. “What can I get ya?” She asked. “Water please. I’m just waiting on someone.” Wynonna spun in her stool to get a look at Nicole. “You new here?” she barked, squinting at Nicole. Nicole looked over at her, “Yeah, Nicole Haught, PSD,” she said holding her hand out. Wynonna tossed her hands in the air, “Great!” She quipped, “A narc!” Nicole sat there; hand still outstretched looking half startled half annoyed at this stranger in front of her. 

Wynonna rolled her eyes and shoved a hand into Nicole’s. “Wynonna Earp, neighborhood black sheep.” Nicole sat back and relaxed a little at the mention of her last name. “You must be Waverly’s sister,” she said. “No,” Wynonna replied with a smirk, “She’s mine.” Wynonna tossed back a shot. “Hot?” She smirked, “like Hot Pocket?” She said, laughing at her own joke. Nicole sighed, “H-A-U-G-H-T,” she spelled out. “Sorry, Haught Pocket,” Wynonna replied mockingly, over pronouncing her vowels. Nicole frowned and busied herself with her water glass. 

Wynonna eyed the redhead, “Hot date tonight?” she asked as she watched Nicole flatten the front of her button down and adjust her hat for the second time since sitting down. “No, j-” Wynonna cut her off motioning to the bartender, “Shot of whiskey on me for Officer Tater Haught here, she’s got a hot date tonight.” Nicole shook her head quickly, “Just friends,” she said to the bartender as she handed her a shot. Nicole looked at the glass in her hand feeling her nerves build inside her at seeing Waverly again. “Aw what the hell,” she said taking the shot and making a face as it went down, “Thanks,” she said. Wynonna was nodding her head as she watched Nicole chug the rest of her water glass. “We’re gonna get along just fine,” Wynonna said with a smirk. Nicole smiled at the sentiment but before she could respond she glanced over Wynonna’s shoulder and saw Waverly walking down the stairs, the summer sunlight framing her perfectly through the window behind her. She looked beautiful and Nicole had temporarily forgotten all basic motor functions.

Wynonna followed Nicole’s gaze and her eyes met Waverly’s as she got to the last step. “Ah, I see you two have met,” Waverly said rearranging the blanket under her arm. “Pshh, we’re old friends,” Wynonna said, “Who are you again?” she asked jokingly. Waverly rolled her eyes and looked over at Nicole who was still sitting there with her mouth slightly agape, a smile forming on the corner of her lips. Wynonna looked at Nicole then over at Waverly who was trying to hide a huge smile on her face and failing miserably. “Hey,” Nicole said sheepishly. Waverly’s eyes twinkled, “Hi,” she said, “You ready to go?” 

Nicole slid off her chair as Wynonna was still watching them, eyes narrowing the more nervous they acted around each other “Don’t keep her out too late sis… I expect her home by midnight,” Wynonna said sternly. Waverly linked her arm through Nicole’s and turned to face Wynonna, “Find your own friends,” she winked at her sister. Nicole was just happy to be in such close proximity to Waverly. She looked over at the brunette with puppy dog eyes as she led her out the front door. Wynonna took another shot of whiskey and turned back to the bar, a shit-eating grin plastered on her face, “They’re totally gonna bang,” she said to the bartender, shaking her head and laughing. 

They walked arm in arm towards the truck as Nicole walked around to the passenger side and opened the door for Waverly. The brunette giggled as she got into the passenger seat, “So chivalrous,” she teased. Nicole blushed, “Just like my grandfather taught me” she said, raising her eyebrows, “too much?” “No, it’s perfect,” Waverly smiled at her, “I can’t even imagine what you’d be like on a date, Haught.” The words came spilling out of her mouth before her brain could stop it. Her cheeks flushed and ears warmed as she watched Nicole shut the door with a cheeky grin and walk over to the driver’s side. Nicole started the car and a soft pop song played over the radio as they drove to the theater outside of Purgatory since it had comfier reclining seats and better food. 

They spent the car ride exchanging their lists of favorites, Waverly giggling at some of Nicole’s picks. “I didn’t peg you as the rom com type,” Waverly giggled. Nicole frowned at her, “Pretty Woman is so much more than a rom com. Also… Julia Roberts…” she fanned herself. Waverly cocked her head to the side and nodded, “Fair,” she agreed with a smile. Nicole switched hands on the steering wheel and rested her right hand on the side of the center console, tapping her fingers to the beat of the song. Waverly would be lying if she didn’t feel the sudden urge to grab Nicole’s hand and hold it tight. She fumbled with the sunglasses on her face and pretended to look out the window as she moved her hand to the edge of her seat, creeping closer to Nicole’s on the center console. Waverly’s fingertips finally reached the hard plastic of the cupholder, her hand inches away from Nicole’s. Oblivious to Waverly’s wandering fingertips, Nicole moved her hand to shift the truck into park, announcing that they had arrived at the movie theater. Waverly jerked her hand away, trying her best to be nonchalant. 

Nicole held her phone out to the attendant as he scanned it for the tickets. They waited in line for popcorn and drinks before finding their seats in the dark theater. Nicole had picked seats in the perfect middle of the room. As they sat down, she motioned to the screen, “Are you ready? I heard it’s supposed to be super scary.” Waverly scoffed, taking her sunglasses off her head and hanging them over the neck of her shirt, “I don’t scare easily,” she responded as she pulled her blanket over her lap. 

Nicole was watching the trailer playing on the screen as Waverly bit her lip wondering if she should offer some blanket to Nicole. She decided that she would, so she elbowed Nicole in the arm gently, “Blanket?” she asked, holding up one end. Nicole smiled, “Sure,” she said pulling some across the armrest. The blanket only covered one of her legs. Waverly chuckled, “Here,” she said as she raised the armrest between them, “Come closer.” Nicole slid over in her seat until the right side of her body was flush against Waverly. The lights went down in the theater and she motioned for Nicole to hold the bucket of popcorn while she reclined her seat. Nicole followed suit until they were comfortably leaned back underneath the blanket. 

Waverly cradled the popcorn bucket like a baby as the movie began. She pulled her knees up against her chest then rested them against Nicole’s thigh. Nicole enjoyed being this close to her, but she was having trouble concentrating as she kept getting wafts of Waverly’s perfume, and she smelled so good, like flowers. After the opening credits, Nicole managed to calm herself down slightly, finally able to pay attention to the movie. Every now and then, she could feel Waverly jump slightly at the scary parts. She had to stifle her laugh as she looked over at Waverly who was staring at the screen with wide eyes, absentmindedly picking up pieces of popcorn and slowly putting them in her mouth. Nicole chuckled just a little too loud and Waverly looked over at her with those wide eyes and a huge playful smile. Waverly reached over and pushed down on the bill of Nicole’s hat, covering her eyes. Nicole took her hat off and ran her hand through her hair but before she could put her hat back on Waverly had stolen it and put it backwards on her own head. 

She admired how cute Waverly looked in her hat and she’d begun to accept the fact that it was no longer her hat. There was a jump scare on the screen; half of the theater yelped. She felt Waverly squeeze in closer to her. They spent the rest of the movie cuddled up sharing popcorn, Nicole giggling every time Waverly flinched at the screen. The theater went black as the end credits rolled, playing a loud rock song Nicole sang along to. Nicole gathered their trash and Waverly rolled up her blanket as they wandered out of the theater. Nicole hovered over the trash can looking at Waverly, “I’m never gonna get my hat back, am I?” She asked. Waverly grinned and skipped over to her. She pulled her sunglasses from her collar and opened them up, placing them gently on Nicole’s face and slid them up into her hair, pushing it back. “Call it even?” She asked. Nicole smiled, “You look better in it than I do, anyway.” Waverly grinned as she skipped over to the door.

Waverly walked quickly to keep up with Nicole’s long strides and once she reached the redhead, she linked their arms again. “Now what?” She asked looking up at Nicole. “Whatever you want, Waves. The world is your oyster,” she said with a sweet smile. “My oyster, huh?” Waverly contemplated. “I think there’s a really cool record store around here, would you want to check that out?” She asked although she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Nicole’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! That sounds perfect!” She exclaimed. The brunette watched the excitement flash across Nicole’s face, and she felt the now familiar fluttering in her stomach. Waverly was already pulling up directions on her phone as Nicole led the car out of the parking lot.

Nicole pulled up in front of the record store and parked the car. The pair got out and Nicole held the door as they walked through the entrance. She loved record shops. She loved the smell of the old album covers, flipping through rows of records, wandering down the aisles. She was excited that this was something she got to share with Waverly, who by the looks of it was also entranced by the shop. She looked around at all the posters on the wall, at the rows and rows of records and finally at Nicole who was smiling at her adoringly. She blushed and walked towards the redhead, joining their arms once more, “Where do we start?” She asked. Nicole smiled sweetly, “It’s all sorted by genre. Then alphabetically.” She explained, pointing towards different sections of the store. “But if you’re looking for something specific, you can start wherever you like.” “Hmm,” Waverly mused as she wandered off down the aisle. Nicole turned around and started thumbing through the A’s. 

Nicole had a small stack of records under her arm as she walked up to Waverly who had a single record in her hands as she perused the bins. They moved so easily around each other searching through different piles, holding up records one thought the other might like. Waverly held up 3 different records for Nicole, to which she sheepishly responded to each, “Already have that.” After that, Waverly stopped providing suggestions and was just happy to watch Nicole sort through albums. 

Waverly pointed to Nicole’s growing stack of albums. “You need some help, Haught? You’re gonna buy the whole shop!” She teased. Nicole frowned at her. “Music is kind of the only thing I do outside of work,” she made a face, “I now realize that I don’t have a life,” she said, defeated. Waverly giggled at her. “You have me now, and if you want to buy records, then we’ll buy all the records!” The brunette came up to her and took half the stack she was holding, and they walked elbows brushing up to the register. 

Nicole set her stack down and the cashier started scanning them in. Waverly gripped her one record in her hands like she was trying to hide it. “What ya got there?” Nicole asked trying to peek at the album cover. Waverly blushed as she slowly slid out Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Rumors.’ A smile broke out across Nicole’s face. She swiped the album from Waverly’s grasp and added it to her pile. “Nicole, you don’t have to buy me that.” She whined. Nicole slid her credit card across the counter. “I want to.” She said as she put her card back in her wallet and picked up the paper bag full of records. 

Once they got outside, Nicole unlocked the truck and placed the albums in the backseat. “Maybe when you play it, you’ll think of me.” She said softly, closing the car door. Nicole saw a smile creep onto Waverly’s face, “I don’t need a record to think about you, Nicole,” she whispered. Nicole’s cheeks lit up bright red. “Besides,” she said grinning and readjusting the hat on her head, “I don’t even have a record player.” Waverly took off skipping towards an ice cream shop and Nicole stood there dumbfounded, shouting after Waverly, “Waves, why would you buy a record without a record player??” She never got the answer to her question. 

They walked into the ice cream shop aptly named ‘My Favorite Ice Cream Shop,’ and immediately noticed a piano tucked up against the wall with a sign that read, “If we like your song, you could win free ice cream!” Waverly looked around the shop making sure it was empty. She looked back at Nicole and nodded towards the sign. Nicole held her hands up, “Only thing I can play is guitar.” One of the cashiers pointed towards the piano and smiled at Waverly, “Go ahead,” he said. Waverly looked nervous but she approached the piano and sat down at the bench. She had played the piano since she was a child, but she had never played for anyone besides her family. She used music to escape the incessant fighting that she grew up around; the relentless bullying from her big sister Willa, and the nightmares that haunted most of her childhood.

She felt a comfort sitting in front of a piano again. She found middle C and pressed the key; holding the note with the pedal. When she had worked up the courage to start, she placed both hands over the keys, fingers instinctively knowing what to do. She knew what song she wanted to play, it was sad, but it was the one she knew best. She played the first few chords, nice and slow, like the recording she’d memorized, and then she settled into the comfort that sitting in front of the piano brought. She played through the intro deciding since the shop was empty, that she would also sing, then she’d really have a shot at the free ice cream.

“All we do is hide away” she sang slowly, “All we do is chase the day, all we do is lie and wait.” Waverly’s hands moved elegantly over the keys. Nicole found herself speechless, watching Waverly play the piano was like nothing she’d ever seen before. Her hands flew over the keys so quickly, with such precision. No matter how fast she played her slender fingers were so delicate, never missing a note. “All we do is feel the fade.” She could hear the emotion, the vulnerability in Waverly’s voice as she sang. It was in that exact moment that Nicole knew. She knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life beside Waverly Earp. 

“I’ve been upside down, I don’t wanna be the right way ‘round. Can’t find paradise on the ground.” Once Waverly finished the chorus, she continued the next verse. Fingers knowing where to move without even looking, she glanced over at Nicole and the shopkeeper who both looked back in awe. They nodded and motioned for her to keep going. Her eyes moved to the open door of the shop and saw a small group of people had gathered to watch; she shifted uncomfortably on the bench. She locked eyes with Nicole who flashed a dimpled smile. 

She brought her eyes back to the keys, “All we do is play it safe, all we do is live inside a cage.” Nicole watched as a few more people gathered around the entrance to the ice cream shop just to catch the end of her performance. “All I did was fail today. All I wanna be is whites in waves. All we do. All we do.” All eyes were on Waverly as she slowed her hands over the keys, foot on the pedal letting the last note ring out. She looked up and saw that the crowd had doubled in size. She flushed bright red and looked over at Nicole who looked like she had just experienced Christmas, Halloween and her birthday all at the same time. 

Nicole slowly brought her hands together, clapping. Immediately the rest of the crowd did too. The whole ice cream parlor was clapping and shouting for Waverly. She stood up slowly and gave everyone a gentle smile and wave as she walked over to Nicole, the crowd continued clapping and cheering. Nicole opened her arms and Waverly melted into her embrace. Their bodies fit perfectly together as Nicole wrapped her arms around her waist resting her chin on Waverly’s head. “Waves, that was the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” She felt Waverly pull her tighter, pressing her face into Nicole’s collarbone. Waverly inhaled the sweet smell of spiced vanilla. She pulled away from the hug taking Nicole’s baseball hat off, running a hand through her hair and taking a bow for her clapping audience before placing the hat back on her head. 

She spotted a little girl who was maybe 6, reach up and pull her mother’s sleeve “I want to play piano” she said staring at Waverly, eyes wide with wonder. Waverly beamed at the girl, the mother leaned over to her, “That was truly beautiful, dear,” she said. Waverly smiled, looking down at the ground, nervous again. “Thank you,” she said, “I really appreciate that.” She stepped back over to Nicole and slid an arm around her waist pulling her closer as Nicole wrapped an arm around her shoulder, she was feeling anxious and she knew that Nicole would steady her. They walked together up to the register to order their ice cream. The employees were grinning wide at the two of them. “That was probably the best song we’ve ever had here,” the male cashier said. Waverly looked at his name tag, “Thanks Tommy,” she said lightly. They quickly perused the menu. Nicole ordered a scoop of salted caramel and Waverly, a scoop of fruity sorbet. 

Tommy shouted over his shoulder to the other cashier, “Make it a double on the house for the beautiful couple.” Nicole twitched, “Oh, we’re n-” she stopped as Waverly gently squeezed her side, and she relaxed, tightening her grip around Waverly’s shoulder. “Thank you so much,” Waverly said, taking the ice cream. The crowd parted down the middle to allow the pair to make their way out of the shop. Feeling their eyes on her, Waverly stopped at the door turned around and gave one last smile and wave to the crowd before leading Nicole out onto the street.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” Waverly said amazed. Nicole gently put her index finger under Waverly’s chin forcing the brunette to look up at her, “That was incredible, and I am honored that you let me witness it,” she said sincerely. Waverly took Nicole’s cup of ice cream out of her hand, despite a grumble of protest, and set them both down on the hood of Nicole’s truck. She slid her arms around Nicole’s waist and hugged her tightly. Nicole rested her arms on Waverly’s shoulders and hugged her tight. She whispered into Nicole’s neck “I don’t think I could have done that with anyone else.” Nicole grinned from ear to ear. 

There was another forty-five minutes of driving left until they got back into the Ghost River Triangle and Waverly felt like she was on Cloud 9. She had opened up a side of herself to Nicole that not even Champ had seen. She shared something so personal and vulnerable that she felt empowered. She had finally hugged Nicole, something she had been dying to do since their first night sitting under the stars. ‘It was the perfect night’ she thought, staring down at her ice cream, smiling. 

Nicole had her truck radio tuned to the local rock station and she heard the opening riff of ‘Come As You Are’ and she wiggled in her seat, turning the dial up. Waverly grinned at her. Nicole sang perfectly to every word, Waverly joining her for the chorus. Nicole tried to air guitar during the solo while driving and ended up swerving a little. Waverly laughed as she corrected the car, “Sorry,” she said sheepishly, “I love Nirvana.” “Who doesn’t? Their explosion into the early 90’s grunge rock scene influenced so much of the music from the last 3 decades.” Waverly replied, taking over the task of air guitar solo, eliciting a full bellied laugh from Nicole who couldn’t believe the words that just came out of her mouth. Waverly stared back at her, a smile making its way onto her face. “What? I know things!” She giggled at the look on Nicole’s face.

The DJ’s voice faded in over the end of the song, “A little Nirvana there for you night owls, up next we’ve got some Audioslave, Smashing Pumpkins and Alice In Chains, stay tuned after the break.” They spent the rest of the drive home singing, talking and giggling. Waverly felt like she hadn’t smiled, really smiled like this in years. She sat in the passenger seat tapping her foot along with the song. She relaxed as the city flew past her. She watched the rainbows on the road signs reflected by the headlights of the truck. She was feeling something she couldn’t quite describe. She felt lighter; yet full at the same time. Peaceful. Content. She didn’t recognize what she was feeling, just that it was something new. Something Waverly Earp had not felt in a long time. Happiness. She stole a glance over at Nicole who was singing along to the radio and still wearing Waverly’s sunglasses in her hair. Waverly pictured them years from now doing the same thing and she felt the very last piece of tension leave her body. Waverly was falling for Nicole, like she’d never fallen for anyone before.

Nicole pulled the truck up to the Shorty’s parking lot and cut the engine. Waverly glanced up to the window of her apartment to see the light was off. She hoped that meant Champ was asleep so she wouldn’t have to deal with him before going to bed. Nicole pulled the keys out of the ignition and set them on the dashboard. They both sat in the truck, not wanting the night to be over. Finally, Nicole broke the silence, “I just want to say thank you for tonight. It takes a lot of courage to open up like that.” Waverly turned to Nicole and slid one leg over the other, getting comfortable. “I was so nervous; I was afraid I’d mess it up.” Nicole shook her head, “You were perfect.” She said. Waverly continued, “I’ve never played for anyone besides my family, and then I looked up and saw all those people, I didn’t think I could keep going.” 

A smile started to spread across Waverly’s face, “But then I saw you, and you gave me this look… and I just knew that it would be okay. H-how do you do that?” Waverly asked. Nicole’s eyes shone bright despite the darkness of the night. “Be proud of you?” She asked. “It’s not hard, Waves. You’re kind of amazing.” She said, gently placing a hand on Waverly’s knee, looking over at her. Waverly looked at Nicole’s hand for a second before slowly placing her hand over it and fiddling with one of her rings, “Kind of?” She smirked. Nicole smiled. They sat like this for a few minutes before Nicole withdrew her hand and reached into the backseat of the car, pulling out the Fleetwood Mac record and handing it to Waverly. She saw Waverly’s eyes crinkle at the corners as she hugged the record close to her chest. 

Nicole looked up at the window, Waverly’s eyes followed. “I should probably get going,” she said softly. “I’ll walk you in,” Nicole said. They got out of the truck and walked side-by-side to the front door of Shorty’s as Waverly got her keys out. She unlocked the door then quickly turned to Nicole and pulled her in tight. She stumbled a little but wrapped her arms around the brunette, hugging her back. “Goodnight Waves,” she said. “Goodnight Nicole,” Waverly replied as she stood up on her tiptoes to place a soft, quick kiss on the scar along Nicole’s cheek before she turned and disappeared within the bar. Nicole let out a long breath and leaned up against the front door. She touched her cheek where Waverly had kissed her. She walked back to her truck in a daze and headed home for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to get up, the Holidays were pretty rough this year and took up a lot of time and energy. Here is the latest chapter, hope you guys like it. Thanks for sticking around <3

Nearly a month had passed since Waverly and Nicole’s not movie date and Nicole had been crazy busy at the station pulling doubles to train in a new officer. Waverly brought her coffee almost every day she was stuck at her desk going over procedures and paperwork. They savored their time together. Lunch hours were spent tucked inside the PSD break room or sitting in Nicole’s cruiser. Nicole had found that Waverly had a certain quality that drew out memories and stories that she had forgotten. For once in her life, she felt it easy to open up and she soon found herself recounting childhood stories of her parents and grandparents, some of which she’d never shared with anyone before. One afternoon while eating lunch in the cruiser Waverly even convinced her to let her turn the lights and sirens on to which she squealed excitedly. They had found themselves spending every free moment together and Waverly was grateful for Nicole. She had never looked forward to being in someone’s presence, even if they were just sitting in silence. Nicole never burdened her with expectations. She was patient, and gentle, everything that Champ wasn’t. There was no hiding around Nicole and no need to. 

Nicole spent her free evenings at Shorty’s eating dinner at the bar while Waverly tended bar. By the third night, Waverly started having food ready and waiting when she walked through the doors. They made a game of it. Every night she came in, Waverly had something different waiting off the menu; a small ritual that she had come to love. Wynonna would usually join them for drinks before running off to the jukebox to force ‘Enter Sandman’ to play 4 times in a row. Nicole enjoyed hanging out with the Earp sisters. She felt like the pieces of her life that had been missing had come together in the form of two sassy siters and a grumpy boss in the small town of Purgatory. She dared to think it was beginning to feel like home. Even on the fourth run through of Enter Sandman, Nicole played air guitar while Wynonna played air drums and Waverly threw dishrags at them. “You’re scaring off the customers,” she whined. Nicole and Wynonna doubled over in hysterics as they caught sight of apprehension on the face of an older woman observing the menu at the front of the bar. Nicole knew that all she had to do to calm the brunette was flash her signature dimples. “Fine,” Waverly caved, “But can you at least pick something less… aggressive?” Wynonna rolled her eyes and looked at Nicole. “Back me up Haught,” Wynonna elbowed her in the ribs. Nicole just looked back and shrugged. Wynonna flicked her in the arm resulting in a glare from the redhead as she rubbed at her arm. “Fine,” Wynonna gave in. 

“Ooh…” she said quickly, “Let’s do karaoke!” Nicole’s eyebrows furrowed together as she considered the offer. She looked up at Waverly, raising her eyebrows. “That could be fun actually.” Waverly nodded, “I’m in.” “Can we wait until next weekend though? I finally have a three-day weekend,” Nicole said, sighing. “Let’s make a thing of it,” Wynonna said. “Invite the new guy… Dolls?” Nicole nodded. “Waves, invite Chrissy? And I’ll see if I can rustle up a date.” Waverly smirked. “Somehow I don’t think you’ll have a problem with that,” she quipped from across the bar. Wynonna threw the dishrag back at her. Nicole interjected, “We can meet at my place before and take a rideshare or something, there’s a cool two-story bar in the city that has a live DJ slash dance floor thing on the first floor and karaoke and pool on the second.” Wynonna slammed her hands down on the bar in excitement. “Friday then!” 

By midweek Nicole was completely exhausted. She had pulled her third double in 4 days training in the new officer, Xavier Dolls. She saw a lot of potential in him, he was a quick learner. An eager and smart officer who would make a great addition to the team, but she was ready for training to be over. The only thing that kept her going was the thought of her weekend plans. “Hey Dolls,” she said, he looked up at her. “Friday night, a bunch of us are going for drinks and karaoke in the city if you’re interested.” “I don’t drink,” He responded, “But yeah, that sounds fun,” He replied with a smile. “Good,” She said. “We’re meeting at my place around 7, I’ll text you the address.” Dolls was nice enough, quiet and stern but she figured he should get to know the rest of the city as well as she was.

Nicole was encouraged that Nedley had trusted her with more responsibility around the station, but she was also getting a little run down. She pulled out her phone and sent her address to Dolls. She swiped again and pulled up Waverly’s chat. Needing this weekend so bad, work has me feeling a little overwhelmed and I’m completely exhausted. She sent the text off, not expecting to immediately receive a reply. I have something extra special for you when you get to Shorty’s later, but you have to wait. Want me to bring you some tea in the meantime? Waverly replied. Nicole quickly swiped her fingers across the screen; I’m looking forward to whatever it is. Tea sounds so good right now... and maybe a hug too? The chat bubble popped up once again and Waverly replied: That can definitely be arranged, I’ll be there soon! Nicole smiled at her phone as she set it down on her desk, pulling up some files to be sorted.

Twenty minutes later, Waverly pushed through the front doors of the station and Lonnie stood up at his desk with a goofy grin waving at her. “Lonnie!” Nicole shouted, “Down boy.” He immediately sat down, embarrassed. Nicole got up to meet her, accepting her cup of tea. “Lemon scones, no poppyseeds” Waverly said as she handed Nicole a small paper bag and a paper cup. “Mmm, my favorites,” Nicole whispered to the bag of treats as she picked one out of the bag and took a bite. She sat down in her chair while Waverly sat on the desk, legs crossed, trying her best not to mess up any paperwork. They chatted for a while before Dolls wandered back into the bullpen and both women looked up at him as if he had just interrupted Christmas dinner.

He walked over to Nicole’s desk; hand outstretched. “You must be Waverly. Xavier Dolls.” He greeted her. “Nicole talks about you all the time.” Nicole’s face flushed. Waverly shook his hand, “Good things only, I hope,” She winked at Nicole. Dolls snorted, “I don’t think she could even find a bad thing to say about you.” Nicole stood up, “Okay, Dolls. Back to work, eh? These need to be filed.” She said as she shoved a large stack of folders at him while her back was turned to Waverly. “Sorry about that,” Nicole whispered, “You’re just my best friend… well my only friend, really, besides Wynonna I guess.” She shuffled some papers around on her desk, so she had something to do with her hands. Waverly gently placed her hand on top of Nicole’s to stop the fidgeting. “You’re my best friend too,” she said, even though she desperately wanted to be more. 

Waverly had acknowledged her feelings for Nicole, she had acknowledged the butterflies that raged every time Nicole smiled at her, the little flutter of her heart every time she saw those dimples, and the warmness that emanated just from being close to her but she also knew that she could never cheat on Champ. Her brain was saying one thing while her heart screamed another. She felt this constant pull between comfort and desire, and it was getting harder to live with in both every peaceful yet exciting minute she spent with Nicole and in each fed up, pointless minute she spent wondering if Champ would suddenly just change his entire personality. She easily figured that wouldn’t be the case, but Waverly did pride herself on giving everyone proper chances. She had spent most of her life content with the idea of settling into a mediocre life with Champ solely because she was unaware that there was another option. Now that she knew, she was scared but intrigued by how much she wanted to explore this side of herself.

Waverly had spent the majority of her life living for other people, her parents, her sisters, Gus and Curtis, the entire town of Purgatory. The pull to be selfish and claim Nicole as her own was staggering. Growing up with the expectation of perfection was a lot of pressure for a kid and she was finally realizing that it was no longer her responsibility fulfill those expectations. “Waves?” Nicole asked, concerned as she watched her staring off into the distance. Waverly reigned her thoughts in, Nicole’s face coming back into focus. She rubbed Nicole’s hand. “Sorry, I totally spaced for a second.” Nicole smiled at her, “I gotta get back to work here soon, but can I walk you out?” Waverly hopped off the desk and turned around to grab her cup of tea. Nicole giggled and whispered, “Uh, Waves, you have a post-it stuck to your butt.” She could hear the squeal of embarrassment but grabbed the post it before anyone else could notice. “Got it,” she said. Waverly turned, “thank you” she said, cheeks red, and slipped her arm through Nicole’s leading them to the station doors.

“Thank you so much for this,” Nicole muttered, “I just needed to see you, I guess.” Waverly felt the butterflies begin in her stomach. “You know I’m always here if you need me.” She whispered, perking up. “Will I see you for dinner tonight? Don’t forget I have a gift for you!” “Absolutely!” Nicole replied. Waverly opened her arms for Nicole and the redhead instantly leaned into her. Waverly stepped up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck. She had to lean down a little to be fully embraced but she wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and laced her fingers together. 

Nicole could smell Waverly’s shampoo and it made her head swim. She closed her eyes and squeezed a little tighter. She thought about how easy it would be to just pick her up and lean her against the building and finally kiss her. Goosebumps ran down her neck and she shivered. Waverly lessened her grip a little as Nicole pulled away from the hug, worried that she could somehow read her thoughts. She gave Waverly a smile as she reached for the door. “I’ll see you tonight, Waves.” Waverly grinned back at her as she climbed into her Jeep.

Later that evening, Nicole pulled up to Shorty’s and stepped out of her truck, placing her Stetson on the dash. She made her way into the bar and took a seat next to Wynonna at the counter. Waverly pushed through the kitchen door and delivered Nicole a pesto chicken pasta dish with a glass of wine and a plate of Nachos and a coke for Wynonna. “Come to mama,” Wynonna purred as she shoved a huge chip in her mouth. Nicole stared at her. “What?” She asked, mouth full, “I’m hungry!” “Clearly,” Nicole replied, only slightly repulsed. Waverly watched the pair of them interact. She loved watching the two of them interact, to see how well they got along, they bickered like best friends and she thought quite honestly, they’d be good for each other. Wynonna needed someone stable and it seemed Nicole needed someone to “keep her young,” as her Uncle Curtis was always saying. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when Champ’s face appeared in her line of sight. She reluctantly tore her eyes away from Nicole. 

Champ looked over his shoulder at Nicole. “I don’t like her,” he spat. Waverly crossed her arms defensively. “And why is that?” She asked. “I don’t trust her,” he grumbled. He shrugged his shoulders and reached for the tap to refill his beer. Once the mug was full, he set it down on the bar and slid his rough hands around Waverly’s waist, attempting to pull her close. He smelled like sweat and hair gel. Waverly flinched as he squeezed her hips and slid his hands just underneath the hem of her shirt. His touch felt foreign and unwelcome. She pushed his hands away and turned around to face him. “Champ, stop it.” She said, sternly. “What? I can’t touch my girl now? C’mon babe!” He asked. “I’m at work.” She replied. “Since when has that stopped us before?” He asked a little too loudly. Nicole’s head shot up at the sound of Champ’s raised voice. Wynonna watched Nicole eye him down like a hawk would an unsuspecting mouse.

Noticing that they were starting to draw a crowd Waverly grew increasingly uncomfortable. “Later,” she hissed at him. He dropped his hands from her and reached for his beer. He turned on his heels, glaring at Nicole as he walked past. “Fuck off, Chump!” Wynonna hollered as he walked away, raising a middle finger to her. “Nonna, stop.” Waverly said quietly. Nicole’s eyes were fixed on Waverly, concern apparent on her face. Her body was tense and raised out of the chair, ready to come to Waverly’s defense in a split second. Waverly gave a quick reassuring smile to her as she walked back towards the kitchen. “Stand down, Haught,” Wynonna teased before Nicole smacked her on the arm. Although Wynonna would never admit it, she was glad that her baby sister had Nicole as her protector.

“I know you’re working the whole lovesick puppy dog angle, but you need to get Champ outta here,” Wynonna said, half serious, half joking. Nicole was taking a sip of her drink and snorted the liquid right back into the cup, spraying coke everywhere. “I’m not- puppy- what?” She sputtered, wiping her mouth. “I’m not working any angle,” she recovered quickly “Waverly is my friend and I don’t want Champ to treat her like he does. She deserves better.” “Relax Haught to trot, I’m just fucking with you.” Wynonna said laughing. Nicole groaned and dramatically laid her forehead against the bar counter. “Is it that obvious?” She asked. Wynonna cackled, resting a hand on Nicole’s shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze. “Only to… people with eyeballs,” she quipped. “Why don’t you just tell her how you feel?” Wynonna asked. Nicole groaned. “It’s not that easy, Wynonna, she’s my best friend here and she’s with Champ. Plus, has she even been with a girl before?” Nicole whined.

“First of all, you wanna get in my baby sister’s pants, that does not make her your best friend. That makes me your best friend… and your wing woman. Second, Champ is a dumpster fire and he treats her like shit. That last part… I have no idea, but I don’t think that’s something that Waverly sees, Nicole. Waverly loves people for who they are. Give her a little credit.” Nicole just barely lifted her head off the bar to look up at Wynonna, puppy dog eyes shining gloriously, lips pouted out. “Oh my God,” Wynonna cringed, “You are so pathetic.” Nicole punched her in the arm and put her head back on the bar, “I know,” she moaned. “Alright, Haught, if you’re serious about my sister then I say we make a plan.” “What kind of plan?” Nicole whispered, curiosity getting the best of her. “Operation Dumpster Fire?” Wynonna asked. 

Waverly walked out of the kitchen. “What’s wrong?” She asked as she spotted Nicole with her head down on the bar. Nicole’s head shot up, “Nothing,” she said quickly as she stared at Wynonna, silently begging for backup. “I—I,” she stumbled over her words. “She’s got an ache?” Wynonna offered, looking back at Nicole. “A headache?” Waverly asked. “Yeah, something like that,” Wynonna said with a smirk. Waverly furrowed her brow in confusion and glanced between her sister and Nicole. Wynonna was giggling into her whiskey glass and Nicole gave her an adorably confused smile. Wynonna leaned over to Nicole and whispered, “Just know if you break her heart, I’ll break your neck.” Nicole turned slowly to face Wynonna; eyes wide. Wynonna clicked her tongue and made finger guns. 

Nicole and Wynonna spent the evening sitting at the bar singing to classic rock songs that played over the old jukebox while Waverly fluttered around the bar delivering food and drinks. Wynonna offering many suggestions as a phase one for ‘Operation Dumpster Fire’ but Nicole shot them all down. “I’m not getting a horse drawn carriage, Wynonna,” she said with a sigh, “That’s phase… like 5,” she joked. Wynonna shrugged and flagged Waverly down for another drink. She made her way over to them, “Last call,” she said to Wynonna as she handed her a whiskey. “And this,” she looked at Nicole and reached into her apron pocket, “Is for you.” She slid a CD case across the bar, smiling shyly as she turned to start clearing the bar top. 

Nicole pulled the CD closer and examined the cover. In Waverly’s perfect handwriting it said “For Nicole.” She opened the CD case and saw that Waverly had written out every song title and artist and hand drawn little butterflies and stars all over the sheet of paper she stuck in with the disc. Nicole tried hard to hide the goofy grin that was spreading across her face as she held the disc in her hands. She was antsy to listen to it. Wynonna rested her chin on Nicole’s shoulder as she read the track listing at an angle before returning to her seat. She looked over and smiled at Nicole, “Hey best friend, I think you just entered phase one,” she said sweetly as she squeezed Nicole’s elbow. Nicole quirked an eyebrow at Wynonna. The eldest Earp gave her a grin, “Don’t make me take it back, Haught.” Nicole shook her head, a silent promise that she never would.

Later, Nicole and the Earp sisters were saying their goodbyes. Wynonna knuckle bumped Nicole and she waved goodbye at Waverly, walking out of the bar. Once they were alone, Nicole tapped the mix CD against her palm as she looked over to the shorter girl. “Thank you for this,” she said. Waverly smiled sweetly, “You’re welcome. It’s for when you’re having a rough time and I can’t be there. I just wanted you to have something, so you know that I’m thinking of you.” She looked down at the floor, suddenly finding a very interesting spot to stare at. Nicole studied her face; her tan skin, how her eyes turned into adorable little half-moons when she laughed, the way her lips curled into a smile, the way her eyebrows crinkled when she was nervous. 

Nicole wanted so badly to lean down and kiss her, but she resisted, again. Instead, she reached her hand out and rubbed her thumb softly against Waverly’s cheek before she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Her heart thumped in her chest as Waverly closed her eyes and nuzzled into the gesture. Nicole slid her hand from her cheek to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a hug. The shorter girl melted into her arms. “I can’t wait to listen to this, Waves.” Nicole said as she pressed a feather light kiss to Waverly’s temple. After a beat she lessened her grip. “It’s getting late,” she said, “I should get going.” Waverly nodded and disentangled herself from Nicole. “I’ll see you tomorrow,” she said softly. Nicole began to make her way towards the front doors, stopping once she reached them. “Come lock these behind me,” she said. Waverly met her at the doors and watched her retreat into the darkness. She locked the doors and rested her back up against them. She smiled all the way up to her apartment.

Nicole had finally finished the longest two weeks of her life since moving to Purgatory and thankfully Calamity Jane had let her sleep until 1pm this afternoon. She woke up feeling rested and ready for the night of debauchery that she fully expected Wynonna to instigate. She reached over and checked her phone to see that she had a few unread messages. The first few were from Waverly. I’m excited for tonight, can’t wait to see you! Followed by a cute photo of The Fleetwood Mac album Nicole bought her next to a vase of fresh flowers. The next messages were from Wynonna. Hey Haughtcakes, hope you’re ready for tonight! Followed by a GIF of a drunk and dancing Ron Swanson.

Nicole pulled the covers up to her neck and turned the front facing camera on. The afternoon sun was flooding in through her window lighting her perfectly as she put on an overly exaggerated concerned face and snapped a selfie to send to Waverly with the caption: Should I be scared for the trouble your sister is going to get us in tonight? Nicole responded to Wynonna with a GIF of Kermit the Frog, shaking his head nervously. She set her phone down on the bed, but almost as soon as she did, it dinged, Waverly had sent her a selfie back, eyebrows crinkled, mouth curled into a mischievous grin. Another text message popped up: Just make sure to bring your badge ;). Nicole groaned and swung her legs over the side of the bed. You Earps are gonna be the death of me, she replied to Waverly. 

Nicole went downstairs to feed Calamity Jane before gathering some towels from the laundry room and heading to the bathroom for a shower. She spent a few minutes searching her hall closet for a CD player so she could play the CD Waverly gave her. She finally fished out an old dusty boom box from college and set it up on the bathroom counter, in utter disbelief that the batteries still worked. She took the CD out of its case and placed it in the player, closing the lid. She heard the disc begin to spin and an upbeat intro came over the old speakers. Nicole danced along with the beat as she prepped for her shower. After the first song finished, she recognized the folky guitar of ‘First Day of My Life.’ She couldn’t help but smile at Waverly’s song choices. It felt like a silent validation that maybe her feelings were reciprocated. 

After a half hour of washing her hair, shaving and singing along to the couple songs she recognized, she was finally done. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped an oversized towel around herself. ‘1950’ poured out of the speakers and Nicole turned it up loud as she grabbed another towel and wrapped her hair up on her head. She picked up the boombox and walked upstairs to her room and rummaged through her closet. She pulled out her favorite pair of black skinny jeans, perfectly worn in and split at the knees. She dug through her dresser and pulled out a black lacy bra, matching panties and a worn sleeveless Guns and Roses Tour shirt that had the sides cut low to reveal her muscled physique. She fished her leather jacket out of the closet and laid it on the bed. Calamity Jane jumped up and nestled on top of it. Nicole glared at her as she sat, purring.

Wynonna had been ready to go since 4pm when she arrived at Waverly’s apartment knocking loudly on the door. Waverly had been in the middle of brushing through her hair and picking out an outfit. She had a small pile of things laid out on the bed when Wynonna pushed everything into the corner and spread out across it. “Nonna!” Waverly shouted. “Shh,” Wynonna whispered, “You’d look hot in a potato sack, sis, don’t worry.” Waverly stared at her blankly. “Okay, okay geez. Wear this.” She said, tossing her a short silver skirt, and matching silver crop top that would show off her abs. Waverly held them up in the mirror. 

“Nicole will die when she sees you in that.” Wynonna said. Waverly flushed. “N-Nicole?” She stuttered. Wynonna pretended to busy herself with her phone, she loved watching her sister squirm. “She’s my best friend, Wynonna.” “So what?” She looked up; eyes narrowed at her sister. “She can’t think you’re hot?” Waverly sighed, defeated. Wynonna rolled her eyes deciding to change the subject. “Is Champ coming?” She asked with a smirk. “Hell no,” Waverly said. “I need a break and I don’t feel like babysitting.” “Fair enough,” Wynonna said nodding her head. “You’re gonna meet Doc tonight,” Wynonna confessed. “Ooh,” Waverly grinned, “The new guy!” “Yeah, he’s alright, cool mustache.” Wynonna grinned as Waverly crinkled her nose.

Wynonna picked up the remote and began flipping through channels on the TV before settling on reruns of COPS. “Shoulda run faster, idiot,” she cackled. Waverly busied herself by getting changed, putting on some makeup and finding some black heels in the corner of her closet. Around 6pm there was another knock on Waverly’s door as Chrissy Nedley arrived. The two girls squealed and ran over to each other for a hug before settling around in the kitchen. Wynonna rolled her eyes at them. “Is it time to go, yet?” She asked. “Waverly looked at the clock, “Almost.” “Waves!” Chrissy squealed, “You look hot!” Waverly grinned, looking down at the floor, “Thanks,” she muttered. “Told you!” Wynonna hollered from the bed. Waverly threw an oven mitt at her. 

Nicole pulled her black boots up over the cuffs of her jeans and tucked them in snug. She popped the cap off a beer and took a sip before setting it down on the countertop. She glanced at her phone, it was 6:43pm and she saw a car pull up in her driveway. She walked over to the front door and opened it. “Always get to parties early, Dolls?” She joked. He looked over at her flattening his button down before closing the car door. “Technically this isn’t a party,” he smirked at her, “Did you want me to drive tonight so we don’t have to pay for a Lyft?” Nicole thought about it for a second. Her truck could comfortably fit six people. She nodded her head, “Yeah that would be great, actually. Come on in.” Dolls made his way inside her house, stopping to pet Calamity Jane who was seated on the back of the couch, surveying her kingdom. 

Nicole crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe, “Wow, she normally doesn’t like men.” Dolls smiled at her, “Who does?” He asked, honestly. Nicole snorted, nodding. She pulled at the hair tie in her braid and ran her fingers through her wavy hair. She wandered into the bathroom to give herself a quick spray of perfume before the rest of her guests arrived. She glanced at the pile of neglected makeup on her bathroom counter. She decided a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara wouldn’t hurt. 

Nicole heard Wynonna before she saw her. “You ready Haught?” Wynonna shouted from the porch. Nicole grimaced as she flicked the light off and exited the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Waverly standing in her living room, she was wearing the tightest skirt Nicole had ever seen, it hugged every curve and Nicole’s jaw had fallen through the floor. Waverly turned, hair falling over her shoulder as if in slow motion, and locked eyes with Nicole, a shy smile crept onto her face. Nicole looked down at her boots momentarily before flicking her gaze back up to Waverly. Nicole urged her feet to move forward as she walked into the living room. “Hey,” she said, “You look amazing.” Waverly’s smile widened, “Hey yourself,” she said quietly, “I love your shirt.” Waverly could see Nicole’s black lacy bra through the dip of her t-shirt and she had to admit it was making her feel things.

She admired the way Nicole’s wavy hair and how it fell perfectly around her face. She was about to reach out and twirl it between her fingers before she remembered they weren’t alone. She looked down at the ground, embarrassed while Nicole stood there with a dopey grin. Dolls leaned against the wall observing the two of them from the kitchen, eyes flicking back and forth between Nicole and Waverly, an amused look on his face as he sipped from a can of coke. Wynonna emerged from the kitchen holding a beer, “Damn Haught, you look fine,” she hollered, walking towards her. She leaned in close and whispered, “Phase one of Operation Dumpster Fire in full effect. She can’t keep her eyes off you.” Nicole frowned, “Can we call it something else?” she asked quietly. “Whatever you want, Haughtline Bling,” Wynonna said. “Wynonna.” Nicole growled, rolling her eyes.

Nicole looked past Waverly and noticed someone she didn’t recognize. She made her way to the stranger, “Hi,” she said, “I’m Nicole Haught, glad you could make it.” “Hey, I’m Chrissy Nedley, thanks for having me. Waverly’s told me a lot about you.” Nicole let out a nervous laugh and rubbed at the back of her neck as she looked over at Waverly who was chatting with Dolls, “Is that so?” She asked. “She speaks very highly of you.” Chrissy said. “My dad also speaks very highly of you. Don’t tell him I told you, but you’re totally his favorite.” Nicole continued to rub the back of her neck and smiled at Chrissy. Wynonna interrupted the moment, “Is everyone ready to bust this pop stand? Doc said he’s gonna meet us there!” After a murmur of agreement, Nicole slid her jacket on as they made their way outside. Waverly watched Nicole out of the corner of her eye. “She got hotter. How is that even possible?” Waverly whispered to herself. Wynonna chuckled behind her and her cheeks flushed as Wynonna ran to opposite side of the car, claiming the passenger seat. 

Dolls slid in the driver’s seat while Nicole slid into the back seat leaving Waverly to squeeze in the middle, sandwiched by Chrissy on her other side. Nicole felt the heat creeping through her body the longer she sat next to Waverly. They hit a pothole and Waverly stuck her hand out on Nicole’s knee to steady herself. Nicole let out the quietest breath at her touch. Waverly looked over at her and smiled, giving her knee a small squeeze before pulling her hand away. For most of the trip there, Wynonna blared loud rock music, which Nicole sang along to, happily. Chrissy and Waverly chatted animatedly while Dolls tapped the steering wheel along to the beat. 

Nicole felt the thumping of the bass before she was even inside the bar. Everyone crowded together preparing ID’s to get through the entrance. The club was dark, except for the flashing colored lights bouncing around the room. Nicole watched the crowd of people moving to the beat as if one cohesive unit. Smoke machines around the DJ booth filtered a thick haze throughout the club. Wynonna led everyone to the bar, ordering a round of shots. Dolls opted for another coke. The group stood in a circle and raised their glasses before tossing them back. Waverly coughed and Nicole made a face as she lowered the shot glass from her mouth.

“Jesus, Wynonna, maybe try something that doesn’t taste like it was made in a shoe next time,” Chrissy yelled over the thumping bass. Wynonna rolled her eyes and led the group to the stairs. They made their way to the second floor. It was less busy than downstairs, and they managed to snag a large half circle booth near the front of the room with a great view of the karaoke area. Dolls slid into the middle of the booth followed by Chrissy, Waverly and Nicole. Wynonna slid in next to Dolls on the other side. Almost as quickly as she sat down, Wynonna was up again, grabbing the karaoke book and slips of paper from the DJ table. She sat down and started scribbling furiously on the tiny pieces of paper. Waverly and Chrissy grabbed some sheets and pulled the book from Wynonna. Nicole adjusted herself to take her jacket off, placing it next to Dolls in the booth. She glanced at Waverly with her silver skirt and top, her long straightened hair, and black boots with heels. If she was going to get through the night with Wynonna trying to push them together, she was going to need another drink. 

Nicole made her way up to the bar, running hands through her hair. She rested her arm on the bar and ordered a beer from the bartender. She looked around the large room, it was dark and hazy, there was a man singing awfully to a song Nicole couldn’t place. The bartender handed her a beer and Nicole left her card to start a tab. As she was turning around to head back to the table a shorter girl with shoulder length black hair walked up to her, “Hey,” she said slowly, “Can I buy you a drink?” Nicole glanced down at the beer in her hand. “Um, I’m good for now, but thank you!” Nicole attempted to make her way back to the table, but the raven-haired girl sidestepped in front of her. “I’m Sara,” she said, sticking her hand out for Nicole. 

Waverly turned in the booth and quirked her eyebrows at her. Nicole scowled and placed her hand in Sara’s. “Nicole,” she smiled, nervously. Sara held the handshake longer than normal and Nicole was getting flustered. Before she could understand what was happening Waverly had crossed the room and slid her arm around Nicole’s waist. She leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek, “Did you get my drink, babe?” She asked. Nicole stuttered, “Oh no babe, I -uh- forgot, I’ll be right back.” Nicole half walked half ran back to the bar and ordered another beer, happy to get away. She watched as Waverly eyed the girl down until she left. “Looked like you needed some saving,” Waverly said, joining her at the counter. “My hero,” she joked. Waverly ordered two shots of bourbon. “Put it on her tab,” she pointed at Nicole. The bartender quickly returned with two shots, Waverly raised hers and Nicole clinked her own against it. “To you,” Nicole said. Waverly smiled, “To you,” she said. 

Over the speakers, a confused sounding man announced: “Uh, Wynonna Fucking Earp?” He said questioningly, “You’re on! Up next we’ve got Waverly!” The group watched as she made her way up to the stage. The guitar intro to 'What's Up,’ came over the speakers and Nicole threw her head back, “Yesssss, I love this song.” Wynonna swayed back and forth, and Nicole was taken aback at what came out of her mouth. Apparently, all of the members of the Earp family were incredible singers. “And I wake in the morning and I step outside and I take a deep breath and I get real high and I scream from the top of my lungs, what’s going on?” Wynonna sang through the microphone.

Nicole sang every word and Waverly couldn’t hide the huge grin on her face as she watched the redhead with adoration. Wynonna took the microphone off the stand and started dramatically marching around the stage singing to people at the tables closest to her. They were clapping and cheering for her. “I said hey, what’s going on?” She belted. Wynonna took the lull in the song as an opportunity to meander over towards Nicole and Waverly at the bar. “And I try, oh my god do I try, I try all the time, in this institution,” she held out the microphone to Nicole, “And I pray, oh my god do I pray, I pray every single day for revolution,” Nicole sang perfectly along with the rest of the bar while Waverly watched, eyes transfixed on her.

Wynonna began making her way back to the stage to finish the song, but not before meandered over to a table full of college-aged guys and one girl. She planted herself on the knee of a boy with a backwards baseball cap on. His buddies cheered and punched him in the arm. Wynonna continued to belt out the rest of the song, as she plucked the cap from the boy’s head and placed it on her own head and headed back up to the stage, blowing a kiss to the girl who immediately blushed. The table of jocks whooped and clapped for her. As the song came to a close, she took a deep bow and held the mic up overhead and dropped it onto the stage, much to the dismay of the DJ who eyed her, annoyed. She took the baseball hat off and threw it to the table of boys. The crowd went wild for Wynonna, cheering and raising their glasses.

She made her way to the table before bowing once more and plopping into the booth next to Dolls and taking a long chug of beer. “Up next is Waverly Earp,” the DJ announced. Waverly, still staring at Nicole, made a face when she heard her name over the speakers, but still didn’t move. Nicole gave her a warm smile and gestured to the stage, “That’s you!” She said excitedly. “Oh god, that’s me.” Waverly squealed and made her way up to the stage. She stood at the microphone stand and placed both hands on the microphone. “Uh, sorry to slow things down, my sister is a hard act to follow, always has been.” She laughed nervously waiting for the song to begin. One of the men whistled fat her and she frowned. Nicole made her way back to the booth and sat down next to Chrissy. The slow intro to ‘She Will Be Loved’ filtered throughout the bar.

Waverly was nervous. She had picked one of her five go-to karaoke songs, but this felt different. She felt more vulnerable singing in front of Nicole despite having already done so. She gripped the microphone hard and planted her eyes on the distant glowing exit sign above the door as she sang the first few lines. She easily fell into the comfortable rhythm of the song, grip loosening on the mic. “I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.” She flashed a quick glance over to her table of friends. She could see Nicole clear as day. Her smile so wide her dimples were popping, sending Waverly’s heart into overdrive.

“I don’t mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain, look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay for a while.” She looked straight into Nicole’s eyes as she sang the chorus. Nicole was singing right back at her. Chrissy looked over at Nicole who was so enraptured with Waverly that she didn’t notice the entire table doing double takes between the two of them. Chrissy smiled to herself. She had never seen her best friend so smitten. Waverly finally pulled her eyes away from Nicole and looked out into the audience who were mostly focused on her, some singing along, some nodding their heads along, a couple people in the back were waving lighters. 

She finished out the rest of the song and ended it with a small wave as she stepped off stage to loud cheering and whistling from the crowd. She made her way back over to the table, Nicole stood up, beaming, “Waves, that was amazing!” Waverly blushed. “Do you want another drink?” Nicole asked. “Yes please,” Waverly replied, sliding into the booth next to Chrissy. “Hey! Me too, Haught!” Wynonna piped up. Nicole gave her a quick nod as she turned and made her way back to the bar. Nicole waved down the bartender and ordered a pitcher of beer and two rounds of shots for the table and her tab to pay. 

Chrissy leaned in close to Waverly and whispered with a giggle, “So…What’s going on with you and the hot cop?” Waverly tensed up, “Nothing,” she lied. Chrissy shot her a knowing look, “Come on Waves, I have eyes…” She said sarcastically. Waverly began peeling the sticker off of a mostly empty beer bottle. “I gotta pee.” Chrissy said loudly, “Waves come with me.” Chrissy shoved Waverly out of the booth and then dragged her by the wrist to the bathroom and closed the door behind them. “What is your deal?” She asked. Waverly crossed her arms over her chest. “I- I like her okay? Like a lot.” It felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest.

“Well no shit,” Chrissy teased. “But I’m with Champ,” Waverly continued. Chrissy rolled her eyes, “Champ Hardy has been nothing but a dick to you since high school. I’ve spent two hours with her, and I can already tell Nicole is genuine. Dad talks very highly of her, and also, she literally cannot look at you without smiling. She obviously likes you.” Waverly paused and looked over at her friend, “You really think so?” she asked, biting her lip. “Yes… I do,” Chrissy said confidently. “If you don’t at least give this a shot, I think you might regret it for the rest of your life, Waves, honestly.” Waverly looked over at Chrissy and inhaled deeply, “I need to end it with Champ first. I can’t cheat on him, despite…everything” Waverly gestured vaguely. “Do whatever you need to do Waves, just don’t let her go.” Chrissy said. “I’m scared Chrissy,” Waverly admitted, taking a minute to let this conversation sink in.

She hadn’t spoken to anyone about this and she took another minute to let her mind absorb everything. When she was with Nicole, her heart raced, colors felt brighter, food tasted better, the world sped past them when they looked into each other’s eyes. It was as if they were the only two people that mattered. Waverly had never felt like this before and it was utterly overwhelming. Chrissy walked over and leaned against the counter, stirring her from her thoughts. “Of what?” She asked, continuing the conversation. Waverly stared at her black heels, taking a deep breath before answering “I feel like this would be ending a huge chapter of my life. What if I’m not ready for what comes next? What if telling her how I feel ruins our friendship and we can’t get it back? I don’t want to lose her just because I couldn’t handle my feelings.”

“Waverly,” Chrissy started slowly, “I really don’t think your feelings are one-sided. I’ve never seen tension between anyone like it is between you two… honestly you could cut that shit with a knife.” Waverly chuckled and rested her head on Chrissy’s shoulder, “What if I up-end my whole life just to put myself out there and she decides she doesn’t want me anymore?” Chrissy rested her head on top of Waverly’s, “I mean you know her better than I do but do you really think Nicole is that kind of person?” She asked. The slightest smile passed across her face, “No,” Waverly said confidently. “Then I think you have your answer. Just don’t let your fear stop you from finding happiness, Waves.” Waverly had never felt more grateful for Chrissy than in this moment. She linked their arms and led them out of the bathroom and back to the table where Nicole was waiting with drinks. 

Nicole moved from the booth and stood up when the pair got back to the table. She let them sit down before sliding shot glasses in front of them. “I’m up next!” She said excitedly as she tossed a shot back, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut as she swallowed the burning liquid. Chrissy and Waverly both took their shots as the song faded out over the speakers. “Nicole Haught, you’re up!” The DJ said. Waverly looked at her with a half grin, “Knock ‘em dead”, she said. Nicole picked up her beer bottle and walked over to the stage. She placed a hand over the microphone as she waited for her song to begin.

She shuffled her feet nervously as the crowd was quickly drowned out by the guitar and drums coming from the speakers. She saw everyone’s eyes on her, including Waverly’s. The thumping bass guitar enveloped her, and she began to feel a sense of calm. This was a song she’d been singing since she was old enough to read. She counted the bars until she knew it was time to sing, she didn’t even need the words scrolling across the screen in front of her. “So I’m back, to the velvet underground, back to the floor that I love.” She made it through the first verse and her confidence grew inside her. “Lightning strikes once, maybe twice and oh it lights up the night.” She looked over to Waverly who was failing miserably at hiding the smile plastered on her face. 

Even from the stage, Nicole could see the twinkle in her eyes, the one that made her stomach do somersaults. She continued singing, “to the gypsy that remains, her face says freedom with a little fear. I have no fear, I have only love.” Chrissy watched Nicole with wide eyes, she had no idea Nicole could sing and she was a little blown away. She glanced over at Waverly who was completely lost in the performance. She smiled sweetly at her friend. She felt such comfort in the fact that Waverly looked so happy. She was excited to witness her falling in love right in front of her. Chrissy hoped her impromptu bathroom speech had convinced Waverly to take the next step.

Nicole glanced over at Wynonna who also had a huge grin on her face. She pointed discreetly over at Waverly and made thumbs up. Nicole smiled through her words at the gesture. There was a short break in vocals and Nicole took a long drink of beer and managed a sweet but shy smile at Waverly. She looked down at her boots, shifting her weight, then she looked up directly at Waverly for the last few lines of the song. “Lightning strikes maybe once, maybe twice. I still see your bright eyes and it all comes down to you.” Before the outro guitar solo had even finished Nicole placed the microphone back in the stand and wandered off the stage.

The crowd whistled and cheered, and she flashed them a dimpled grin as she made her way back to the table. “Haught Damn!” Wynonna yelled as Nicole scooted into the booth, “I think you broke Waverly!” Waverly blushed and turned quickly to glare at her sister. Waverly turned back and whispered to Nicole, “Maybe just a little. You know what Stevie does to me!” Nicole beamed as Waverly gave her a knowing smile. “So, it appears that Doc has stood me up, which means we all need more drinks, right?” She asked, looking to Nicole for backup. “Whatever you say, Earp.” Nicole was already a little buzzed, but it was clear that Wynonna was upset, so she didn’t argue when Wynonna signaled for a bartender and ordered everyone another round of shots. Waverly felt the alcohol settling in her stomach. Heat spread across her cheeks and she was definitely a little drunk. She closed her eyes and nodded her head along to the beat of the song. Chrissy also looked a little drunk; there weren’t a lot of people who could keep up with Wynonna’s drinking. Wynonna narrowed her eyes at everyone at the table. “You all look like you’re about to fall asleep and I am not done yet, so let’s go downstairs and dance!” Dolls nodded his head and tossed Nicole her jacket. Everyone stumbled out of the booth and made their way to the stairs. 

Wynonna made a beeline straight to the bar, while the others eyed the dance floor. Waverly loved to dance; she grabbed Nicole and Chrissy’s hands and dragged them into the crowd. A thick haze enveloped them, lights bouncing around the room. Waverly pulled them into the crowd until they were surrounded. Nicole watched as a blur of blue, red and purple lights flashed across Waverly’s face. A younger man approached Chrissy and asked her if she wanted to dance and Chrissy jumped at the chance to give Waverly and Nicole some alone time. She motioned at Waverly and mouthed “dance with her” before she was swept away onto the floor. The music expertly faded into the next song; the pulsing bass of ‘Walk Through the Fire’ came through the speakers and filled the room.

Nicole felt it reverberate throughout her entire body. She watched as Waverly began to sway her hips and shoulders to the beat, running hands through her hair. Nicole followed suit, bouncing her head to the beat and rubbing her neck, nervously, as she slowly started dancing. Once Nicole had found the right rhythm to move to, she felt more confident. She watched the whole crowd dancing around her, all moving in sync as if they were one living, breathing organism. Overcome by the music, the pulsing of the crowd or maybe just the alcohol, Waverly moved in closer and placed her hands on Nicole’s hips, pulling her in close. She trailed her hand up Nicole’s arm and rested it on the back of her neck as they moved to the beat of the music.

Waverly threw her head back in a smile and bit her lip, hips grinding into Nicole’s. Nicole held on to the small of her back, keeping her upright and as close as possible, their bodies flush against one another, arms wrapped loosely over each other as they gyrated to the fast beat of the music. They lost track of how many songs they spent entangled in one another, hands roaming lightly across places so far unexplored by the other. Waverly threaded her fingers through Nicole’s hair, amazingly it was still wavy, and it smelled of her shampoo. She gave it a gentle tug and Nicole let out a small groan as Waverly growled into her ear, “How do you always smell so good, Haught?” Nicole pulled back a little. A devilish grin formed on her face as she caught Waverly’s eyes flicker down to her lips and back up again.

Before Nicole knew what was happening, Waverly had turned around, pulling Nicole’s arms around her waist, placing her hands over Nicole’s as she slid them down her stomach to rest on her hips. Waverly reached a hand up behind her once again laying claim to the back of Nicole’s neck, bringing her head down closer her own. Nicole was close enough to smell her perfume and her hands squeezed tighter on Waverly’s hips. She nestled her face in the crook of Waverly’s neck, as they bounced to the thumping bass. Waverly leaned her head back, the alcohol and the smell of vanilla made her whole body feel fuzzy, her inhibitions low and the desire for Nicole replacing anything else she was feeling. “Nicole…” she whispered as her lips delicately grazed Nicole’s neck. “LEAVE ROOM FOR JESUS!” Wynonna hollered as she approached, hands full of drinks. She shoved a drink into Waverly’s hand. “Come on! This is my jam!” she said as she pulled Dolls in close to dance.

Dolls eyed Nicole who stood there attempting to collect herself, he chuckled watching as Waverly and Nicole clumsily disentangled themselves. He then winked at Nicole and raised his hands in the air and very smoothly moved along with the beat of the music as he placed his hands on Wynonna’s hips. The four of them spent the next hour dancing until the DJ brought up the house lights. Waverly was sweaty and flushed in the cheeks from the alcohol. Nicole’s hair had become somewhat disheveled from Waverly running her hands through it all night. Wynonna, however, looked like she could keep going for another four hours and pouted when she had to leave the dance floor. They found Chrissy outside and she was lost in conversation with someone.

As they approached, Chrissy stepped aside to reveal Mercedes Gardner. “Hey bitch!” She said. “Mercedes?” Wynonna hollered as she crashed into her friend with full force. They chatted for a while before Wynonna remembered to introduce Nicole and Dolls who were standing there awkwardly waiting, Nicole propping up a rather drunk Waverly. They exchanged numbers and parted ways, piling into Nicole’s truck with Dolls behind the wheel. Wynonna played loud pulsing music through the speakers while Chrissy napped against the window. Nicole gazed at Waverly amusedly as she watched her try not to fall asleep, head drooping. She nudged Waverly gently, and patted her own shoulder. Waverly smiled up at her and scooted in close. She curled her hand around Nicole’s bicep and closed her eyes as she rested her head on her shoulder.

Nicole awoke suddenly when Dolls shifted the car into park in front of her house. Wynonna had already hopped out and was headed towards the porch. Chrissy was rubbing her eyes and Nicole had to gently shake Waverly awake. Once they made it into the house Dolls offered to drive Chrissy home since she had to work in the afternoon. She walked over to Waverly who was still half-asleep leaning against the couch, she pulled her into a hug and Waverly held her tight. She whispered in her ear, “Thank you for tonight,” Chrissy squeezed her hand and smiled sweetly at her, “Text me tomorrow,” she said, Waverly nodded.

Nicole walked her guests out and was given a longer than normal hug by Chrissy, but she didn’t mind. She was glad she got to hang out with Waverly’s best friend. Dolls clapped her on the back with a smile, “See you next week, Haught.” She smiled at him and gave a wave before retreating to the house. “Wynonna you can crash in the guest room, it’s just down the hall there,” she pointed. “10-4, copper,” she said as she made her way down the hall. Once they were alone, Nicole turned to Waverly, “You can take my bed, it’s upstairs.” Waverly shook her head, “I’m good on the couch,” she said sleepily. “Waverly, honestly, I insist. I’m more than happy to sleep on the couch.” Waverly gave her a gentle smile before asking, “Could I maybe borrow a shirt?” Nicole nodded and motioned for Waverly to follow her upstairs. 

She turned the light on in her room, Calamity Jane blinked at her from the Queen size bed. Waverly ran over and cooed at the cat. Nicole pulled a faded black Metallica shirt from her dresser and found her smallest pair of workout shorts and handed them to Waverly. She pulled out some clothes for herself and went to the bathroom to allow Waverly to change and also to grab some Tylenol and a glass of water. She knocked on the doorframe, “Are you decent?” She asked. She heard Waverly murmur from within the room, so she made her way in. Waverly was tucked in beneath the covers and Nicole couldn’t contain the butterflies she got seeing Waverly in her too big t-shirt. Nicole sat down on the edge of her bed and instructed Waverly to drink the water and take the Tylenol, which she did without question.

“Goodnight Waves,” Nicole said as she got up and made her way towards the bedroom door. Just as she’d flipped the light off, she heard Waverly whisper her name, “Nicole?” “Yeah?” She responded softly. “Will you stay with me?” Waverly asked, barely a whisper. Nicole looked back over her shoulder at Waverly who was barely visible in the moonlight peeking through the curtains. She took a step towards the door before reaching out and pushing it shut. She slowly made her way towards the bed; her bed, that had Waverly Earp tucked into it. She pulled the covers out and climbed in next to her. They laid in the dark for a few minutes before Waverly pulled her arm out from under the covers. She rested it in the middle of the bed and let her fingers wander until she found Nicole’s pinky. She let her own rest against it until she felt Nicole intertwine their hands. A fresh wave of butterflies made their way into Waverly’s stomach as she lay in Nicole’s bed, holding her hand. She gently rubbed her thumb up and down Nicole’s index finger until she could no longer keep her eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are we finally going to see the end of Champ Hardy?

Nicole woke to find that during the night Waverly had migrated into the middle of the bed and turned her into the little spoon. Waverly’s arm was wrapped tightly around her; hand creeping just under the hem of her shirt, skin on skin. Their legs were entangled under the sheets, one of Nicole’s feet sticking out to keep her cool. She could feel Waverly’s deep breaths against her back, and she nuzzled in closer. She eyed the clock; it was just after 8am and she closed her eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep. 

She woke again just after 11am to the smell of coffee and to the sound of Wynonna banging things around in the kitchen. She reached out for her water bottle on the nightstand and felt Waverly groan and tighten her grip around her waist. Nicole chuckled to herself before chugging half the bottle of water. She accidentally set the metal bottle down harder than intended resulting in a loud clang; startling Waverly awake. “Sorry Waves,” she said as she stirred beside her. She felt the hand on her stomach twitch and slowly retreat. “Ohmygod.” Waverly whispered, still right in her ear, “Sorry.” 

Nicole rolled over to look at her. Somehow even with the last vestiges of sleep clinging to her, Waverly was the most beautiful girl she’d ever seen. The afternoon sunlight was warm on her face, her hazel eyes glowing. “Don’t apologize,” she said, reaching out to brush some stray hairs out of her face. Nicole grazed her thumb across her chin as Waverly closed her eyes and leaned into the gesture with a soft hum. “I think your sister made some coffee, should we go downstairs?” Nicole asked. Waverly nodded and opened her eyes. She slipped out of bed and shivered a little. Nicole sat up, stretching her long legs. She got up and fished out a PSD hoodie and tossed it to her. It was black with a small sheriff’s logo on one side and ‘Deputy N. Haught’ embroidered onto the other. The hoodie was always too short in the arms for Nicole, but when Waverly slipped it on, she looked perfect standing there dressed completely in Nicole’s clothing. Her long tan legs carried her across the room to the door where Nicole was standing, making a serious effort to stop staring… and failing. Waverly smirked and looked up at her, “Like what you see, Haught?” She asked with a sly grin. Nicole swallowed thickly, releasing a soft chuckle, ‘yes’ she thought, ‘yes I do.’

The pair made their way downstairs to find Wynonna digging deep into Nicole’s fridge, her countertops covered in the contents of her cabinets. When she heard them approach, she looked over at Nicole, “Got any bacon?” She asked. “In the drawer,” Nicole answered as she pulled two mugs out of the cabinet and began pouring them coffee. While Nicole’s back was turned Wynonna winked obnoxiously at Waverly and gave her a thumbs up as she pointed at Nicole. Waverly glared at her sister, shaking her head as she busied herself with her phone. 

She stared absentmindedly at her phone, scrolling through posts she wasn’t even reading. She remembered last night when she had woken up in the middle still slightly drunk in the dark to find she had unintentionally cuddled Nicole. ‘Was it really unintentional, though?’ She asked herself, eyebrows scrunching up. When she noticed where her hand was, a moment of pure panic washed over her. She tried to pull away slowly, but Nicole murmured lightly in her sleep, pulling her closer. She let her hand return to its position and cautiously moved in closer instead, pulling the redhead tighter into her embrace. She felt Nicole slide her arm over her own, holding it in tightly against her. There in that moment Waverly felt happy and safe, like something had clicked into place. She was comfortable and calm being so close to Nicole. She smelled of spiced vanilla, something that would soon come to quell her even on the darkest days. She breathed in deep, closing her eyes and quickly finding sleep once more. Shaking herself out of her daydream she pulled up her chat with Chrissy and sent her a message; I’m breaking up with Champ today.

Waverly pondered her moment of realization, of understanding. The missing pieces were finally coming together, she was beginning to feel whole for the first time. She was ready to close this chapter of her life, even if she was unsure of what came next. Her phone buzzed on the table and she picked it up to find a response from Chrissy, I’m proud of you, Waves. Whether or not you decide to try things with Nicole, I think this is a good step and I’m happy for you. Text me if you need anything! Waverly felt confident. She knew that it wasn’t going to be easy, there was a lot of history she was moving on from. Champ was all she’d known for years and she was still grappling with the idea of her growing feelings for Nicole. She hated the way it felt when she learned of every new girl Champ had bedded behind her back. She resented the way he talked about her to his friends and despite a close call with Nicole at the bar she had been diligent about not taking it further than flirting. She couldn’t be the type of person to do the things Champ did that made her feel so awful about herself. She did however have some choice words for him whenever she saw him next.

“What did you guys wanna do today?” She asked, locking her phone and looking up at her sister, expectantly. Nicole stood at her refrigerator, door open, “Well, if we’re gonna be doing anything here, I need to go to the grocery store.” “Earps.” She said, “You guys down for a trip?” Waverly chimed in, “Maybe we could have a movie night?” Wynonna shrugged as she typed furiously on her phone, “Fucking Doc,” she mumbled as if she contemplated throwing the device across the kitchen. Nicole turned to face Waverly. “I’m down for a movie night if you want.” She said. Waverly smiled at her, “That sounds perfect, but there’s something I need to do first. Can I meet you back here after you go to the store?” Nicole nodded, gathering Wynonna as if she was herding a chicken back into a pen. “Put that stuff back in the fridge,” she said as she headed toward the stairs.

She took the stairs two at a time to her room, pulled on her favorite pair of black and white Adidas joggers she’d had since college and a faded old Nirvana shirt from her dresser. She dragged a brush through her hair and made her way back downstairs. Waverly was leaning against the couch on her phone when she glanced up and saw Nicole descending the staircase. Her eyes immediately drifted to Nicole’s bare hip bones that she spotted between the gap in her sweatpants and her snug shirt. Her mouth went dry suddenly and she wondered how someone could look so sexy in sweatpants.

Once Nicole made it to the sisters, she pointed to her flip-flops that were in a cubby by the front door. “You can wear those if you don’t want to wear your heels,” She said to Waverly who walked over and slipped them on. They were about 2 sizes too big, but she really didn’t want to put her heels back on her sore feet. She looked over to Nicole and smiled, a little embarrassed at being clad head to toe in her clothing. “I promise I will wash everything and get it all back to you.” She said sheepishly. Nicole shrugged and replied, “That hoodie is like a crop top on me, you keep it.” Waverly smiled and ran her fingers over Nicole’s name that was embroidered on her chest. “What do you say? Nicole asked, “Meet back here in like an hour?” Waverly nodded. She knew if she didn’t find Champ soon that she would lose her nerve. She waved goodbye to them as Nicole directed a distracted Wynonna to her truck.

Waverly pulled into the Shorty’s parking lot and cut the engine. She sat in her jeep for a few minutes, trying to prepare herself for the array of reactions she could expect from Champ. She was mostly expecting arrogance, his usual demeanor, then pleading. That’s usually how it went with him. Waverly wandered through the doors and over to the bar, which was running deep into the lunch rush. She stopped to say hi to Shorty. “You ok kid?” He asked, “You look a little green around the gills.” Waverly smiled weakly, “I’ll let you know,” she mumbled. Shorty’s eyes flickered to Nicole’s name on Waverly’s chest; she looked down at her hoodie and shifted uncomfortably. “I gotta go talk to Champ, I’ll see you later Shorty.” She said. “Sure thing, kid.” He replied with a kind smile.

Waverly made her way up the stairs but before she opened the door, she took off the hoodie revealing Nicole’s Metallica shirt. She loved the feeling of Nicole’s clothes, like a placebo hug until she could get back into her arms. She knew that wearing something with Nicole’s name on it would do more harm than good given what she was about to do, so she tucked the hoodie under her arm, hoping he maybe wouldn’t notice her attire; not that he ever had before. She pushed through the door and saw Champ lying in her bed flipping through TV channels. “Hey babe,” he said, not taking his eyes off the television. “Can we talk, Champ?” Waverly asked quietly, kicking Nicole’s flip-flops into the corner. He looked over at her, for once noticing her clothing. “Doing the walk of shame, Waves?” He teased as he eyed her too big shirt. “Not now, Champ, I’m serious. I need to talk to you,” she said calmly. He rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the bed only to move to the sofa. Waverly paced for a minute before sitting down on the arm of the couch, as far away from Champ as she could get.

She sat awkwardly for a minute before she thought of the right thing to say. As she opened her mouth to speak, he interrupted her. “Are you leaving me... for her?” He asked quietly. Waverly dropped her head, unprepared for that question. “You spend all your time with her, you’re always wearing her clothes. You won’t ever shut up about her and you never want to spend time with me anymore.” She was flooded with guilt at the hurt she registered in his voice. She took a deep breath, wringing her hands anxiously. “I’m not leaving you for her. I’m leaving you because I am not and have not been happy in a long time, Champ. Even when we do spend time together, it’s just you hanging out with your friends while you ignore me.” He tried to interrupt her again, “No,” she said holding her finger up, “Let me finish.” She looked him in the eyes, “I just can’t do this anymore. It hasn’t been working for a long time. I stayed because I felt like I owed it to you to try, but I just can’t anymore. We both deserve more than what we’re giving each other.” She fell silent and gave him a chance to speak. His response was not what she expected. “Don’t try to make this out as anything other than what it is… you being a selfish bitch.” He spat, the venom hanging on those words cut her deep. She felt the heat of anger start deep in her gut and flow outwards. “It’s always all about you, all the time.” He yelled, his voice filling the small room.

She held back the rage that was boiling inside her, ready to overflow at the. “Champ,” she warned, yet he continued his tirade, “I’ve done nothing but support you, through high school and college. I dealt with all your family bullshit. You care more about your stupid books than you do ab-” She cut him off. “Enough!” She shouted. “Support me?” She laughed dryly. “You really want to know why I’m leaving? I’m leaving because you bring out the worst parts of me. I feel angry… resentful… bored… and I am not that person Champ and I will not become that person by staying with you. Do I even need to mention all the women you screwed behind my back as if I didn’t know? I’m not stupid.” He looked up at her and scoffed in disagreement. “They were only giving me what you wouldn’t,” he retorted. Waverly stood up quickly and grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch and tossed it in his lap. “Give me my fucking key. We’re done, Champ.” She snapped. “Get your shit and get out” she said icily, momentarily surprised at her own tone. She hadn’t meant for the conversation to take such a turn, and she could already feel the emotion swelling inside of her. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes, but she refused to let Champ see her cry over him. He made his way to the door, pulled the key out and threw it on the ground. He turned and rounded on her, malice dripping from every word, “Don’t call me when you realize that she’ll never be as good as me,” he said, before slamming the door behind him. Waverly turned the lock then leaned her back up against the door and slid down into a ball on the floor, finally letting the tears flow.

She woke two hours later to find that she had fallen asleep in the fetal position on the floor of her apartment. Her head was throbbing, and her face was swollen from crying. She pushed herself off the ground and found her phone. She had 6 missed calls and a bunch of text messages from Nicole and Wynonna. She was about to press dial on Nicole’s phone number when she heard a knock at the door. She set her phone down on the table and eyed the door, cautiously. “Waves, are you in there? It’s Nicole.” She heard from the hallway. Waverly sprinted to the door. She unlocked it and flung it open, tears falling from her eyes once again at the sight of the woman who was becoming a safe place for her.

Nicole took in the sight of Waverly with her disheveled hair and puffy, tear-filled eyes. “What happened?” She asked, taking Waverly’s face in her hands, brushing the hair away from her damp cheeks. “Who did this?” She pulled Waverly into her arms. The brunette crumpled into her, letting strong arms encircle her, support her. Sobs wracked her body as she clenched Nicole’s shirt in her small fists. She was clinging to Nicole so tight that when her legs gave out beneath her, they both tumbled to the ground in a heap. Despite now kneeling in the middle of the hallway holding the smaller woman, Nicole never let go. Waverly was now cradling Nicole’s hips, her head on the redhead’s lap as Nicole held her with one arm and smoothed her disheveled hair with the other.

“It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered, “I’ve got you Waves.” Waverly could feel her tears soaking through the fabric of Nicole’s sweatpants and she sniffled, lifting her head. Nicole smiled down at her as she wiped the tears from her eyes, holding out her arms for Waverly who immediately fell into her again. Her sobs became quiet as she transitioned into a numb silence. Waverly stared off into the distance. Nicole heard stairs creek down the hall and turned to see Shorty round the corner. He stopped in his tracks at the sight of her cradling Waverly on the floor. He paused, taking in the way Waverly was looking right through him, barely noticing his presence. He looked at Nicole with concern and she nodded to him that she had the situation under control. He gave Waverly one last glance as he retreated downstairs. 

Nicole managed to get Waverly upright and guided her into the apartment. She turned to shut the door as Waverly picked up her hoodie and shrugged it on. She made a beeline for her bed, curling up on top of the blankets. Nicole looked around the apartment for any sort of clue as to what might have happened. She found none. She made her way over to Waverly’s bed and climbed in beside her, determined to be there for whatever she needed. She slid her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Wynonna who was still at her house. ‘Waves is okay, I found her at the apartment. She’s upset, hasn’t told me anything yet. Might be staying here tonight. Feel free to stay at my place if you want.’ Wynonna texted back immediately, “Take care of my baby sis.” She smiled and responded, “Always.” Nicole locked her phone and laid it next to her on the bed. She rolled onto her side and slid in a little closer to Waverly. Waverly felt the bed dip as Nicole shifted her weight. She reached her hand out behind her blindly grabbing for Nicole’s hand. Once she found it, she pulled it tight around her, melting entirely into her arms.

Nicole moved in closer until their bodies were flush against one another. Nicole’s knees were bent into the back of Waverly’s, her face nuzzled into the brunette’s soft hair. It felt like an eternity had passed before she felt Waverly inhale deeply, clearing her throat. She rolled onto her other side to face Nicole, bringing her hands together and tucking them under her head while Nicole rubbed her bicep gently. She saw Nicole’s eyes searching her own, as she opened her mouth to explain what happened. “I broke up with Champ,” she mumbled. She saw the concern flash across Nicole’s face. “Oh Waverly…” Nicole sighed, “I’m so sorry.”

Waverly looked up at her with confused red eyes, “How can you be sorry? Don’t you hate him?” She whispered. Nicole’s features softened as she gently traced the tip of Waverly’s ear that was poking out of her hair. “I dislike him for the way he treats you. I dislike him for the awful things he’s done to you and I dislike him for ever having made you feel like you aren’t deserving of the entire fucking world, Waverly Earp.” Nicole took a deep breath in and trailed her thumb over Waverly’s cheek, “I’m sad for you because I know that despite his ever-growing list of flaws, you loved him. Your heart is huge and you try to see the best in everyone, including Champ.” She paused, allowing Waverly to mull over her words before she continued. “Every person that you fall in love with takes a little piece of your heart with them when they go and I know it doesn’t feel like it right now and it will take time, but the hurt in here...” She brushed her fingers over Waverly’s chest, across her heart. “It’ll fade, and then soon it won’t hurt anymore. I promise.” A single tear fell sideways across Waverly’s face and Nicole brushed it away. 

Waverly reached out and cupped Nicole’s cheek, running her thumb over the scar under her eye. “I would never have been able to do this if it weren’t for you,” she whispered. Nicole’s heart pounded in her chest at Waverly’s words. “Your confidence and bravery… it’s rubbing off,” she chuckled lightly. Nicole smiled at her, dimples on full display. Waverly slowly moved in towards her and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. Nicole’s heart threatened to pound its way out of her chest. Waverly pulled back and propped herself up on her elbow. “Can we still go back to your place and watch movies? I need to get out of here.” Nicole nodded furiously. “You can stay as long as you want,” she insisted. Waverly sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed while Nicole rolled over and stood up in one fluid motion. She walked over to her front closet and pulled out a backpack. She moved to her dresser and pulled out some clothes, then to the bathroom for toiletries. She packed a few books and shoved her water bottle in her bag too. “If it’s okay, there’s just one stop I need to make on the way home.” Nicole said. “Anything you need,” Waverly chimed as she slipped on her birks, tucking Nicole’s flip flops into her bag. She reached down and picked up the key that Champ had thrown, she tucked it into her pocket, something to remember that she didn’t answer to him anymore. He was no longer her problem.

Once Waverly had turned off the lights and locked her apartment door, the pair made their way downstairs. Waverly had made it three steps off the staircase before Champ marched over to her. ‘That didn’t last long she thought.’ Nicole heard the sharp intake of breath as Waverly dropped her head. Nicole stepped in front of her; a shield between the two of them. Nicole could smell the alcohol on his breath, see how red his eyes were from the drinks and she watched as he took in the sight of Waverly wearing Nicole’s name across her chest. He sneered at them, pointing, “You s-stole her away from me,” he slurred, “The two of you… it’s… it’s disgusting.” He bellowed. Nicole watched as heads began turning their way.

She knew this was the last thing Waverly needed right now and she knew Champ wasn’t going to back down, so she guided them, as best she could, outside onto the sidewalk. “First of all, Champ, I didn’t steal her. Waverly doesn’t belong to anyone. And second, we’re leaving.” She tried to push past him towards her truck, but he blocked their path. He tried to maneuver around Nicole to reach Waverly, but she put her arm out defensively, using the other one to move Waverly behind her, standard cop maneuvers. Champ shoved Nicole’s arm out of the way and tried once again to reach Waverly. “I am a police officer, Champ. Put your hands on me one more time...” she threatened.

He let out a frustrated growl as Nicole continued, “She doesn’t want to talk to you right now, go home.” He turned and laughed. “Can she speak for herself anymore or are you doing that for her too?” He hollered. Waverly piped up from behind Nicole, “Get out of our way, Champ.” “Waverly,” he pleaded as he reached his hand out for her shoulder. “Don’t touch me,” she hissed as she gently placed her hand in Nicole’s and guided her toward the truck. As they walked past him, he reached out and grabbed her elbow. “You’ll regret this, you know!” He vowed. “Get your hands off of me,” Waverly ordered. He didn’t budge.

Nicole turned to face him, dropping Waverly’s hand “Champ,” she said warningly. Without taking his hands off of Waverly, he glanced at Nicole, “Can you just stay out of this? It doesn’t concern you, bitch.” “If it concerns Waverly, it concerns me.” She said. He tightened his grip on Waverly’s arm. “Ow, Champ, you’re hurting me. Let go!” Waverly pleaded. “Waverly please just come back upstairs with me. We can talk. I’m sorry I said those things, baby, I’ll try harder this time.” “Get your hands off her,” Nicole cautioned. Before she knew what was happening Champ had placed his hand on her shoulder shoving her out of the way again. All while not breaking his eye contact with Waverly who was grimacing at the pain of his hand wrapped around her arm.

“Champ!” Nicole yelled, momentarily pulling his focus. He turned to face her, “WHAT?” He shouted. Nicole balled her fist and punched him square in the face. Waverly shrieked as he fell to his knees with a thud. Nicole’s eyes went wide, her face pale. She had just punched a civilian at a bar. Nedley was going to kill her. Champ was cradling his bleeding nose. Waverly noticed the look of sheer panic on Nicole’s face and stepped in, “If you tell anyone about this, I will tell everyone that you got your ass handed to you by a girl.” She thundered, knowing exactly how fragile his ego was. Champ scrambled to put some space between them. “Okay. Okay!” He said, clearly afraid of the redhead. Waverly turned on her heel, pulled open the passenger door to Nicole’s truck and slid in. Nicole eyed him, lying pathetically on the ground, “I mean it, Champ. Don’t come near her again.” She warned as she made her way to the driver’s side and climbed in.

Once they had pulled away from Shorty’s, Nicole began apologizing profusely to Waverly. “I’m so sorry Waves, I didn’t mean to punch him. I just saw him grabbing you and then he shoved me, and I just reacted. I’m so sorry.” Waverly shook her head, “Nicole, stop… Thank you! He deserved every second of that. I’m not mad.” She said softly, “If you didn’t then I was going to.” Waverly turned and smiled at her. Nicole exhaled slowly, happy with that answer. “In fact,” Waverly added, “It was kinda hot.” She gave Nicole a coy smile. Nicole drove all the way to the store with a lopsided grin on her face.

Waverly sat in the car and pulled out a book while Nicole browsed the aisles for the perfect post breakup snacks. She pulled boxes and bags, and pints of non-dairy ice cream off the shelves and tossed them into her cart. She grabbed a case of wine coolers and a bunch of magazines from the stand. She wheeled the cart over to the self-checkout and bagged her snacks. Once she was done, she made a quick stop at the Redbox machine and picked half a dozen movies of different genres. After loading the truck with her bags, Nicole drove them back to her house.

She opened the front door expecting to see Wynonna, but the house was oddly silent. Nicole flipped the lights on and made her way to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer. As she approached the fridge, she noticed a note stuck to the door: Doc picked me up to talk. Take care of Waves. See you later. Wy. Nicole left the note on the door and began to unpack the snacks. She noticed a bottle of whiskey with another post-it stuck to it. She picked the bottle up to see that Wynonna had designated it as “Wynonna’s Haught Haus Booze,” along with several colorful descriptions of the death that would befall anyone who dared touch it. Nicole chuckled and put the bottle in her cupboard.

She glanced up as she noticed Waverly wander towards the bathroom. She took the wine coolers out of the box and put them in the fridge. Nicole heard Waverly calling her name softly from the hallway. “Do you mind if I take a bath before we watch movies? I’m so tense and your bathtub is huge!” She emphasized. Nicole smiled, “Not at all,” she pointed to the cabinet. “There are candles in there if you want them, fresh towels under the sink if you need extras and if you want to play music,” she picked up her portable speaker, “this has Bluetooth.” Waverly took a step towards Nicole and pulled the redhead by her shirt into a soft embrace. Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole’s waist. She just barely let her fingertips slide underneath the hem of her shirt. Nicole pulled Waverly in tight and rested her chin on top of her head. “Everything is gonna be okay, Waves.” She said, only to be squeezed even tighter in response. She pulled back slightly and left a soft kiss on Waverly’s forehead. “Whenever you’re ready, come to the living room and I will have everything ready for movie night, okay?” She asked. Waverly nodded and gave Nicole’s sides a gentle squeeze.

Once Nicole heard the water running from the bathroom, she set to work on transforming her living room into the best movie night she could possibly give Waverly. She dug through her linen closet and pulled out all her extra sets of sheets, blankets and pillows. She searched her front hall closet for her camping mats and the set of 100-foot long twinkly lights that sat untouched in the box since the day she bought them, nearly 5 years ago. She strung the lights up with thumbtacks from her junk drawer, and then shut off all the lights. She ran upstairs and grabbed her comforter, pillows and all the blankets she could carry and brought them downstairs.

She pulled the coffee table into the corner of the living room, setting the camping mats on the floor in front of the couch. She laid out the comforter and every blanket she could find in her house. She tossed all the pillows she’d collected into a pile. Nicole dragged the chairs from the kitchen and placed them in front of the couch on either side of the bed of blankets. She draped a sheet over the back of the couch and chairs to make a small fort. She surveyed her work, proudly. All she had to do was get the snacks ready and have Waverly pick a movie.

After a half hour or so she heard the water begin to drain from the tub and realized that Waverly would probably want a change of clothes, so she picked up her backpack and walked towards the bathroom. As she raised her hand to knock, she heard sniffling through the door. She knocked lightly, “Waves, I have your backpack if you want some fresh clothes. Are you ok?” She asked. The door creaked open in front of her and the sight of Waverly wrapped in a towel almost brought her to her knees. Waverly’s eyes were red again as she accepted the backpack from Nicole. “I’m okay,” she said quietly, “Still processing, y’know? I’ll be out in just a minute.” Nicole nodded and smiled at her, “Take your time,” She said. Nicole walked back out to the living room and curled up on the pile of blankets and pillows grabbing one of the bowls of snacks.

Waverly flicked the bathroom light off as she walked out of the room. She felt much better with new clothes and soft clean skin; she still wore Nicole’s hoodie as she made her way into the living room. It took her a minute to grasp that Nicole had completely transformed her living room while she had taken a bath. She tossed her backpack into the corner as she spotted Nicole’s legs sticking out from under the tent of sheets she’d made. Waverly kneeled down and crawled underneath the fort so that she was sitting cross-legged next to Nicole. Nicole set down her phone and sat up with a crooked grin on her face.

“You like?” She asked, excitedly. “You… you did all this for me?” Waverly asked hesitantly. Nicole swung her legs around, so she was also sitting cross-legged and facing Waverly. “Waves, if I haven’t made it clear yet by punching your ex-boyfriend in the face… I’d do anything for you.” She replied with a smug grin. “Now,” she started as she reached for the stack of movies, “What are you in the mood for? Funny? Sad? Scary? Action?” She listed off quickly. “I got it all!” She said proudly. Waverly smiled adoringly at her, “Yeah you do!” She said. ‘She’s so cute when she’s proud,’ Waverly thought to herself; a grin still plastered on her face. “Definitely in the mood for some comedy right now,” she said as she plopped down on the pillows. Nicole moved to place the DVD in the player. She laid down pulling up some blankets for them. Waverly scooted underneath the blankets and curled up right next to Nicole as she pressed play. She picked up Nicole’s arm and draped it over her shoulder as she laid her head on her chest. Waverly listened to Nicole’s calm, even breathing and occasional chuckle. She slid her arm across her stomach and held her tight for the entire night. 

Nicole didn’t realize she’d fallen asleep until her front door banged open early the next morning. “You should really lock your doors,” Wynonna said as she eyed the pillow fort, “Someone dangerous could come in here and… steal all your linens!” She laughed at her own joke as she walked around the sofa to spot Waverly fast asleep in Nicole’s arms. “Shh” Nicole whispered as she tried not to jostle her. She gently replaced her own body with a pillow and got up to talk to Wynonna in the kitchen who was staring at her wide-eyed. “Haught!” She whispered, “You dog! Did you skip right past phases 2 and 3?” She asked, raising her eyebrows suggestively. “Wynonna, stop.” Nicole said as she watched her fidget with the buttons to make some coffee.

“She had a rough night. We just watched movies and fell asleep. Nothing happened.” The coffee pot started sputtering and Waverly stirred. She reached for Nicole and instead felt a soft pillow. She frowned with disappointment before noticing the whispering coming from the kitchen. She rubbed her eyes with her palms and sat up against the couch, hidden by the sheet that still lay draped across the chairs. She reached out and lightly ran her hand down the fabric smiling fondly, nobody had ever made her a pillow fort before. She leaned onto her knees and pushed herself up. She heard Wynonna’s voice wafting from the kitchen, “Did you tell her how you feel yet?” She heard Nicole scoff, “Wynonna… Of course I haven’t. I’m not saying a word until she’s ready.” Waverly smiled to herself, she always knew Nicole was the chivalrous type.

“What happened?” Wynonna asked, concerned. Waverly rounded the corner and leaned up against the wall, “I broke up with Champ,” She said quietly. Both Nicole and Wynonna jumped, “Jesus Waves, wear a bell or something!” Wynonna croaked, hand over her heart. “Sorry,” Waverly chuckled. “Well I figured that much, baby girl,” Wynonna said as Waverly floated over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She then made her way over to Nicole who was holding a cup of coffee outstretched towards her. She allowed her fingers to slide over Nicole’s and linger there for a few extra seconds, eliciting a soft smile from the redhead.

She took the coffee cup and sat down at the kitchen table and motioned for them to do the same. She spent the next hour explaining yesterday’s events before Wynonna slammed her hands down on the table, startling everyone once again. “I’m going to kick his ass,” she roared. Waverly smiled, “Nicole kind of already beat you to it.” Nicole stuck her hand out for Wynonna to observe the purple bruises across her knuckles. “Atta girl, Haught,” Wynonna squeezed her shoulder. “My little violent family,” Waverly cooed, a smile spreading across her face as she looked back and forth from Nicole to Wynonna. 

It had been two weeks since ending things with Champ and Waverly had stayed at Nicole’s every day since. She could barely stand the thought of returning to her apartment where everything still reminded her of him. Nicole loved that Waverly felt comfortable in her home and she encouraged her to stay as long as she wanted. Although the pillow fort had since disappeared, Nicole had cleaned out space in her dresser for Waverly’s clothes, cleared off her extra nightstand, and even purchased extra blankets for her.

Waverly had coffee ready for Nicole in the mornings, Nicole called to check in with her throughout the day, stopping by after work to see her and Wynonna. Every other day instead of eating at Shorty’s, Nicole would cook them dinner and they’d drink wine and watch movies or read together. As much as Waverly loved staying with Nicole, she was worrying about when she might overstay her welcome. She had gotten off work earlier than she expected and decided to check out her apartment. She took one step in and recoiled at the memories that instantly came flooding back. 

She saw Champ everywhere. His presence lingered uncomfortably, and her home no longer felt like her own. Waverly felt a chill of anger run down her spine. She rushed to her bed and threw all 5 blankets on the ground, ripping her sheets off the mattress and throwing those down too. She thought of all the girls he had brough back here to her bed. She shoved her bed frame as hard as she could. She pictured Champ sitting on her couch calling her selfish. She ran over and flung the cushions across the room, knocking over a lamp in the process. She swiped his gun magazines off the coffee table, and they landed in a heap in the corner. She walked slowly over to a framed picture of the two of them hanging on her wall, and she slowly lifted it off the nail. She pictured the snarl on his lips when he called her and Nicole disgusting. She raised the frame above her head and smashed it to the ground.

Waverly felt her eyes begin to burn as tears formed. She crumpled to the floor surrounded by glass and broken pieces of lamp as the tears began falling down her cheeks. Once she had recovered from her fit of anger, she looked around her destroyed apartment. Her body heaved with sobs, unable to breathe deeply enough to calm down. She wondered if she’d ever be free of him. She reached into her pocket to find her phone. Waverly dialed Nicole’s number, ‘pick up, pick up’ she thought. It rang twice before she heard the only voice in the world that could comfort her right now, “Hey you!” Nicole said sweetly. “C-Can you come to Shorty’s please? I need you.” Waverly managed to whisper into the phone. “Yeah Waves. I’ll be right there. You’re gonna be okay, I’m on my way.” Nicole hung up the phone and convinced Dolls to cover the last hour of her shift as she rushed to Waverly.

Nicole urgently pushed through the front doors of Shorty’s, startling everyone inside. Her eyes scanned the room for Waverly. When she couldn’t spot her, she moved for the stairs, taking them two at a time until she arrived at Waverly’s front door. Not sure what to expect, she gently pushed the door open. It took her a minute to adjust to what she was seeing. Waverly’s apartment was a disaster. Blankets, cushions, smashed glass and ceramics littered her floor. Her mattress was half off the bed, which had been pushed askew. It didn’t take her long to figure out what had happened. 

Nicole spotted Waverly sitting in a pile of glass, she ran to her. “Waves, hey, are you okay?” Waverly was pulled out of her daze by Nicole’s voice as fresh tears formed in her eyes. She reached out for the redhead and Nicole slid one arm around her waist and the other underneath her knees and lifted her off the ground. Nicole carried her into the kitchen and placed her on the countertop, once Waverly slid her arms over Nicole’s neck, she noticed the streak of blood that had run down her arm. “Waves,” she said concerned, “You’re bleeding.” “Hmm?” Waverly mumbled, examining her arm. Her eyes widened when she noticed a small chunk of glass jutting out of her hand. She held it out for Nicole to examine. Nicole grabbed paper towels and searched the bathroom for Band-Aids. “Ready?” She looked into Waverly’s eyes. Waverly nodded and Nicole pulled the glass shard out of her hand and pressed down with the paper towels.

Waverly slid forward on the counter and pressed her face into Nicole’s neck. With her free hand, Nicole rubbed her back. “Thank you,” Waverly mumbled into her neck. “This place… it doesn’t feel like home anymore.” She said. “I know, Waves.” Nicole sympathized. “I’ve got an idea though.” Waverly pulled back to look at her. “I’m off this weekend,” she stopped to brush some hair out of Waverly’s face, “What if we completely redo your apartment? We can paint, get new art, new sheets, rearrange everything? Make it completely and totally yours.” Waverly beamed at her through wet eyelashes, “I’d love that. On Friday Wynonna and I have brunch with Curtis and Gus, but we could go after.” “Works for me,” Nicole said.

Waverly slid off the counter and pulled Nicole towards the door, “I’ll clean this up later, can we just go back to your place?” She asked. “Of course,” Nicole said as she opened the door for Waverly and closed it behind her. Waverly stopped once they were in the middle of the hallway and Nicole nearly ran her over. “What’s wrong Waves?” She asked. Waverly turned around, “Would you come with me? To brunch? I’d really like for them to meet you. You know, formally.” Waverly asked quietly. Nicole smiled, “I’d love to,” she said sweetly. Waverly leaned into her and she held her close as they walked down the stairs and out through the bar. 

The following Friday Waverly had spent the last half hour watching Nicole pull clothes out of her closet trying to decide what would make the best first impression. Waverly giggled and teased her, “You’re a deputy, Nicole, I think that’s like the best first impression you can make.” Nicole scoffed, “tell that to my parents,” she said, sarcastically, raising her eyebrows. Waverly’s own brow furrowed. “Sorry,” Nicole said, “Story for another time.” She settled on a non-ripped pair of black jeans and a button down, rolled up at the sleeves. She pulled her hair into a loose bun and looked in the mirror, “It’ll do,” she said. 

Twenty minutes later they pulled into the McCready Ranch driveway. Waverly linked their arms as she led Nicole up to the door and opened it slowly, “Uncle Curtis? Aunt Gus?” She inquired, closing the door behind them. “In here!” She heard Gus call. “I smell bacon!” Wynonna said as she made her way down from the guest room, running at top speed to the kitchen. Waverly ushered Nicole through the kitchen door. Gus made her way over towards the two of them, hand outstretched. “You must be Officer Haught,” Gus said, “Waverly speaks very highly of you.” She winked at her niece and Waverly blushed profusely. “Yes, Ma’am. Nicole Haught, nice to meet you.” Nicole responded as Waverly excused herself. Gus wrinkled her forehead, “Just Gus,” she said, “Same goes for old Curtis here,” she said as she ushered her husband over to Nicole.

He clapped her on the shoulder as if they’d known each other forever. “Officer Haught,” he said, “We’ve been wondering when our Waverly was going to introduce us to Purgatory’s Finest.” “Hey!” Wynonna interjected, “I thought I was Purgatory’s finest…” Waverly smacked her on the arm. “Ow!” She said as she flicked Waverly in the forehead. “Nonna what the f-,” Waverly squealed before Curtis interrupted them. “Girls,” He said, “Don’t make me separate you.” Nicole laughed as she pictured young Waverly and her sisters running around this same house getting into trouble. Wynonna’s phone buzzed incessantly from the kitchen table startling everyone. “It’s Mercedes,” she said, “She wants to know if we all want to go stay at her family lake house next month.”

The three of them exchanged quick glances before Waverly nodded yes. “Yeah, that sounds great!” she said. Nicole smiled, “I’m in,” she said. “Hell yeah!” Wynonna belted, fingers flying over the keyboard texting Mercedes back. The five of them spent the next couple hours eating and exchanging childhood stories. Nicole’s stomach ached from laughing at all of the stories of Wynonna getting into trouble. Curtis asked Nicole lots of questions about her job and she responded with detailed answers to every single one. Waverly could tell that Curtis had taken a shine to her and her heart swelled. Curtis asked Nicole what she liked to do in her free time and at the first mention of guitar, his eyes lit up. He pushed himself up from the table, “Just a minute, I’ll be right back.” It was barely a minute before Curtis returned carrying a beautiful vintage guitar. 

“This is what I played on when I was your age.” He handed her the instrument, and she took it and placed it in her lap, gently strumming the strings. “Wow,” She said breathlessly. “This is an amazing piece of craftsmanship. Must have cost you a pretty penny,” she said. Curtis chuckled at her, “Give it a whirl,” he said, eyes glowing with admiration. Nicole played a few chords, alternating between strumming and picking the strings. “How about a song?” He asked. “Yeah!” Wynonna chimed, “How about Wonderwall?” She joked. Waverly kicked her under the table, eliciting a classic Wynonna eye roll. “I can do that.” Nicole smiled at Curtis before detaching the capo from the headstock and placing it on the 3rd fret. “Waves, I’ll need your help for this one” she said sweetly to Waverly who sat with a confused look on her face at having been volunteered for a song.

Nicole gave the strings a quick strum before she started the intro to Fleetwood Mac’s ‘Landslide.’ Waverly instantly recognized Nicole’s song choice but almost missed her intro as she watched Nicole’s slender fingers delicately pluck the strings, switching between chords. It was mesmerizing to observe. Waverly watched her, amazed that she didn't even have to look at the strings. Nicole’s fingers instinctively knew where to go. ‘I took my love, I took it down, climbed a mountain and I turned around and I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills, ‘til the landslide brought me down.’ Nicole couldn’t help but stare at Waverly who sang with her eyes closed. Curtis and Gus gave each other a knowing smile as they watched the way Nicole couldn’t take her eyes off of Waverly and the way Waverly smiled back at her as if they were the only people in the room. 

Nicole joined her for the chorus, ‘Well I’ve been afraid of changing cause I’ve built my life around you, but time makes you bolder, even children get older, and I’m getting older too.’ Even Gus was stunned with their duet. Waverly’s voice was bright and delicate, supported beautifully by the deeper tones of Nicole’s. She closed her eyes and nodded along for the remainder of the song. Curtis could barely contain the smile that had spread across his face when Nicole strummed the last note of the song. “You two are something else.” He beamed with pride, “That was beautiful, girls.” Gus added. Wynonna on the other hand looked like she wanted to barf. She made a face at Waverly who proceeded to kick her under the table again. She let out a muffled laugh, “Yeah guys,” she said, “That was… nauseatingly cute. Blegh.” She fake gagged. Nicole admired the guitar one last time before handing it back to Curtis, cheeks red from the onslaught of compliments.

Gus and Waverly sat on the porch swing while Curtis, Wynonna and Nicole talked in the living room. Waverly looked lost in thought as Gus nudged her with an elbow. “What’s on your mind?” She asked, brushing some stray hairs behind her niece’s ear. Waverly tried to form a cohesive sentence out of the jumble of thoughts currently bouncing around her brain. The only thing that came out was, “H-How did you know you were in love with Uncle Curtis?” Gus’ features softened, recognizing the internal struggle. “Where’s this coming from, kid?” she asked. Waverly picked at the stitching on a cushion before answering quietly, “I broke up with Champ a few weeks ago.” Gus nodded and looked out across the ranch, “That explains why he’s been moping around... This have anything to do with Officer Haught?” She asked gently. Waverly blushed and busied herself with the cushion again avoiding eye contact with her aunt. “I suspected,” Gus chuckled to herself. “I see the way you two look at each other.” Waverly smiled. “I always knew Curtis was it for me. From the moment we met.” She started, “I was dating another man, but I kept finding myself drawn to him, it was undeniable. I left my boyfriend and we married 6 months later. The rest is history.” She sighed happily. “He is beyond stubborn, but it’s never been hard to love him. It’s the easiest thing I’ve ever done, loving that man.” Gus smiled at Waverly who was staring dreamily at her. “But how did you know he was the one?” She emphasized. Gus smiled at her, running a calloused thumb across her cheek.

“Does she make you happy?” Gus asked. Waverly smiled and nodded, “In a way I don’t think I’ve ever felt before.” She whispered. “Does she make you feel safe?” Waverly nodded again. “Why don’t you tell me about her?” Gus sat back on the swing. “Well…” Waverly began, “She’s kind, brave, respectful. So patient. I never feel like I have to hide the broken parts of myself. She listens to me and when I’m around her it’s... like she fills in all the little cracks. Cracks I didn’t even know were there.” Waverly dabbed at a tear threatening to escape the corner of her eye. “She’s the best part of my day, Gus.” She confessed, inhaling deeply trying to regain some composure. “I know it’s still so new but whenever I’m around her it feels like my whole body is electrified. This constant buzz of energy. It’s unbelievable. When I’m not with her, I want to be. And when I am with her… It’s somehow not close enough…” She trailed off looking over at Gus who had an amused look on her face.

“W-what?” Waverly asked nervously, cheeks flushing. “I think you have your answer, Waverly.” Gus said sweetly, rubbing her shoulder. “And as for being ready for a new relationship…” she continued, “You’re the only one who can make that decision. If Nicole is the one for you, she’ll wait for you to be ready.” Gus pulled Waverly into a side hug and kissed her head. “For what it’s worth,” She said, “I think she feels the same way about you. Girl couldn’t find a poker face to save her life.” Waverly giggled as Curtis pushed the screen door open. “What are you ladies doing out here?” He asked. Gus whipped around, “Fishing, Curtis! What does it look like?” She barked at him, followed by a sly wink. Waverly giggled as Wynonna and Nicole made their way through the door.

“Ready to go?” Nicole asked from the steps. Waverly nodded and turned to hug Gus, who pulled her in tight and whispered “It’s a moment Waves… and it's different for everyone, but it’s a moment where everything just comes together. The gears click into place, the curtain rises, and you just know that this is the person you want by your side for the rest of your life. You can’t picture a day where you wake up without them. Don’t seek it out, just let it happen.” Waverly smiled and nodded her thanks before hugging Curtis. The two of them stepped off the porch and made their way to Nicole’s truck. “She’s got it bad,” Gus chuckled as Curtis wrapped his arms around her waist, watching the girls drive off. “I think Officer Haught is in love with our Waverly.” Curtis smiled down at his wife before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Gross,” Wynonna said as she let the screen door slam behind her.

Later that afternoon Nicole pushed a cart through the aisles of Homesense while Waverly flitted up and down the rows tossing things in. She found new sheets, a comforter, an armful of candles, a new lamp, and new throw pillows for the couch. Waverly watched adoringly as Nicole helped an elderly woman reach for something on the top shelf. She pranced up to the redhead and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. “What was that for?” Nicole asked. “Just being you.” Waverly replied. “I’m ready for the next store!” She said excitedly as they moved towards the checkout line. “Are you gonna tell me where you’re taking me?” Waverly inquired, poking the redhead in the ribs gently. Nicole furrowed her brow and leaned over to whisper in her ear. “IKEA?” Waverly squealed, “I loooove IKEA!” Nicole smiled at her, “I know,” she said.

Once they were all checked out and Nicole was back in the driver's seat, she requested her favorite driving song from Waverly: ‘Just Like Heaven’ by The Cure. The two of them sang perfectly in sync until they arrived at the store. They wandered through the maze of a store, stopping occasionally to sit on couches, test out beds and attempt to pronounce some of the Swedish furniture names. Waverly was fluent in several languages, but apparently Swedish was not one of them. She grabbed some wall shelves, a floor lamp, a couple pieces of art and as many plants as she could carry out of the gardening section before Nicole started teasing her. Nicole pushed Waverly around on the cart as she flung her arms out, Titanic-style, eliciting stares from some older customers and some chuckles from the younger ones. They didn’t care. The two women were oblivious to the world, only having eyes for each other.

***  
Nicole had finished putting the last piece of tape over the molding of the window, “Ok, we’re ready to go” She said. Waverly dipped her brush roll into the paint and made a hesitant line on the wall of her apartment. She looked at Nicole excitedly, and the redhead motioned for her to continue. It only took them 45 minutes to paint the walls in the studio apartment. Nicole had opened all the windows for some airflow, and 311’s ‘Amber’ played softly over the speakers. She turned on Waverly’s box fan to help the paint dry and they plopped down on the bed which Waverly had already put her freshly laundered new sheets on. “It should only take an hour or so to dry, we can do one more coat and then we can come back tomorrow after it’s aired out and start moving things around. How does that sound?” Nicole asked. “Perfect.” Waverly replied, “Thanks for helping me.” 

Nicole reached over and gave Waverly’s hand a squeeze. Waverly intertwined their fingers. They were once again holding hands and Nicole’s heart was once again threatening to pound out of her chest. She rolled over to face Waverly who snuck her arm around the redhead’s waist and pulled her into a side hug. Nicole rested her head on Waverly’s chest as the smaller woman ran her fingers through Nicole’s hair. “You’ve taken such good care of me lately. I can’t even begin to repay you for that.” She said softly, shushing Nicole when she opened her mouth to speak. “You’ve been so busy taking care of me and I haven’t been the best… friend.” She felt the slightest recoil of Nicole’s body at the word.

Waverly knew her feelings for Nicole were serious, but she was scared. Her whole world had changed and every person she had loved had left her at some point. She still wasn’t ready to risk her heart again. She knew Nicole respected her enough to be patient, but she didn’t realize how hard it would be to not immediately jump into a relationship when it already felt so effortless to be with her. She reassured the redhead with a kiss to the top of her head. They were in this limbo of ‘more than friends but not yet a couple,’ and as hard as it was for the both of them, they owed it to each other to take it slow.

“I’m gonna take care of you, Nicole.” She said quietly. “I know that we’re in a kind of gray area right now and that’s on me…” She inhaled deeply and pulled Nicole closer, running her thumb up and down her arm. “But I need you to know... what's going on between us… It’s stronger than anything I’ve ever felt before. I’m just not ready yet and I owe it to you to be completely ready… to be all in… Because you deserve a hundred million percent.” She kissed the top of Nicole’s head again and continued, “I refuse to make you feel like a rebound Nicole and I know it’s not fair to ask you to wait for me to be ready, but I promise until that day comes… you will be the only person on my mind.” She felt Nicole stir and sit up. The redhead leaned on her elbow and looked up at Waverly with those gorgeous hazel eyes. Her lips curled into a smile, “I’d wait forever for you, Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly smiled down at her. It took every ounce of strength in her body and mind not to push her onto her back and kiss the hell out of her, but she knew that when she finally did kiss Nicole it was going to be worth every second she spent denying herself. Instead, she leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Nicole’s forehead. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?” Waverly asked. “I’ve been told.” Nicole teased as Waverly gently shoved her down by her shoulder and climbed off the bed. “One last coat?” She asked as she held up the paint roller. An hour later the two of them sat on the floor, leaning up against the bedframe. Waverly reached out and gave a soft squeeze to Nicole’s thigh as it rested next to her own. “Thank you.” She said quietly. “For what? Nicole asked, crinkling her forehead. “Everything. For being my light in the dark, for helping me redo my room… for just being you and being here with me.” Nicole smiled, “There’s no place I’d rather be.” Waverly giggled at the redhead, “Except maybe in the shower, because you are covered in paint!” Nicole looked down and realized that Waverly was right. “Mind if I take a shower?” Waverly pointed to the bathroom, towels are in the cabinets, everything you need should be in there.”

Nicole made her way over to the bathroom, stripping off her paint covered shirt to reveal the sports bra she had on underneath. Waverly stared, eyes wide at the muscles in her back, rippling with each movement. She had to tear her eyes away for fear she might follow her into the bathroom. Nicole started the water and only slightly shut the door, leaving it cracked. Waverly knew it wasn’t an invitation but the thought definitely crossed her mind. She shook her head, “time to clean up,” she said as she began collecting all their supplies and putting things away.

Nicole turned on the shower, standing under the scalding stream of water. She liked her showers hot. She looked over at the shampoo, Waverly’s shampoo, the smell that made her knees week when she was close to her. She poured some out into her hands and massaged it in. She rinsed and repeated with the conditioner. She could hear Waverly banging around in the living room, she smiled, thinking maybe one day they’d be in here together. Last thing was the body wash, she used one of the 50 loofahs in there to help scrape the paint off her hands, arms and chest. Once she gave herself the final rinse the turned the water off and grabbed the towel. She didn’t have any clothes, she’d have to ask Waverly for something to borrow. Over the noisy sound of the bathroom fan, she could hear singing, Waverly was singing Elvis’ Can’t Help Falling In Love, quietly enough that Nicole could barely make it out. She turned the fan off and poked her head out of the door. Waverly was sitting on the windowsill staring out onto the street below singing. It was the most pleasant thing she’d seen in a long time. She leaned against the doorframe until Waverly finally noticed she was there.

“Sorry!” Nicole apologized, “I just love it when you sing and I love that song, I couldn’t interrupt.” Waverly waved away the interruption, “do you need clothes?” She asked. Nicole nodded, “Even just a shirt would be great.” Waverly rummaged through her drawers until she found a shirt that might fit her, it was a Purgatory High Gym shirt. Waverly frowned, “this is all I’ve got.” “No problem,” Nicole said, “I might leave a few shirts and a pair of shorts here for times like this if that’s okay.” Waverly smiled at her, “more than okay.”

By the end of the weekend, Waverly and Nicole had completely redecorated and rearranged every inch of her apartment. The walls had been painted a pale yellow that glowed brilliantly when the sun rose and set through the corner windows. Nicole had helped Waverly move her bed in front of the largest set of windows so she could feel the breeze and hear the birds while lying in bed. She also hung the shelves on the wall and brought more of Waverly’s books out of her front closet. Waverly hung the new art up on her walls which included a framed photo of her, Nicole and Wynonna that had been taken downstairs at the bar. Nicole smiled fondly at the photo for a minute before she remembered that she had a surprise for Waverly. “I have a surprise for you!” She exclaimed. Waverly raised an eyebrow as Nicole got up and made her way to the door, “I’ll be right back!” 

Nicole was gone ten minutes or so before the door opened again, and Nicole walked through carrying a medium sized box and a paper bag. “First,” she said, setting everything down on the kitchen table, she reached into the bag and pulled out a fresh bouquet of sunflowers and handed them to Waverly. “Second,” she lifted the box and set it in front of Waverly on the bed, “Open!” She said excitedly. Waverly squealed with excitement as she pulled the flaps of the box open to find yet another box inside, but her eyes went wide when she realized what Nicole had given her. She pulled the second box out and set it on the bed. Nicole had bought Waverly her very own record player. She moved to get up from the bed, but Nicole stopped her. “Third,” she said as she reached into the paper bag once more and pulled out a vinyl record and handed it to Waverly.

“Songs about Jane,” Waverly whispered, “This is one of my favorite albums… Nicole… Thank you so much,” she said, completely blown away at what Nicole had done for her. “How is it that you never cease to amaze me?” Waverly asked? Nicole shrugged but couldn’t rid herself of the ear-to-ear smile that formed as Waverly flew into her arms. Nicole stumbled back but held her tight and pressed a few light kisses to her temple. “I figured it was time we start building your very own record collection.” Once she’d set up the record player, they spent the afternoon cuddling on the bed, getting up only to flip the record from Side A to Side B and over again. Both Waverly and Nicole would have been fine if they never moved again. Nicole groaned at the thought of having to work tomorrow but more so at the thought of not having Waverly to cuddle up to tonight. “I better go feed Calamity and get ready for work” she said reluctantly as she rolled off the bed. “I’ll see you tomorrow,’ Nicole said as Waverly hopped off the bed and walked over for a hug. “Not soon enough.” she countered.

Nicole had just barely made it home before her phone buzzed in her pocket. She saw she had a message from Waverly: I miss you already. Nicole smiled as she replied: I miss you…my house feels so empty. She watched the chat bubble pop up: You could always come back and stay the night with me. Feed Calamity? Bring a uniform and some clothes to leave here? Nicole closed her eyes in thought for half a second before she ran to the kitchen and filled Calamity’s bowl, then ran upstairs to grab her extra uniform, her Stetson and her gun. She packed a small duffel with some spare clothes to leave at Waverly’s place. Nicole made it back to the apartment in record time, eliciting a full-bodied laugh from Waverly when she walked through the door hair disheveled and face red. Nicole tossed her duffel next to the bed and hung her uniform up over the bathroom door and climbed into bed with Waverly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang takes a vacation to The Gardner Family Lake house. Nicole shares something with Waverly, will she like it? This chapter *may* have a little spice. Hide your kids. Hide your wives!
> 
> **Below is a drawing of an upcoming scene in this chapter, hope you guys like! Art by Diana Benitez, @DBenitez95 on twitter!

Chapter Six

“Are you all packed?” Waverly asked from the doorway, holding two large coffee cups. She watched Nicole haphazardly shove various pieces of clothing into a duffel bag. “Mostly” she replied, zipping it shut, refusing to admit that her bag was too full because she couldn’t make up her mind about what to bring. “I just need to leave the keys under the mat for Nedley to feed CJ.” “Ok!,’ Waverly said, “I’ll meet you at the car!” She practically skipped out to the truck. Once Nicole had lugged her bag down the stairs, she stopped at her safe, making sure her gun and badge were safely stowed. She pulled out a folder with the PSD logo stamped on the front, and glanced around, holding it in her hands as if scared to open it. She let out a long sigh and put the folder back in the safe, locking it. She grabbed her guitar on her way out the door.

Once Nicole was situated in the driver’s seat, Waverly handed her a coffee cup and plugged the AUX cord into her phone and started the road trip playlist she’d made. Nicole pulled out of the driveway and followed behind Wynonna, Doc and Mercedes in Waverly’s red Jeep. Chrissy and Dolls both set their pillows up against the windows to nap. Waverly spent some of the ride singing along to Fleetwood Mac with Nicole, and some time looking out the window, watching the vast expanse of grass and trees flash by. Nicole tried to keep her mind from wandering back to the folder hidden in her safe. Ever since the file had come across her desk a few weeks ago, she’d felt a sense of unease, foreboding. Waverly noticed the faraway look on her face. She put a hand on her shoulder, “Are you okay?” She whispered. Nicole glanced in the mirror at Dolls who was fast asleep. She nodded, “Just some work stuff.” She said trying her best not to dwell on work, so she put on a smile and shook the thoughts away. Waverly nodded and gave her shoulder a soft, supportive squeeze before flipping to the next song. Nicole watched her sing Elvis Presley, never missing a note. Her soft and comforting voice, pulling all her attention, even plastering a lopsided grin on her face.

After a couple hours later, Nicole pulled up behind the Jeep in front of a massive house sitting atop a hill leading down to a lake and a long floating dock with a large boat. The house had more windows than Nicole had ever seen on one building before. “Check out the boat!” Dolls chimed in from the back seat, wiping the sleep from his eyes. Chrissy was staring wide-eyed at the massive fire pit that was surrounded by Adirondack chairs facing a huge all-weather outdoor movie screen. Tucked underneath the deck of the house was a full bar, complete with a sink and fridge. “I know where I’ll be all weekend,” she said chuckling. It had been about 3 hours of driving and everyone was ready to get out of the car and explore their home for the weekend. Waverly hopped out first, stretching her arms high above her head, giggling when she noticed Nicole swallow thickly at the sight of her toned, bare stomach. Nicole smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. 

The group piled through the front door with all their bags and stood stuffed into the foyer. Mercedes turned off the beeping alarm. “Welcome to Casa De Gardner, bitches. There are enough rooms for everyone so no need to fight over them” she said. “Booze is kept fully stocked, just replace whatever you drink before we leave. There’s a small town about a half hour from here with everything you could need.” As soon as she stopped speaking, everyone scattered down the halls searching for rooms. Wynonna and Doc took the hallway left while Waverly and Nicole wandered down the right looking into each room as they went. Waverly chose the one with the biggest window overlooking the fire pit and part of the lake. “This is nice.” She said as she sat on the bed and fell back, splaying her arms out across the mattress. Nicole stood in the doorway, unsure of whether she was bunking with Waverly or if she should be looking for her own room. 

Despite having spent the last few weeks being inseparable, she wasn’t sure if Waverly was ready to be bombarded with questions from their friends about the nature of their “relationship.” Waverly looked over at Nicole, “Are you gonna unpack now or later?” She asked, gesturing to the closet. Nicole tried to hide the grin that had worked its way onto her face. She leaned her guitar case against the wall and set her duffel on the ground, “Later!” She said as she plopped down on the bed next to the Waverly, looking forward to a weekend of no responsibilities. Wynonna had been bugging her about Phase 3 of the plan for the last month, insinuating that a romantic trip to the woods would be the perfect time to “Help Waverly get over that dick bag.” She sighed loudly at the thought. Nicole had no intention of forcing Waverly into something she wasn’t ready for. “What’s wrong?” Waverly asked looking over at her. “Nothin’” She replied, “Wanna go look around?” She deflected. Waverly sat up, grabbed Nicole’s hand and led her out into the hallway. 

They started with the kitchen as Nicole admired the exposed beams and reclaimed wood that had been modernized with industrial fixtures. Waverly was mesmerized by the floor to ceiling windows. “I’m so glad I brought books!” She squealed as she drew her fingers across the oversized leather seat that sat facing the lake. Chrissy joined them in the kitchen. “All settled?” She asked. Nicole nodded. Chrissy walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled it open revealing row after row of different types and brands of alcohol. “Wow!” She exclaimed, “Mercedes wasn’t kidding!” She wandered over to the fridge and pulled open the double doors. The bottom shelf was stocked with wine coolers and beer. Wynonna came flying around the corner, startling everyone. “WHO WANTS TO GO SWIMMING?” She shouted at them; slamming a cooler down on the kitchen counter. “It floats!” She said, proudly, pointing at it. “Count me in,” Nicole said, “I’m gonna go get changed. Earp, pack me some beers!” Waverly followed Nicole to the room, and they dug through bags until they found bathing suits. Nicole excused herself to the attached bathroom to let Waverly get changed.

By the time the pair made it downstairs, Doc, Dolls and Mercedes had appeared in swim attire. Mercedes leaned over and whispered to Nicole and Chrissy, “Are you as curious about that tan line as I am?” She asked, making a mustache motion against her mouth. Nicole snorted and Chrissy had to fake a cough to cover up her laugh. The seven of them made their way down to the dock, draping their towels across the railing. Wynonna pointed vaguely at something out on the water, “Is that girl naked?” She emphasized as Dolls, Mercedes and Doc turned to look, she shoved Doc right off the edge into the water, limb flailing, hat now floating next to him in the lake. “Oops. My hand slipped.” She said, looking back to the group, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Doc surfaced before flashing Wynonna a smile, “Why, Ms. Earp, that was…quite refreshing…” he said, wiping his wet hair from his eyes as Wynonna whooped and cannonballed in nearly on top of him. Mercedes jumped in next, grabbing Doc’s Stetson and placing it on her own head before climbing onto a pool float.

Waverly rubbed sunscreen onto her face and shoulders, she looked over at Nicole who was laughing at Doc and Wynonna wrestling in the water. “Would you mind?” She asked, handing the lotion to Nicole and motioned to her back. Nicole took the tube from her hands and squeezed some lotion onto her fingers, rubbing her hands together. She hesitated briefly before placing her palms on Waverly’s back. She rubbed slow circles over her shoulder blades and lower back, gently sliding her fingers underneath the strap of Waverly’s white bikini top. Her skin looked so tan against the white of the fabric and Nicole was having a hard time focusing. Waverly always smelled so good and it made Nicole fuzzy in the head. “I think you’re covered.” She said quickly, before her wandering hands betrayed her.

“Do you need some?” Waverly asked. Nicole hesitated, “uh yeah sure.” She handed Waverly the tube and pulled her shirt over her head, allowing Waverly access to her back and shoulders. Waverly started at her shoulders, taking special care to get under the straps, she slowly lotioned her back, letting her fingers trail lightly down her spine, her skin smooth and warm. That gesture sent tingles through Nicole’s entire body. She shivered and turned around just as Waverly was reaching out to put more sunblock on her back and ended up with a giant dab on Nicole’s abs. Waverly gulped as she took in the sight. Nicole chuckled to herself as she reached down and rubbed the lotion in, watching Waverly fumble with the bottle, cheeks flushed.

Dolls eyed the floating dock far out in the water. “Care to wager a bet on who can make it there and back first?” Doc ran his hands through his hair, treading water to stay afloat. “I’d kindly take your money, Xavier.” Dolls cocked his eyebrow, “Oh you really think so?” He asked, grin spreading across his face. Nicole walked over to the edge and bent down so she could look them in the eyes. “You have to physically touch the dock. First one back here wins. What’s the bet?” She asked. “Fifty?” Dolls nodded. “Okay,” Nicole began, “On your mark… get set… GO!” She yelled as water splashed around her. Doc got a head start but Dolls was gaining on him. Doc reached the dock first but in a feat of sheer determination Dolls managed to pull ahead of him just in time to be the first back to Nicole. Dolls smirked over at Doc, “Whooo! Slow and steady, cowboy.”

Dolls had just barely beaten Doc in the race, and Wynonna was laughing at how out of breath Doc was. “All those cigarettes,” she mocked from the dock as she inflated a tube that Chrissy and Mercedes had brought down from the shed. Waverly had cleverly brought her very own massive unicorn pool float that she bought on sale at the end of last summer. She spent the afternoon tanning, lazily floating over the lake. It was large enough to easily fit two people on and after the struggle of trying to climb onto it from the water, Nicole had joined her on it, resting her head on Waverly’s sun warmed stomach. They watched, amused, as Wynonna fumbled with her own pool float before Mercedes tipped her out of it and into the water, like a drunken fish flopping around.

Several sunscreen applications and a cooler's worth of drinks later, the sun had started to set, and a cool breeze began to blow over the water. Nicole was the first one out. “I’m gonna shower, quick, I’ll meet up with you in a bit,” she said to Waverly as she made her way to the dock ladder. Waverly smiled at her, “have fun!” She said, a cringe forming on her face... ‘Have fun???’ She thought to herself ‘…in the shower?? Idiot.’ She winced slightly. Once Nicole was out of earshot, Wynonna paddled over to Waverly’s float, wet hair stuck to her face. “When are you gonna hit that?” She asked nonchalantly. Waverly widened her eyes at her sister. “I- She…” She shut her mouth, thinking of what to say. “I just wasn’t ready before and I’ve been waiting for the perfect moment…” Waverly confessed. Wynonna sighed, readying herself to drop some wisdom on her little sister. “There is no perfect moment Waves.” She said, wiping hair from her face and cracking open another beer. “The moment becomes perfect because you take it and you make it that way. I hate to break it to you, but if you keep waiting for the perfect moment for every situation, you’re gonna miss out on a lot of great opportunities. I don’t want that for you, especially with Nicole. I can see how much you care about each other… Sometimes you gotta stop getting in your own way and just go for it.” Waverly dropped her head back onto the float, exhaling all the breath in her lungs. “Shit, you’re right,” She said. “I know, it happens. Don’t get too worked up about it,” Wynonna said. “Now go get cleaned up and go get your girl.” 

Nicole savored the clean water as it rinsed the lake grime off her, maybe it would rinse the sour taste of her job from her as well, or at least distract her from the thought of Waverly in her bikini. She sighed, palms up against the shower wall, she stood as the water fell around her like rain. Music blared through the small speakers of her phone and she sang along quietly as she washed her hair. Once finished she stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel. She looked out the window to see that everyone had come in from the water. She decided to grab her guitar and head back outside, using Waverly’s sunglasses to push her hair back out of her face. As she opened the sliding door, she could hear Waverly laughing from the floor above her. Waverly’s laugh never failed to bring a smile to her face. She wandered to the end of the dock; she sat down and placed her feet back in the water kicking soft circles that rippled throughout the lake. It was quiet, apart from the crickets chirping and rustle of leaves that blew in the warm breeze. She cradled her guitar in her lap, as she plucked the strings melodically, humming a soft melody. The sound of the guitar echoed over the water and it brought her a new sense of calm and peace.

She sat there playing and singing until she felt the dock shift underneath her. She kept strumming the guitar without looking up. She felt a soft touch on her shoulder as Waverly sat down beside her, “I was looking for you,” she said softly as she set a little speaker down on the dock next to them. Nicole dropped her hands from the strings and smiled gently at the brunette. “Hi you,” she said as she brushed a hand over Waverly’s knee, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You should keep playing, you sound amazing.” Waverly hummed. Nicole shifted her weight a little to face the brunette while Waverly turned to face her, giving Nicole her full attention. She sat next to Nicole, the two of them looking out over the lake, “you know I love when you play,” Waverly said encouragingly.

Nicole took a nervous breath, eyes darting out over the water and down to the guitar she was holding. “There is something.” She said quietly, not making eye contact. “I’ve always loved this one, and well, when you put it on the playlist this morning it’s just been stuck in my head, you looked real cute singing it.” Still, Nicole hesitated; sighing. “I kinda wanted to save this for the right moment, you know? Whenever you’re… ready, you know?” Waverly smiled gently and motioned to the house, the trees, the moon, the water, and finally back to Nicole. “This feels pretty perfect…” She said sincerely, giving her a soft smile, “Besides, I’ve recently been informed that if we wait for the perfect moment, we might be waiting forever”. Nicole chuckled, “That’s a fair point,” she cleared her throat and took a deep breath. “Okay, ready?” She asked, her voice trembling just a little. Waverly nodded and put her hand on Nicole’s knee and rubbed gently before pulling back. “Whatever it is,” she said, “You know I’m gonna love it.” Nicole nervously wiggled her fingers before placing them over the strings of the guitar.

Nicole started plucking the strings, playing a long intro. Waverly moved so she was sitting cross-legged next to Nicole, her features softened when she recognized the song, Elvis Presley, one of her favorite songs, and one that always made her think of Nicole. Maybe someday she’d tell her how often she pictured Nicole while singing this very song. “Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can’t help falling in love with you.” Nicole chanced a look at Waverly and noticed the twinkle that she’d seen the first time they met, that perfect smile making her eyes crinkle into little half-moons. Nicole made her way through the first half of the song, playing slow and studying Waverly’s reaction as she changed chords and plucked at the strings, the soft sounds of her guitar traveling out across the water. 

“Like a river flows surely to the sea, darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.” Waverly’s eyes began to water as she watched Nicole. She dabbed at them gently, noticing something shift in Nicole’s voice as she sang, a sort of vulnerability also visible in her eyes. Waverly became overwhelmed with emotions as she watched the woman in front of her. She suddenly pictured every time Nicole had comforted her, she felt every soft touch of reassurance, every hug in which Nicole let her melt into her embrace, as if trying to absorb all of her pain. She could picture every smile. She thought of every time Nicole carried her burdens when she couldn’t carry them on her own. Her heart swelled as she reminisced every time they came close to sharing a kiss, every time they held hands, every long gaze that neither of them wanted to break away from. She couldn’t contain it anymore, as a tear slid down her cheek and landed in her lap. “Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can’t help falling in love with you.” Nicole strummed the last note and let it ring out. She looked up at Waverly who was brushing tears from her cheeks. She watched, concerned, as Waverly stood up and took a deep breath before she started pacing in circles.

Nicole stood up, concerned at Waverly’s state. “I’m sorry Waves, did you not like it? I shouldn’t have… Shit.” She cursed. “That wasn’t me trying to push you into being ready, I just…” She searched for the right words. Waverly shook her head and motioned for her to stop talking. She abruptly shut her mouth as Waverly whispered something so quietly she couldn’t make it out. Waverly stopped her pacing and looked up at her, a fire grew behind hazel eyes. “This is it,” She said softly. Nicole frowned, “This… is what…?” She mumbled nervously, removing the guitar and setting it down next to her. Waverly continued, “The moment Gus told me about... “The moment.” “Waves... I’m… I’m not following.” Nicole whispered; anxious she had sent Waverly into some sort of spiral. 

Waverly brought a hand up, waving away Nicole’s comment, clearly talking to herself. “Why was I so scared? It’s you, Nicole… What took me so long? Wynonna was right.” She mumbled. “Wynonna?” Nicole asked, still confused. Waverly continued, ignoring her, “It’s always been you… From the moment you walked into my bar.” Waverly brought her eyes back up to Nicole’s. “It will always be you and... and me, in this perfect moment.” She said as she closed the distance between the two of them. Nicole was still unsure of what was happening as Waverly crashed into her arms. The force of it knocked her back as she wrapped her arms around the smaller girls waist like she’d done a hundred times before, but this time it was different. 

Nicole could feel warm hands grasping at the back of her neck as Waverly pushed up onto her tiptoes and rested her forehead against Nicole’s, “We make our own perfect moments,” she whispered “I’m ready…for this… for us. I’m sorry it took me so long,” she said. She took a deep breath, “I’ve been wanting to do this since the first moment I saw you.” She looked into Nicole’s eyes and slowly brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear. She brought her face just close enough to brush her nose softly against Nicole’s before she brought her hands up to Nicole’s cheeks as their lips finally met in a kiss long overdue. Time stopped as Waverly’s lips moved softly against Nicole’s. Gentle hands tangled in her hair, pulling her closer. Waverly’s tongue slid lightly over her lower lip as she slid her hand down Nicole’s back. Nicole brought one hand up cupping Waverly’s cheek, rubbing her thumb against soft sun-kissed skin. She ventured further tangling her hand in Waverly’s long hair. Nicole moved from Waverly’s lips, trailing kisses down her neck and back up to swollen lips.

Waverly was first to pull away; stopping to stare affectionately at Nicole whose eyes were closed, lips still parted. They fluttered open, searching for Waverly’s. “Wow.” She said breathlessly. “So…” Waverly husked. Nicole managed a sly smile before she caught Waverly’s eyes flicker to her lips. Not a second later, Waverly was threading her fingers through auburn locks once more. Nicole’s entire body tingled at the feeling of Waverly’s frame flush against her own. Waverly cupped Nicole’s cheeks with both hands, her lips claiming Nicole’s, hungry and intense, trying to pull her impossibly close. 

Before Waverly realized what she was doing, her fingers had crept underneath the hem of Nicole’s shirt. Her soft pale skin radiated a heat she had been desperate to explore. Nicole slowly moved her hands down Waverly’s back, dragging her nails over the fabric of her yellow shirt. Her hands went further south still, over her hips and down onto the backs of her thighs. Nicole bent down slightly and picked her up, feeling legs wrap around her waist and arms around her neck. Waverly placed soft kisses down her neck as Nicole carried walked the them over to the wooden railing of the deck, closer to the shore. She smiled as she looked down at Nicole, she was finally the taller one. She placed a kiss on both cheeks, her forehead, the tip of her nose and finally her lips. 

Neither Nicole nor Waverly knew how long they had been entangled in each other. They pulled apart only when oxygen became a necessity. Waverly slid off the railing and leaned down, turning on the speaker she had brought. She hit a few buttons on her phone before turning to Nicole. “Dance with me?” She asked, reaching out her hand, as Ed Sheeran’s ‘Kiss me’ floated dreamily over the speaker and out across the lake. Nicole reached out, pulling Waverly in close, placing her other hand on the small of her back, just under her yellow t-shirt. Waverly draped one arm over Nicole’s shoulder and took the other into her own hand, cradling their hands up against her chest as they swayed gently to the slow rhythm of the guitar. Waverly rested her head against Nicole’s chest, taking in the spiced vanilla smell of her perfume. She closed her eyes, committing this moment to memory forever. She drew lazy shapes on Nicole’s shoulder, stopping occasionally to run her fingers through the baby hairs at the nape of her neck. 

Wynonna, Mercedes and Chrissy stumbled down the trail through the dense layer of trees as they approached the lake house. Instead of showering they decided to take a walk around the lake, which was code for smoking a joint and not sharing it with the guys. “Do you hear that?” Mercedes squinted her eyes and searched for the source of the sound. “Dude, why are you squinting?” Wynonna mocked as Mercedes punched her in the boob. “But yes, I can hear it… is that music?” Wynonna asked, confused. The trio followed the path and curved back around to the house. Chrissy was the first to spot Waverly and Nicole. The sound they were hearing was the warped echo of a song floating across the water. Waverly had her arms around Nicole’s shoulders, face buried in her neck. Nicole’s arms were wrapped around Waverly’s waist, holding her close. They danced slowly, swaying in the dim lighting of the dock. Chrissy splayed her arms out in front of the other two women, stopping them in their tracks. “It’s finally happening!” She whispered so loud she was nearly screaming. Wynonna followed Chrissy’s eye line just in time to spot Waverly pulling Nicole’s chin down into a soft kiss. “She got her girl… finally,” she said, proud of her baby sister, followed immediately by a retching sound, “Ed Sheeran? Really Waverly?” She complained. Mercedes rolled her eyes.

“Well…” Mercedes began, “That is nauseatingly adorable and I’m starting to feel very single.” Wynonna snickered, “There’s always Dolls,” she said with a wink, “Or Chrissy here.” Chrissy seemed to consider the offer, which Wynonna did not expect. “You know where to find me if you get bored enough,” Chrissy winked at Mercedes who looked just as surprised as Wynonna. Chrissy chuckled as she left the two of them and began to make her way to the bar. “Drinks?” She asked over her shoulder. Wynonna chuckled, pulling along a still stunned looking Mercedes. “Did she just?” Mercedes started. “She just.” Wynonna nodded, patting her friend on the back and steering her towards the house.

Later that evening everyone had gathered around the bonfire. Mercedes and Chrissy shared an Adirondack, while Wynonna sat in Doc's lap. “So…” Dolls began as he watched over the flames as Nicole wrapped her arms around Waverly, pulling her in close in the oversized chair. “Are you guys official yet?” He asked with his knowing smile. Waverly looked over at Nicole whose eyes were glowing from the fire they reflected. “I don’t know…” Waverly smirked looking up at her, “Are you my girlfriend, Nicole?” “Hell yes.” She replied immediately, unable to contain her ear to ear smile. “Congratulations ladies,” Doc said, tipping his hat to them. Wynonna pushed up off Doc and raised her beer, “Bout damn time… To Waverly and Nicole who have been dancing around this for the past 4 months!” The crowd all raised their bottles. Waverly leaned down and clinked her bottle against Nicole’s, “To us” she said as she leaned forward and placed a series of short, sweet kisses on her girlfriend’s lips. 

By 2 AM, the fire had died down significantly and Waverly had successfully convinced a shit-faced Wynonna that skinny-dipping probably wasn’t the best idea. She had pouted at her sister before dragging Doc to their room. Dolls had tired of watching Mercedes and Chrissy flirt with each other and went to bed. Waverly giggled as she watched her Chrissy make eyes at Mercedes. She looked over at Chrissy and gave her a wink. She moved from Nicole’s embrace and stood up, stretching. She reached for Nicole’s hand and she led them to the house. “Night guys,” She called over her shoulder. “Night Waverly,” they responded in unison, sipping drinks, giggling and batting eyelashes.

Once the two girls were safely in their room Waverly closed the door and quickly pushed Nicole up against it, grabbing her hips and kissing her fervently. Waverly used her weight to pin Nicole to the door, threading her fingers in the hem of her shirt, knotting it in her hands as she kissed her. Nicole moved her hands slowly down Waverly’s body until she settled on her hips, tucking her fingertips into the waistband of her jeans. “Bed?” She asked quietly. Waverly nodded eagerly and released the redhead from the door. Nicole sat down and Waverly followed, placing her legs on either side of Nicole’s hips, straddling her. 

Waverly placed kisses down her neck; her hands desperately roaming over every inch of exposed skin she could find, unable to pull away after denying herself for so long. Her hands slowly explored, mapping every dip and curve, memorizing every sound Nicole made. Waverly trailed soft kisses down Nicole’s neck until her shirt prevented any further exploring. Nicole looked up at her as Waverly tugged at her black shirt, “Can I?” She asked. Nicole nodded slowly, shifting her weight so Waverly could pull it over her head. She tossed it lightly to the floor. Waverly took in the sight of the pale skin beneath her, slightly pink from their day spent in the sun. She trailed a finger gently down Nicole’s stomach abs ending with a sharp inhale at the button of her pants.

“Wow,” was all Waverly could muster. Nicole gave a breathy laugh as she leaned back onto the bed, still in disbelief that she had finally kissed Waverly and they were finally together. Nicole had dreamt of this moment for months, deciding definitely that she didn’t want to rush Waverly into anything she wasn’t ready for. Nicole reached up, brushing her thumb along a tanned cheek. Waverly smiled down at her, hesitating at the zip in her jeans. Nicole could sense her nerves. “You know… we don’t have to do this tonight,” she said gently, taking Waverly’s fumbling hand into her own. “We can just talk or sleep even.” Instead, Waverly reached for her phone and found some music. “Or…” she said with a sly grin, “We could do this for a while.” She set her back phone down and crawled across Nicole to lie down, pulling Nicole on top of her, twisting her hands through Nicole’s hair as she pulled her into a kiss. 

Waverly awoke the next morning to sunlight shining brilliantly through the window above the bed, casting a glow throughout the room. She watched the dust dance in the golden rays of the sun. It was the most peaceful she’d ever felt as she looked down at Nicole fast asleep in her arms, head on her chest. Waverly watched her pink shoulders rise and fall. She studied the constellation of freckles on her shoulders. She placed soft kisses on her head. Nicole stirred, opening one eye, squinting up at Waverly as if nervous that she wouldn’t be there. A wide smile crossed her sleepy face, her dimples popping spectacularly. Waverly grinned at her. “I’m so glad this wasn’t a dream,” Nicole murmured leaning into Waverly’s neck, leaving a kiss. 

Waverly wrapped her arms tight around Nicole as her body molded to fit her own. Nicole trailed soft kisses up her jawline to her lips, leaving a tiny bite on her bottom lip, drawing a moan from Waverly. They were interrupted by three swift knocks at the door. “Mmm, go away!” Nicole groaned loudly against Waverly’s lips. Waverly chuckled and reached for their shirts that had been discarded on the floor. “Come in!” Nicole buried her face in Waverly’s neck as Wynonna opened the door. She meandered over to the nightstand and set down two mimosas. “Wake up! Get ready. Mercedes is taking us boating today!” She said excitedly. Nicole untangled herself from Waverly and sat up, pulling her shirt over her head. “Got any coffee?” She grumbled. Wynonna shoved a mimosa at her. Nicole took it, frowning. “Sure, close enough.” She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she took a sip. “That’s it, Tater Haught, good morning! We leave in an hour, baby girl.” Wynonna said, getting up and closing the door behind her. Waverly picked up the glass off her nightstand and held it out towards Nicole. They clinked glasses as Waverly looked over at Nicole. The sun framed her face perfectly, and her red hair shone like flames. “I could get used to this,” she said, leaning over to capture Nicole’s lips once more.

It was a sunny, cloudless day, the sun beating down as Dolls drove the Gardner yacht across the lake. He had convinced Mercedes to give him the keys by trading her a bottle of champagne. He was still astounded that was all it took to get her to hand over the keys to her parents’ expensive boat. Mercedes poured mimosas for herself and Wynonna as Waverly nursed a wine cooler. Nicole sat with her back against the side of the boat, beer in hand. Waverly’s Ray-Bans perched on her pink nose as she stared out over the lake, hair blowing in the wind. She wore her favorite Guns N’ Roses tank cut low on the sides revealing a royal blue bikini top that Waverly was having a hard time keeping her eyes off of.

“Your shoulders are getting pink.” Waverly said as she grabbed the sunscreen, looking for any reason to run her hands over Nicole’s soft skin. Nicole turned and pulled her shirt up over her shoulders, letting it hang around her neck. Waverly rubbed the lotion onto Nicole’s back and arms feeling the strong muscles flex and tense beneath her fingertips. She couldn’t help but lean forward and place a soft kiss on the back of Nicole’s neck. She finished putting the sunscreen on and Nicole let the tank fall back over her shoulders as she turned to give Waverly a kiss. “Thanks baby.” She said. Waverly’s heart fluttered at the new name. She loved when Nicole called her Waves, but nothing compared to hearing Nicole call her ‘baby’. “Please don’t ever call me anything other than that for the rest of our lives,” she said with a smile as she leaned in for another kiss. Out of the corner of her she noticed Doc tried to sexily massage lotion onto Wynonna’s shoulders, she smacked his hand away, “What are you doing? Trying to Vulcan death grip me?” She questioned, rubbing her shoulders. Waverly tried not to giggle as Doc returned to his seat and grabbed the nearest beer to occupy himself. “Wynonna…” She paused. “I didn’t know you watched Star Trek.” She giggled at her sister. “I read things.” Wynonna said, shrugging.

Dolls dropped anchor near the middle of the lake. Both he and Doc gathered some fishing poles and a cooler of beer and took off for the back of the boat. Mercedes and Chrissy were sunbathing on the deck while Waverly, Wynonna and Nicole tossed their clothes into a heap and grabbed their lake floats. Wynonna cannonballed into the lake rather ungracefully holding her floating cooler and personal bar. Waverly dove in, barely making a splash. Nicole jumped in feet first, holding her sunglasses in her hand so they wouldn’t fall off. She emerged from the water and ran her fingers through her hair pushing it back out of her face before sliding her glasses back on and climbing onto her the inner tube. Waverly was perched in her unicorn float and Wynonna managed to find some unused pool noodles in the back of the Gardner shed. She clung to them clumsily attempting to get the noodles to hold her body weight as she tried to open a beer.

The sounds of guitar and steel drums floated through the speakers on the yacht. Nicole leaned back into her float, letting her long legs dangle in the water, her abs glistening in the sun. “Waves if you stare any harder your eyeballs are going to eject themselves.” Wynonna teased from her pile of pool noodles. Nicole laughed as Waverly splashed water at her sister. “I’m her girlfriend now, Wynonna, she gets all the staring privileges she wants.” Nicole teased from her inner tube. “You two have been together for five minutes and you’re already so cute I wanna barf.” Wynonna groaned.

“I’ve got something!” Dolls shouted excitedly as his fishing line pulled tight. “Reel ‘er in!” Doc shouted as he opened the cooler full of ice. Dolls began reeling the line in and out of the water popped a large trout. The two men shouted with excitement, clapping each other on the back as they caught their first fish. “Cavemen!” Wynonna hollered as Chrissy and Mercedes rolled their eyes from their tanning spots on the front of the boat. “Thanks for inviting me.” Chrissy said with a smile. “Thank you for saving me from Couple-Fest 2020.” She said sarcastically, flashing a flirty smile at her friend. Chrissy laughed, “Even if those two,” she nodded her head towards Waverly and Nicole,” Are the cutest thing I have ever seen.” She said. “Sickeningly so.” Mercedes replied, pushing her sunglasses up and switching to lay on her back. “Way more functional than Wynonna and the cowboy.” Nodding her head, Chrissy replied, “Hey who am I to judge having a good time?” Mercedes smirked at Chrissy as she took a sip of her mimosa.

“Hey Earp, toss me a beer!” Nicole yelled from her inner tube. “Catch!” Wynonna said as she threw a can of beer at an oblivious Waverly to hand to Nicole. Waverly squealed and covered her head as she noticed the beer can flying towards her face. “Nonna! I wasn’t looking!” The beer can bounced off the unicorn float and plopped into the water with a splash. Wynonna’s eyes went huge as she abandoned her pool floats, limbs flailing, and dove into the water. “Oh my god.” Waverly groaned as she watched her fully grown adult sister thrash around in the water like a drunk alligator. After a second, a hand emerged from the water holding the can as if it were a golden medal. The rest of her emerged from the lake with the most victorious look on her face. “Come on butterfingers.” She said, handing the can to her sister as she tried to collect her runaway pool noodles. Waverly paddled water over to Nicole’s tube until she was close enough to plant an upside-down kiss on her girlfriend’s forehead. “I wish we could stay here forever.” She whispered as she pressed another kiss to Nicole’s forehead. “We’ll come back, baby.” Nicole said as she reached backwards to grab Waverly’s hand, keeping their floats from wandering apart.

4 hours, 6 fish, 3 packs of beer and 2 bottles of champagne later, everyone was back on the boat. Waverly was nursing Wynonna’s angry sunburned shoulders with a bottle of aloe. “You know sunblock is something you have to keep applying, right?” She asked. “Uh, sure, Waves.” She said shaking her head exaggeratedly. She handed Wynonna the bottle of green gel, “Keep putting this on and the second we get home take some pain relievers and drink some water. You’re gonna be sore in the morning.” Wynonna sighed. “You know it sis.” She winked at Doc. Waverly rolled her eyes. Dolls directed the boat back to the Gardner dock as Waverly gathered all of the recycling and trash. Doc sat proudly on the plastic chest full of fish.

Once the boat was securely attached to the dock, they moved their catches and drinks to the patio as Dolls and Doc set out to prepare dinner. Nicole helped put some charcoal in the grill as the guys began prepping the fish. “Yup, I’m leaving for this part!” She said walking fast towards the girls who were making their way inside. “I’m gonna wash up.” Nicole said. “Then I’ll come back down and help with dinner.” Waverly walked over to Nicole, “Okay baby.” She said, reaching out and pulling Nicole’s face towards her own for a kiss. As they pulled away Wynonna shouted, “Take one for the road, Haught!” She tossed a can towards her. Nicole easily reached out her long arm and caught the can, she nodded her head in thanks.

Nicole emerged from the shower 15 minutes later, feeling refreshed and more importantly free of lake water. She ran into Waverly in the bedroom. “My turn to shower,” She said pulling Nicole closer to her by the front of her towel. She reached up and ran her fingers through Nicole’s wet hair and pulled her close. Nicole stumbled into her, grasping at Waverly’s hips as she kissed her deeply. Nicole pulled at the strings to Waverly’s bikini, she let it fall to the floor. “Mmm are you sure you’re all clean? You could hop in with me,” Waverly teased at her towel again, Nicole groaned. “I have a surprise for you, I need time to finish it. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.” Waverly smiled and pressed a sweet kiss to the tip of Nicole’s nose, “I’ll be out soon,” she said winking at Nicole as she made her way to the shower. Nicole slipped on a bra and her sleeveless Nine Inch Nails tank with shorts. She wrapped a flannel around her waist. Nicole made her way downstairs to begin preparing Waverly a surprise vegan dinner of grilled avocados with chickpeas and tahini as well as skewered tofu with vegetables. She had sneakily brought some of Waverly’s favorite foods and spent quite a while googling the best way to prepare them. Wynonna helped the guys grill burgers and hot dogs while Chrissy and Mercedes sat by the fire pit drinking wine.

That evening, they all sat around the bonfire once more. Wynonna decided that they were going to watch a movie on the big screen now that it was starting to get dark out. She scanned the Gardner’s extensive film collection and settled on something she knew would freak everyone out. “The Babadook!” Wynonna exclaimed. Mercedes groaned, “I’m in, bitch, but if this freaks me out, I’m going to be sleeping with you tonight, sorry Doc.” Wynonna winked at her, “Wouldn’t be the first time, eh Mercedes?” She said slyly, giving her finger guns. Doc coughed into his whiskey glass as Waverly’s eyes went wide and darted back and forth between Mercedes and her sister.

Wynonna couldn’t help but laugh at her sister’s expression of pure confusion. “Yeah Waves, you’re not the only one who’s played for the other team.” “I-…” Waverly closed her mouth and looked over at Nicole who was chuckling quietly to herself. Mercedes draped one leg across the other and took a sip of her margarita. “College was a fun time,” she reminisced. “Absolutely,” Wynonna agreed. Waverly, still baffled groaned, “Wynonna, you didn’t even go to college!” “So? That doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a college student or five. I have an honorary degree in human anatomy.” She said sarcastically as Waverly cringed at the mental image of her sister and Mercedes. Wynonna found herself hilarious, “Bi-nonna for the win,” she said cackling at her own joke as Waverly once again rolled her eyes at her sister, too bad she didn’t have an oven mitt to throw at her, she settled for her sandal.

Once she was done pelting her sister with footwear, Waverly leaned back into Nicole’s arms as Mercedes fiddled with the projector. Wynonna clinked her glass against Doc’s as Chrissy snuggled under her blanket in the oversized chair. “This shit better be scary.” Dolls said from his seat. Wynonna mimicked him and shook her head, “Just sit back and enjoy the ride… Better bed good…” she mumbled to herself, “It’s the freakin’ Babadook.” The opening credits flashed across the screen as everyone settled into their seats. Waverly pulled Nicole’s arms tighter around her as she glued her eyes to the screen. Nicole pressed soft kisses to Waverly’s neck just under her ear. “Try not to jump this time,” she teased. That gained her a soft smack to the hand. 

Despite Nicole’s earlier warnings Waverly spent the entire movie clutching at her, holding her close. Nicole found it adorable even though she no longer had feeling in the fingers on her left hand. She graciously rubbed Waverly’s back as she hid her face during the scene with the family dog. Once the movie was over, Dolls exhaled audibly and slowly. “Told you.” Wynonna said proudly. “How about a nightcap?” Doc asked said raising his glass to everyone. “You read my mind!” Mercedes said. Chrissy nodded in agreement and the group made their way up to the house. 

Once inside, Wynonna beelined to the liquor cabinet. She pulled out an unopened bottle and began pouring glasses for everyone. They gathered in the living room, Mercedes turning on the surround sound speakers for some music. Nicole plopped down in an oversized leather lounge chair and motioned for Waverly to join her. She sat on Nicole’s lap, draped an arm around her shoulder and her legs over the arm of the chair. Doc piped up from the love seat he shared with Wynonna, “How’s about a few games of poker?” Waverly and Nicole declined in favor of snuggling, but Mercedes had a glint in her eye as she sat down to face Doc. “Deal me in.” She said as he began dealing out cards. An hour later, Doc flattened out his mustache as he watched Mercedes win yet another game. His eye twitched as he watched her lay down a royal flush. He exhaled, “Highway robbery that is.” He said. Mercedes pulled all the pretzels in the middle of the table toward her. “Get good, scrub,” she said with a shrug. Doc side-eyed Wynonna, “What’s a scrub?” He asked. Wynonna sighed.

Waverly and Nicole sat close together on the couch. Waverly gently ran her thumb down the inside of Nicole’s wrist, sending goosebumps racing across her skin. Nicole shifted slightly in her seat, pulling Waverly closer against her. She was trailing her fingers along her exposed collar bone. She could feel Waverly squirming in her seat, but she was determined to keep gently teasing her. Nicole pressed a delicate kiss onto her exposed shoulder. “Well, that’s enough of that.” Doc said, setting down his deck of cards. Mercedes winked at Chrissy. “Way to smoke him.” Wynonna piped up from the floor.

Wynonna stood up stretched her arms up high above her head. “Well I don’t know about you guys,” she gave a loud and very obvious yawn, “But I am exhausted. Come on Doc, let’s go to bed.” Doc smirked as he rose from his chair, “Whatever you say, Wynonna.” Waverly sighed. “On that note,” she said standing up, “I am tired. Come on babe.” Nicole stood and took Waverly’s hand, following her into the bedroom. Mercedes stretched out on the couch, resting her head on Chrissy’s lap. “And then there were three.” She said. Dolls laughed and stood up from his chair. “Now there are two.” He said as he made his way back to his room. “Now what?” Chrissy asked. “I could always use a glass of wine.” Mercedes offered. “You read my mind.” Chrissy said.

Waverly walked slowly to the bed as Nicole closed and locked the door behind her. Nicole watched as she laid down diagonally across the mattress, propped up by her elbows. She made her way over planting herself between Waverly’s legs at the side of the mattress. Waverly reached up and tugged Nicole by her shirt. She fell down on top of her, strong arms holding her up. Nicole leaned down and kissed her, long, slow and passionate. Waverly reached up, threading both hands through her long hair, deepening the kiss, running her hands slowly down Nicole’s biceps, stopping to drag her nails back up her arms. She pushed her shoulder gently, flipping Nicole onto her back and climbed on top of her.

Waverly reached down and slowly pulled her own shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground. She ran a hand through her hair, Nicole bit her lip and watched as Waverly reached behind her back, slowly unclasping her bra and letting it fall to the floor with a soft thud. She slowly lifted herself up and pulled her own shirt off, tossing it to the ground. Nicole wanted the playing ground to be level, matching Waverly’s vulnerability with her own. She reached to undo her own bra, but Waverly pushed her hands away and undid it herself, taking control, which Nicole happily relinquished. Waverly gazed at Nicole as if she was a Greek statue, a perfect specimen of smooth marble sculpted into a beautiful, cocky redhead. She leaned down, placing kisses up and down Nicole’s stomach. She worked her way up her figure, stopping to admire her perfect breasts, taking them into her hands and then her mouth eliciting a throaty moan. Touching a woman like this was new for her, but she had never felt so alive before. Every kiss she placed on Nicole… every touch of her body was electric. 

Waverly reached down and undid the button on Nicole’s jeans. She slipped them down her hips and tossed them onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Nicole wore only her boy shorts. Waverly stepped off the bed to undo her own shorts, kicking them into the corner. She stood there in lacy blue panties and watched as Nicole slid between the sheets and commanded her phone to play some soft music. Waverly slid delicately in between the covers and propped herself up on her elbow to gaze at Nicole. “You’re so beautiful,” she said, reaching out to draw her thumb across Nicole’s scar and down to her chin. Nicole wasn’t used to flattery, usually it was the other way around. But when Waverly said it, she couldn’t help but believe every word that she said. She gave Waverly a shy smile and pulled her closer, unwilling to be apart any longer. Their lips met again but this time it felt different. There was a hunger Waverly had never felt before and she was starving for Nicole.

Waverly felt a fire ignite deep inside her. Her stomach fluttered as she slid closer to Nicole until she was close enough to maneuver into her lap. She straddled her hips, bringing Nicole’s hands up to her mouth she kissed each of her fingertips. She placed Nicole’s hands at the base of her throat and slid them down until they were cupping her breasts. Nicole squeezed gently, running her fingers over the tender flesh. Waverly felt a new wave of butterflies swarm into her stomach and a moan escaped her lips, music to Nicole’s ears. Their bodies fit perfectly together, as if they’d spent a millennia searching for each other, finally to have found the piece that made them whole again. She looked down at Nicole whose eyes, equally filled with passion and hunger, were staring back into her own. She slid a hand around the back of Waverly’s neck and pulled her down into a searing kiss. 

Waverly settled on top of Nicole, she hooked a finger in the top of Nicole’s boy shorts, “Can I?” She asked softly. Nicole nodded and Waverly slid them down her hips until Nicole lay naked beneath her. The sharp inhale she heard told her that Waverly enjoyed what she found waiting for her. Curious fingers surveyed every inch of Nicole, her lips followed. Every one of her senses was amplified as she familiarized herself with every inch of her new playground. The nerves Waverly felt last night had vanished entirely and been replaced with the need to make Nicole absolutely fall apart beneath her. She had practically forgotten that she’d never done this before; the desire driving her. Waverly was smart; she studied Nicole’s face and the noises she made, soon realizing what felt good and what felt even better. Nicole felt like nothing Waverly had ever experienced before. She was tender and gentle, a kind lover. Even her moans were new and the most sensual thing she’d ever heard. Nicole allowed her to set her own pace, gladly relinquishing control to let Waverly freely explore her body.

Nicole was happy at how Waverly had taken control of her body. She didn’t take being Waverly’s first lightly. In her experience that made most girls shy, but Waverly was the opposite. She was confident and sure of herself and Nicole was incredibly turned on by it. Waverly touched her in all the right places and before she knew it, she found herself practically begging to be touched where she needed it the most. “Baby, please,” Nicole begged after playful touching for nearing an hour. Waverly acquiesced with a coy grin. This had been her plan all along. She ran a finger over Nicole’s most sensitive spot. Her moan was music of the gods and Waverly wanted to compose a symphony. She started slow, delicately teasing her. She could tell how much Nicole wanted her, her own body giving her away. She had never once felt as if someone desired her, needed her the way that Nicole did in this moment. It was beautiful and sensual, and she never wanted to leave this bed. Waverly teased her entrance just a little before gradually sliding a finger in, finally feeling just how much Nicole wanted her. “Wow…” she said as she gently slid her finger out and pushed back in, she watched Nicole’s eyes squeeze shut, a smile pulling at the corner of her mouth, “That’s all for you, baby,” Nicole said reaching up to place her palm against Waverly’s cheek. “Only do what you feel comfortable with, okay?”

Waverly smiled down at her, even now, laying beneath her, fully naked and exposed, Nicole was still making sure that she felt safe and comfortable. Waverly took a minute to place soft kisses on Nicole’s inner thighs, a kiss for every time Nicole had supported her over the past few months. While continuing with her fingers, she studied Nicole’s face. Watching as she inhaled when Waverly would plunge her finger deep inside of her. She could tell Nicole liked it, so she continued, eliciting moan after moan until she flicked her eyes up to meet Nicole’s now darker brown ones staring back at her. “You could add another… if you want,” Nicole whispered breathlessly, and Waverly obliged, sliding another finger inside her. Nicole threw her head back, a louder moan escaping her lips. Waverly moved her fingers slowly at first, then faster as she felt the buck of Nicole’s hips beneath her. Her wrist was starting to burn a little, but she ignored it, trying to keep up with Nicole’s movement. She watched the beautiful woman writhe beneath her and could tell that she was close to her climax. 

Waverly found a steady speed, positioning her fingers for maximum effect. She watched as Nicole’s eyes rolled into the back of her head, moans becoming more consistent with each thrust of her hand. Nicole clutched at Waverly’s shoulders. Waverly dropped down closer and pumped harder into her as she placed soft kisses on Nicole’s neck. Between panting and moaning, Nicole begged, “Kiss me baby...” She moved her hands from Waverly’s shoulders to her face, pulling her closer into until their lips met. She moaned into Waverly’s mouth and Waverly only moved faster, “Yeah baby,” Waverly husked. Waverly had never been very vocal during sex before, it always felt fake and overly dramatized. But with Nicole, she found herself saying things she’d never imagined she would. “You like that?” She asked. Nicole moaned and nodded fervently. “Come for me, baby,” she whispered, fingers still deep in Nicole, thrusting quickly. “Oh god, Waves.” Nicole groaned as her left hand gripped the sheets and her right hand found purchase on the back of Waverly’s neck. A proud smile made its way onto Waverly’s face as she watched Nicole’s face crinkle in pleasure underneath her. She moved her thumb up to tease Nicole’s bud, slowly pushing her over the edge as she moaned in pleasure. Waverly’s name rolled off her tongue again and again. She was amazed at how good it felt to hear her name leave Nicole’s mouth like that. A growl. A promise. She wanted to hear as often as she could, forever. She eased Nicole down and out of her climax and placed featherlight kisses on her cheeks and neck, letting her bask in the afterglow.

Waverly climbed off of Nicole and leaned back against the headboard, readjusting herself. Nicole caught her breath and turned on her side. “Are you sure you’ve never done that before?” She asked jokingly, pushing sweaty hair out of her face. Waverly smirked from her side of the bed. “I’m sure I’ve never been this proud of myself and also this turned on before.” She replied slowly, letting out a shaky breath. She could feel her legs quivering, she likely wouldn’t be able to stand if she tried. “That was insanely sexy.” Nicole smirked, taking a sip of water. “Is that so?” She asked, a hint of seduction in her voice as she placed the glass down on the nightstand and leaned in placing a soft kiss on Waverly’s neck, ending with a small nibble on her ear. She felt goosebumps raise beneath her lips. She could feel Waverly’s racing pulse, she left a kiss there. Moving her hands across Waverly’s body she gently teased everywhere except where she knew Waverly wanted her most. After letting Nicole caress her body, Waverly decided she’d had enough foreplay and she grabbed Nicole’s hand, cradling it. She kissed her palm and each of her knuckles before she led Nicole’s hand down her breasts then her stomach, stopping just short of her blue panties. “Take them off.” She instructed, pupils blown with lust.

“Are you sure?” Nicole asked. Waverly smiled, “There are very few things that I’m sure of in life, but you… Nicole, are one of them.” She laid back and watched as Nicole slowly pulled her soaked blue panties down. Nicole felt strong muscles spasm beneath her touch. She leaned forward and placed soft kisses up Waverly’s tan stomach, straying only to place a small bite on her hip bone. Once she got the garment over her knees, Nicole pulled them down with ease and threw them to the corner of the room. Her heart pounded in anticipation as she took a minute to appreciate the beautiful woman laying naked before her long brown hair fanned out beneath her. She teased gently, running a single finger through Waverly’s damp curls. “Well, you weren’t lying about being turned on.” Nicole teased “and you certainly have every right to be proud.” Waverly chuckled, guiding her hand south. “This is all you,” she said shyly. “I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this before. It’s different… you’re different.” “Good different?” Nicole asked. “The best.” Waverly answered. Nicole smiled, she moved down the bed until she was settled between her legs. “Is this okay?” She asked. Waverly nodded and rested her head back on the pillow, threading a hand through Nicole’s tousled hair.

Waverly tasted sweet, Nicole wasn’t surprised, ‘Literally everything about her is sweet,’ she thought to herself. Waverly let out a whimper and Nicole continued her movements. She took her time savoring her before she gave in to her demands. “I’m gonna use my fingers, ok? Tell me if you need me to stop.” Nicole said from her spot between Waverly’s legs. “I will baby.” Waverly replied sweetly. Nicole slid a finger in, keeping her tongue focused on making her legs shake. Waverly took her finger easily, so she added another, looking up to check if she was ok. Waverly nodded again. Her moans were more frequent and getting loud. “Baby, you gotta be quiet, ok? We’re gonna wake the whole house.” Waverly bit her bottom lip in attempt to stifle her groans. Nicole nearly lost it with that image seared into her retinas. She quickened her ministrations. With every swipe of her tongue and every pump of her fingers Nicole brought Waverly closer to the orgasm. Nicole continued until she pushed Waverly over the edge, breath ragged and desperate, hands grasping at her shoulders, moans stifled in the crook of her neck. Waverly sat up a little, expecting to be done after that, but Nicole had other plans. She stayed put, her tongue licking up every last drop of Waverly as she continued. 

Waverly was already out of breath, but she didn’t care. The only thing she could think of was how insanely hot it was to see Nicole between her legs. Her mouth exploring somewhere few people ever had, and never so delicately and attentively… and skillfully. She eased Waverly into her second orgasm, this one came quickly and even more intense than the first. She could feel Waverly’s legs shaking. Waverly felt her climax throughout her entire body, she saw stars when she closed her eyes happy to live there in that bed with Nicole forever. Waverly had to shove her face into a pillow as she was unable to contain her moans. Nicole was having too much fun to stop now… so she didn’t. She handed Waverly some water and gave her a few minutes to recover before she got back to work. Nicole withdrew and lifted herself up until she was level with Waverly once more. Waverly kissed her deeply, tasting herself on Nicole’s lips. She rested her head on Nicole’s chest, allowing herself a few minutes of calm to appreciate her girlfriend. “I’m not done yet,” Nicole whispered into her ear. She took a deep breath in as she felt Nicole slide two fingers inside of her at the same time as she took one of Waverly’s nipples into her mouth, sucking and flicking with her tongue. 

Waverly moaned, “Oh god, Nicole.” It didn’t take long to get Waverly worked up and Nicole was truly enjoying herself. The moans that came from her girlfriend were the hottest she’d ever heard. She only ever wanted to hear Waverly scream her name for the rest of her life. Now that Nicole was within arm’s reach, Waverly slid her arm down between the two of them and she cupped Nicole’s center, running her fingers through neatly trimmed curls. Waverly was pleasantly surprised at what she found. “Together?” She asked. “Always, baby.” Nicole said. Waverly kissed her, desperate to again make Nicole come. They lay there, limbs tangled, bringing each other closer to climax, playing off each other’s moans and movements. Nicole, still mostly on top of Waverly, began moaning quietly into Waverly’s ear the faster she moved her hand and Waverly couldn’t take it any longer. “I’m gonna come,” she breathed, raggedly. “Me too, baby, me too,” Nicole groaned as they both climaxed together, Waverly grasping Nicole’s shoulders as if she might disappear if she let go.

Both girls collapsed back onto the bed. Waverly immediately snuggled up into Nicole’s neck. Nicole hugged her tight. After a few seconds she felt warm tears on her skin. “Waverly, baby, are you ok?” She pulled back, concerned as she watched tears fall from Waverly’s eyes. “I have never felt anything like that before,” Waverly said quietly. Nicole frowned. “You were so gentle, and kind and sex has never felt that good before. I didn’t even know it could. I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’m so sorry.” Waverly pulled away to hide her face, but Nicole shook her head and instead pulled Waverly closer. “Baby, please don’t apologize, it’s okay to cry as long as I didn’t hurt you.” “Not at all Nicole, you were absolutely perfect.” Waverly responded resting her head on Nicole’s chest as she let her wipe the tears from her cheeks.

Waverly lazily stroked Nicole’s collarbone, occasionally stopping to pull her chin down, leaving soft kisses on her cheeks and lips. She had seen Nicole play guitar; she knew she was good with her fingers, but she had underestimated just how good she was with them. She was winded, still. Her dry mouth screamed for water. She reached out for her water bottle, but it was empty. She groaned lightly at the thought of having to separate herself from Nicole. “I’ll be right back.” She said, leaving a kiss on Nicole’s forehead before sliding out from under the tangle of sheets. She stood a little too quickly and her legs felt like jelly underneath her. “Whoa…” She said leaning against the bed. Nicole smirked at her from her place in the pillows. Waverly snatched Nicole’s muscle tank from the end of the bed and slipped it on. It barely covered her bare ass. She grabbed Nicole’s boy shorts and slipped those on as well. “You know I kinda love it when you wear all my clothes.” Nicole said, a cocky smile creeping across her face. Waverly leaned over the bed and gave Nicole a kiss before gently biting her bottom lip. “And I like when you take all my clothes off of me.” She said teasingly as she grabbed her water bottle and quickly made her way to the door, but not before she turned and winked at Nicole before disappearing into the hallway.

“Shit,” Waverly muttered. ‘I should have brought my phone,’ she thought. It was dark and she couldn’t see very well. Waverly hoped she wouldn’t knock a photo off the wall as she made her way into the kitchen. She finally found the fridge and opened the freezer door. She grabbed some ice and as she closed it, she noticed someone standing across the kitchen. Waverly screamed and dropped her water bottle and the ice clattered loudly all over the floor. Doc moved from the edge of the kitchen to help pick up the scattered cubes. He wore only a sheet around his waist, looking guilty. “My apologies, Waverly, I did not mean to frighten you. I also found myself in need of late-night refreshments.” He shook his empty glass. Nicole whipped around the corner, the bed sheet wrapped around her body, hair disheveled from the night’s activities. “Waverly? What happened, are you okay?” Nicole half-shouted, immediately blushing when she saw Doc standing there also clad in bed sheets looking back and forth between the two of them. 

All of a sudden, a light flickered on, blinding everyone. Wynonna stood in front of the switch wearing nothing but a bra and her underwear. “Midnight meeting and nobody invited me? Rude.” She said sarcastically as she eyed Waverly who was blinking at her trying to adjust her vision. “Nice look, Waves.” She winked at her sister and then at Nicole who was now blushing redder than her hair. “Okaaay,” Waverly said, embarrassed. “Let’s get this show on the road before we wake up the entire house.” “Too late.” Mercedes said from the living room as she finished tying the knot to her robe, closely followed by Chrissy, who wore only an oversized t shirt. “We couldn’t sleep anyway,” she continued, “Not with these two energizer bunnies going at it all night.” She jerked her thumb towards Waverly and Nicole. “Oh my God…” Waverly mumbled, looking at the clock. “It’s 5am?” She exclaimed. “Four hours, kids.” Mercedes said, giving Nicole a soft punch in the arm. “Nice work, Naughty Haughty.” She teased. Nicole tried to stifle a laugh as Waverly playfully smacked her in the arm. “Will everybody please stop hitting me?” She asked, laughing. Dolls made his way into the kitchen. “Why is everyone awake?” Dolls asked. “And why are you all half naked?” he asked again. Wynonna crossed to the kitchen island, “Well Dolls, it’s about time somebody explained the birds and bees to you.” Dolls sighed. “I think I’ve got it, thanks.” Waverly and Nicole each blushed bright red. Mercedes just smirked at Chrissy as everyone slinked back to their rooms. Nicole climbed into bed, mind calm and happy, no thoughts of the darkness she had hidden in her safe back in Purgatory. Waverly curled into her side, they fell asleep, limbs entangled.

The next morning, they spent cleaning up the house, washing sheets and towels, packing bags and restocking the liquor cabinet. Nicole had carried her and Waverly’s bags to the truck, leaving Chrissy and Dolls to fend for themselves. In true Wynonna fashion, she emerged from the house carrying a busted suitcase bursting at the seams with clothing. She tossed it into the back of Waverly’s jeep just as it opened, spilling clothes out over the seat. Wynonna shrugged, “That’s a problem for future Wynonna,” she said as she walked over to the passenger side, hopping in. Doc climbed into the driver’s seat as Mercedes checked the locks on the doors. Waverly leaned against the truck looking fondly at the house, a little sad to be leaving. Nicole wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “We’ll be back, baby, I know it.” Waverly felt connected to this house. Something life changing had happened here, the beginning of her relationship with Nicole and she would hold onto the memory of this weekend forever. Once everyone had packed inside the cars, Waverly held Nicole’s hand as she pulled away from the lake house, giving it one last glance in the rearview mirror. Nicole smiled to herself. She had come here with Waverly as a friend and was leaving with her as her girlfriend, everything in her life was starting to fall into place, dare she say she felt happy? She placed a soft kiss on Waverly’s hand before turning the volume up and speeding down the road following behind Doc in Waverly’s red jeep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around, hope you guys like this chapter! I hope you guys know how much I appreciate all the kudos and comments, I love all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know in the comments if I should keep going!
> 
> **Thank you so much for the kudos and comments, I really love hearing from you all!


End file.
